The True Key
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: [Digimon, Danny Phantom Crossover]Something is folowing Danny. Something dark and sinister. But this isn't a normal threat. This is a digital one. And Danny must accept his key, whether he wants to or not...
1. The wolf in the rain

**Spy Guy: I got bored and discovered a whole website that told me about a whole bunch of Digimon I had never known about before. If you do a search on Digimon on Google it like called the digi port or something like that. A whole nuch of cool ones to choose from. And yet I still choose Gabumon. Go figure. Anyways instead of digivices and crests, there are what are called keys. All will be explained...someday...And teh reason I'm making fun of David Copperfield is because I'm reading it right now and I hate it. Really bad. It sucks. So...Wax on! Wax off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owny Danny or Digi. K? K.**

**Plot: Danny feels like something is following him. Something dark and sinister. But this isn't a normal threat. This is a digital one. And Danny must accept his key, weather he wants to or not.

* * *

**

Danny sat in his desk, listening to Mr. Lancer drone on about some stupid book called David Copperfield. From what he had managed to gather, there was really no plot at all to the whole thing. It was the story about a boy growing up without his father, his mom gets married again, kid goes to school, mom dies, kid gets treated like old shoe. Nothing interesting about that at all. Just pure true boredom. Mostly in desperation, Danny looked out the window at the stormy day that lurked there. Rain splattered the windows and left long wet trails behind. Danny sighed. Just then, there was a great flash of lightening and for one fleeting moment, he thought he saw a large black wolf standing in the rain. It had sinister yellow eyes that seemed to bore into him. Danny blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the wolf was gone. All that was left in its place was the falling rain.

* * *

Later at lunch, Danny sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by his two friends, Sam and Tucker. 

"Wow Danny." Said Sam, a Goth with black hair and violet eyes. "You seem quieter than usual.

"I don't know." Danny sighed. "But I thought I saw a wolf outside in the rain." Tucker patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry Danny." He said cheerily. "Maybe it was just Wulf, coming to kill you again." Danny's eyes flashed green and Tucker backed away.

"Sorry buddy." He apologized.

"Come on Danny. You were probably just seeing things." Sam said. "You sorry way too much." Danny smiled.

"What would I ever do without you guys?" He asked, feeling slightly better, until he saw those golden eyes staring at him once again.

"He's out there." Danny whispered. Sam and Tucker looked out of the cafeteria window.

"I don't see anything Danny."

"It's gone now, but I have to see what it is!" Danny suddenly got up from the table and burst through the cafeteria door, into the wet outdoors. Sam and Tucker ran after him.

"I know you're out here!" Danny shouted.

"Danny! Come inside!" Sam begged.

"Mr. Lancer's gonna' give us detention for a month!" Tucker shouted. Danny shook his head, and looked around againfor the yellow eyes. There was a flash of gold and he took off after it. Then a large metal ball on a chain whipped out from inside a nearby bush. The chain wrapped itself around Danny, making his arms and legs immobile.

"Danny!" Sam shouted. What looked like a short cloaked specter floated out from inside the bush. Danny screamed. The figure's robed arm reached out for Danny. The boy struggled now more than ever. Tucker and Sam tried to get to him, but a white ghost with large teeth flew out in front of them. He spoke.

"The master only wants _his_ spirit key."

"What the heck's a spirit key?" Sam spat.

"It doesn't matter to you." The ghost whipped out his arm and pushed Sam against a wall.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted. Then he looked over at Danny and saw that a strange purple mist was swirling around him. His body began to glow, and a detailed pattern of a purple eye began spinning above him. Something seemed to be coming out of his chest that looked like a large black key. Tucker gasped as Danny's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Danny!" He shouted. But when he tried to get through the white ghosts pulled him back and threw him to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bakemon." Said a deep growling voice. Tucker had just barely managed to stay conscious and found himself looking upon the figure of a large black wolf with golden eyes.

"What are you doing here BlackGarurumon?" Spat the white ghost. "Master told you to stay back at the base."

"Right now my real master is in trouble and I must help him." The wolf snarled and poised himself to attack.

"You mean that _you're_ his partner?" The ghost asked in disbelief pointing to Danny.

"Yes I am! Howling Blaster!" The wolf fired a cannon of purple light at the ghost. He screamed, then broke up into a million pieces that soon faded away. Tucker squeaked in shock. The wolf turned to him.

"Get your other friend to safety." And then he ran for theremaining ghost. The figure's eyes narrowed.

"So BlackGarurumon. I see you have finally figured it out." He hissed.

"Let my partner go Phantomon." Blackgarurumon snapped.

"Fine." Phantomon said. The mist faded away, but left on Danny's chest was the large black key.

"I have already corrupted his key. Now you have no chance of breaking free from master. The key of darkness now belongs to your partner." Blackgarurumon glared at the monster.

"You planned this. You didn't merely want his key? You wanted him? Why?" The wolf asked.

"There are things that you don't know about your partner. He is much unlike the old one. I have more in common with him then you ever will. And so forever you will be trapped in the darkness..." And with that Phantomon disappeared. Danny lay on the wet ground breathing heavily. The key laying on his chest. Slowly his eyes began to flutter open. He gasped and tried to move when he saw the wolf standing above him, but found he was unable to, because of an intense pain in his ribs.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." The wolf said. There was a flash and a strange black horned dog like creature stood before him.

"What are you?" Danny asked weakly.

"May name is Blackgabumon, and I am a Digimon. A digital monster."

"So you were the wolf out the window?" Danny whispered.

"Yes. That was my champion state. The Power of Wisemon kept me in that form, but now that I have betrayed him, only you can help me achieve that."

"I don't understand."

"Someday you will, and when you do, we will find your true key and free me from Wisemon's power. And you as well." It was at this moment Danny lost consciousness. Blackgabumon grabbed the black key in his paw and hid in a nearby bush. Soon Mr. Lancer came out and saw Danny's state. He ran back inside and called the hospital. And all the while Blackgabumon cried, for he had been so close to being free once again.

"_Matt…"_

_

* * *

_

**Spy Guy: Ha! Betcha' don't think that I can keep three stories at once. Ha! Well I betcha' I can! I have system to my madness as you will soon see! Mwahahahahahahahahahah! Ha! That is all...**


	2. Reppamon's key

No owny

* * *

Danny woke up in his room a while later. He tried to get up, but his chest throbbed in pain.

"Are you all right partner?" Asked a voice. Danny looked around and saw a small black and white puff ball with a horn coming out of its head bounce out from beneath the bed. In its mouth, it held a black key on a chain.

"What are you?" Danny asked. "And where'd that other guy go?"

"I am that other guy." The puff ball said, spitting out the key. "I'm just in my in-training form so I could sneak into your room." Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"I still don't get it." He said.

"Well I guess it would take a while." The thing thought. "By the way, my name's Blacktsunomon."

"Are my friends ok?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah." The creature replied. "The girl just had a bump on the head, and the boy was simply scared."

"That's good." Danny sighed with relief. He relaxed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Find the key…

It was simple.

You'd get out of the digital world if you found the key.

Simple right?

To Reppamon (Or Leppamon.) It was the easiest thing in the world. Find some Earth kid, and get to stay there for the rest of his life. The perfect deal. Of course he accepted. It would be foolish not to. The masked fox Digimon crept through the dark alley ways of Amity Park. There was a loud screech. Reppamon spazzed and scratched at the air with his claws. It was nothing. It was just a car…Wizardmon had told him about the cars.

"_Avoid them at all costs. Getting hit by one of those, would be like getting run over by a Tankmon." _

Harmless if avoided. The fox sniffed the air through the air slits in his mask. The key was close. In an instant, Reppamon had begun a head on sprint through the alleys, not stopping until he came to a building with a sign reading "Fenton Works." On it. He smiled and walked around to the back, searching for a way in.

Sam was walking towards Danny's house when she spotted something flash in the alley behind the house. Unable to put her curiosity aside, she walked towards where the light had been.

"Hello?" She called. There was a the falling of a trash can, and a male voice shouted out,

"Whirling blade!" Sam screamed as a blur spun past her, clipping off a small section of hair. In an instant the thing spun around and stopped its assault , leaving a beautiful masked fox in its place. Sam stood petrified for a moment, staring at the creature.

"Get out of my way!" The fox growled. "I have to get to the key!"

"What key?" Sam asked, standing her ground.

"That boy's spirit key! Wisemon wants it and I'm gonna' get it for him so I can stay here forever!" The creature went into a forward somersault and once again shouted,

"Whirling blade!" Its blade-like tail whistled through the air from the high speeds. Sam managed to dodge it again and the fox whirled into a pile of full trash cans. It got up and snarled.

"I'm gonna' get that key! And you won't stop me!" Sam could've left right then, but she chose not to.

"Maybe I'll just let you go in, if you tell me what all these spirit keys are about." She said.

"Why should I trust you?" the fox spat.

"Because I know that boy. I can get into his house any time I like. I have a house key." She showed the brass object to the fox. Its masked eyes followed it.

"Ok. You got yourself a deal Raven." The fox said. "You see, my name it Reppamon. I'm a champion level Digimon. I was sent here by Wisemon to get that boy's spirit key."

"Well I know that." Sam sighed. "I need to know everything else."

"I was told that every human hold a spirit key inside them. A key that can make us Digimon Digivolve to higher levels. Wisemon holds so much power that he made me Digivolve past Rookie, but that's as far as he can go. That's as much as he told me. He said that I have to get the boy's key and him as well for the plan to do down."

"Did he tell you what the plan was?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't really care. I just want to live here without him bothering me." Reppamon growled.

"Well why do you need him to stay here?" Sam suggested. The fox began to laugh.

"He's a very powerful force in the digital world. He can take my power away like that. I like being powerful. It makes me feel big. When I was a Rookie, I was treated like a no body. But being a Champion is what I've always dreamed of…" The Digimon trailed off, and Sam could see wet marks forming on the mask that shielded his eyes.

"So you're doing this because you're afraid of him?" She asked. The fox looked at her.

"I am not afraid of anything! I'm not afraid of Wisemon or any of his goons!"

"Then don't do this. You don't have to." Sam urged. Reppamon shook his head.

"No! I have to do this! I'm not a digimon that is unreliable! I am not afraid to hurt or kill any who get in my way! Starting with you!" Before Sam could even scream Reppamon had once again gone into his whirling blade attack and was upon her. But mostly by miracle, the Digimon stopped right before he sliced her in half. Reppamon stared at the girl, who was tensed up in fear. He growled in her face and shouted out,

"Random claw!" His large paw with dagger-like claws cut through the air as it came closer upon her face. But right before it hit, he stopped and place the paw back upon the ground.

"Why can't I attack you!" He snarled, lifting the other paw, only to have the event repeat itself.

"Maybe it's your conscious?" Sam asked. Reppamon snarled.

"I don't have a conscious, Raven." He spat through the mask. "I'm a killer. I can rip or tear apart any one who gets in my way!"

"Except me." Sam said, smugly. Reppamon growled and tried to attack, but stopped short again.

"Why can't I attack you?" The fox cried out in anguish. "What is so different about you, that I can't attack? Tell me Raven!" Sam noticed again that there were wet spots on the mask.

"It could be that you're feeling guilty." She replied. "Or it could be that you're trying too hard to be mean. It might not be your nature."

"But Digimon are fighters. That's what we were designed to do. To fight!" Reppamon sobbed. "If I don't fight, then I am a failure to my kind! We have to fight!" Sam stared at the creature. His sobs were very audible now.

"But it's not who you are." She whispered. The girl reached out her hand and touched the fox on its forehead. It cringed slightly, but did not move. A white and black mist began to circle around Sam and Reppamon. She stood rooted to the spot, as her chest began glowing and a Yin Yang sign appeared over her head. Then a great silver key, with a Yin Yang sign appeared around her neck on a long silver chain. The mist disappeared and left Sam to examine the object around her neck.

"Where'd this thing come from?" She asked Reppamon.

"That is your spirit key, Raven." The fox replied. "Like I said, everyone has a spirit key. You have the key of balance. The key that unlocks my powers." He whispered. Sam stared for a moment at the form of Reppamon.

"I'm the key to your power?" She asked. The fox nodded.

"You are my partner." He said. "With you I do not need Wisemon's power. I so not need to find the key of darkness." With that, the fox began to glow and seemed to grow smaller. In his place was a creature with a fox-like head and white fur. The ears were black tipped and in the left one was a small hoop ear ring. It had only two legs with sharp purple claws. The back half was like a spectral mist, curled around a circular golden object that shone in the light. Sam stared in wonder at this small creature that looked up at her with trusting eyes. Then it looked away in shame.

"My name is Kudamon now. Reduced once again to a Rookie." It looked at her again. "But we're partners now. Wisemon's going to send many more Digimon, who were, like me, hungry for power. They will give your friend no rest. I shall stand by your side, Raven, and not let any harm come to him, or you." Sam smiled.

"My name is Sam. Not Raven." She corrected.

"But that is what you remind me of. A majestic Raven. When I was here many many years ago for the first time I heard a poem about a Raven. When you first called out, I wasn't sure that I heard you, just like the man in the poem heard the Raven, but saw no one. But you _were _there, and I panicked. I found that in my Champion state, I panicked a lot."

"Did you like the poem?" Sam asked.

"Yes I did." Kudamon replied. "I liked it a lot."

Sam smiled again.

"It was written by a man named Edgar Allen Poe who died in 1849."

"That was a long time ago." The digimon commented.

"But the Raven was written before that." Sam continued. "I have more works by him. Like the Cask of Amontillado."

"That sounds creepy." The digimon said.

"It is. It takes place in Italy during the supreme madness of carnival. Also known as Mardie Gras." The Digimon looked at Sam, confused.

"What's Mardie Gras?" He asked.

"Let's go home and I'll show you."

* * *

**Spy: I'm in a hurry so, enjoy! And give me ideas for tucker's key an ddigimon. not Tentomon! Ok bye!

* * *

**


	3. The outdated peice of tech

**Spy Guy: Ok. Thank you all you peoples who told me what Tucker's digimon should be. **

**Thank you Spdgirl for suggesting the copper key. I was just gonna' make them all silver, but I like that idea much better. Sorry I didn't use Terriermon. I thought about that, but I thought Tucker should have a technological digimon. And sorry about not using the intellegence key. It was too much like knowledge. **

**S2teennovelist, thank you for explaining why Tucker should have the key of Understanding. I all makes sense now!and good news! There's a fith season in Japan! Now we just have to pray that it will come here. Aywaywhat Wisemonis up to won't become clear for a while. Yes you have to wait. You'reright. Jazz does need a partner. I already have that planned.They'll be around for a while until Jazz realizes that they're partners. And they will go to untimate. but Danny's gonna' have some issues.And you were right about Sam just randomly going home. I'm going to go back and change that. When I get to it. Just pretend that it already happened.**

**Now Sam is going to visit Danny!**

**Right now.**

**That's important. **

**Earthpaw...You kinda' sound a little like S2teennovelist, but I'm not saying that you are the same people. I like the sugestion of Kokuwamon. not sure if I'll use that or Hagurumon. That's open for debate. And you like the spirit key! Yay! **

**And Silvermoonphantom. I think I got a skull fracture from that last tackle. wow. And I am on the verge of updating the story you're waiting for. Ok? I hope you're still reading this, becasue if you arn't I've just wasted a lot of space. **

**Wow...I think I'm done now. **

**Let us begin...**

* * *

Sam slowly peeked her head into Danny's room.

"Danny?" She whispered. In her arms was the fox-like Kudamon.

"I don't think he's awake." He said.

"Oh…" Sam said in disappointment. Then she realized something. "Kudamon?" the digimon looked at his partner. "If Danny had his spirit key, does that mean he has a digimon too?" Kudamon nodded.

"Yes. Although what Digimon it is, is unknown to me."

"Hey! Little digimon!" Sam shouted. Kudamon cringed.

"Don't yell! You'll wake him up!" He snapped. Danny stirred and then his eyes flickered open.

"Sam?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just making sure you're ok." She replied with a smile.

"What are you holding?" Sam looked down at the large eyes of Kudamon.

"It's called a digimon." She whispered. "He says that you have one too." Danny nodded. "Can I see it?"

Danny tapped the side of his bed and Blacktsunomon came out.

"That's it?" Sam asked. She had been expecting a large beast to come out, or at least something the size of Kudamon.

"This is just my in-training state lady!" The puff ball snapped. "I can be much more ferocious when I need to be!"

"He was the wolf Sam." Danny said weakly. "It wasn't really a wolf at all. He was a digimon. A digital monster."

Sam stared at Blacktsunomon.

"_He_ was a wolf?"

"You better believe it sister." The puff ball spat. "I could whoop Mr. Foxie's rear end any day of the week!" Kudamon sneered.

"You see this ear ring?" He asked, patting the thing with his paw. Blacktsunomon nodded. "Well this device is at this moment gaining power to use in battle. But I won't waste it on petty fights. I'll save it for when you get _your_ butt kicked trying to protect the spirit key."

Blacktsunomon bristled. "I can protect it good enough!" He snarled.

"Give it up ya' fuzz ball." Danny sighed.

"Fine." The digimon said in a huff. "But I still don't need any help."

"Well if Raven here didn't help, then this room would've been torn apart by me. I was ready to steal the key myself."

"Raven?" Danny asked.

"He likes to call me that." Sam replied. "We'd better be going so you and your partner can get some rest. Ok?" Danny nodded and closed his eyes again. Sam, still holding Kudamon in her arms, quietly shut the door behind her and left.

* * *

Blacktsunomon watched as Danny typed away at his computer a few days later. 

"Is this a portal into the digital world?" He asked.

"No." Danny replied, semi annoyed. "This is just my computer. I can type on it, or surf the web." The digimon blushed. How could he have forgotten the battle against Dioboromon?

"Do you play the harmonica?" he asked. Danny stared at his partner.

"No. I can't play anything."

"Oh…" Blackgabumon sighed in disappointment. "I wish you did."

"Well I don't." Danny snapped. The digimon walked across the room and began looking around.

"There's a lot of rockets on the ceiling." He said. "Do you want to be an astronaut?"

Danny looked at the ceiling as well.

"Yeah. That's what I want to be but, with the way things are going now, I don't think that'll happen." For a moment Blacktsunomon wondered what he meant, and then thought he had the answer.

"I knew a digiestined who became an astronaut. I went with him. Having a digimon doesn't really change everything."

Danny sighed,

"But you don't understand. That's not it."

Blacktsunomon stared in confusion. Well then…what could it be?

* * *

Tucker was aimlessly walking around a computer store looking for something that Danny would possibly want. 

"Maybe he wants one of those new laser mice." He thought out loud. So the geek headed to the mouse isle. They were all old and out dated, especially one that was larger than his head. It was made from metal and had two large red orbs for the buttons. There looked like two shards of metal coming out from behind the buttons and a frayed cord coming out from the back. Tucker picked it up to look closer, but it began to glow a red light, so he dropped it. The red orbs glowed brightly and it moved forwardto rub itself against the boy's pant leg. Tucker stood rigid with fright, and then ran from the store. The mouse stood dumbfounded for a moment, but then took off after the boy.

* * *

Tucker ran blindly through people and traffic. Every time he stopped, that mouse was stillfollowing him. 

"You're not getting me!" He yelled. "You out dated piece of tech!"

The thing squeaked, but continued the hunt.

Tucker spotted a dumpster and jumped inside. He peeked over the edge as the mouse rolled past. The boy then let out a sigh of relief. Then there was an ear splitting screech, that made the hair on his neck stand up.

Maybe the mouse had been hit by a car.

Maybe he got stepped on.

Maybe he just died…or something like that.

Getting out of the dumpster, Tucker looked around, and was pushed aside by a crowd of panicked people. Grabbing a man by the arm he asked,

"What's going on?"

"There are two monsters out there! A werewolf and a cat creature!" He screamed. "You better run too!"

Tucker paused for a moment.

Werewolf?

Maybe it was that wolf again. The one from the other day when Danny got attacked. Tucker wanted to run away like the man said, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he went to investigate. The boy turned a corner and spotted a different wolf creature holding the mouse by its cord and poking it with a large knife. It had purple fur, and stood up on two legs. The creature seemed to be wearing pants, gloves, and a ragged scarf. The mouse was squeaking in fear.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted. "Leave that guy alone!" The wolf looked up from what he was doing and gave the boy a devilish smile.

"Sure." He sneered. The mouse was thrown against a brick wall. It squeaked in pain as a dent formed in its back.

"You have no right to torture that…mouse…Even if it is an outdated piece of tech!" Tucker continued.

"Outdated piece of tech?" The wolf smiled. "It's a little baby digimon. I just want its data for my own needs."

"Data?" Tucker asked. Suddenly he was pushed over by something landing on his back.

"That's right." Said a smooth female voice. "We want that things data to make us stronger. It's no use protecting such a little thing." A white cat with large ears and clawed gloves leapt off him and stood beside the wolf.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Tucker asked, getting up, and standing his ground.

"I'm Strabimon." Snapped the wolf.

"And I'm Gatomon." Sneered the cat.

"I'd run right now if I were you human." Strabimon demanded. "You see this knife?"

"And these claws?" Gatomon added.

"Yeah." Tucker gulped.

"Well, they were 'gifts' from some honorable Leomon." Strabimon continued.

"He was so honorable, he barely even put up a fight." Gatomon laughed cruelly. "We shared his data."

"I got the attacks." The Wolf twirled the knife.

"And I got his strength. With it I digivolved to Gatomon." Said the cat. She then ran at Tucker and ripped his left pant leg off from the knee down. The boy stood petrified.

"See? I'm a fierce as a lion. As unpredictable as a cat." She sneered. The two started laughing.

"You can run now boy." Strabimon snapped.

"But I won't. Not until you leave that mouse alone."

"This isn't a mouse little boy." Said the cat. "This is a Metalkoromon. A baby digimon, and it had just enough data to keep us satisfied."

Tucker stared at the mouse. Was it like the wolf Danny saw. A digimon? He looked at the mouse, who was squeaking weakly.

"_He was following me." _Tucker thought. _"When I picked him up, he began to glow. It was kinda' like when that ghost got Danny. Maybe this thing came for me. Maybe if I protect it, then it'll leave me alone, or help me in some way." _Tucker then took out his PDA and started pushing buttons. He finally came across the thing he wanted.

"I bet you couldn't pick on that thing if it was bigger!" he shouted. A beam shot from his PDA and hit the small mouse. It began to glow. A male voice then cried out,

"Metalkoromon digivolve to…Kapurimon!" Left in the mouse's place was looked like round raccoon with no arms and legs. It was wearing a large metal helmet.

"Well that didn't work as good as hoped." Tucker sighed. Gatomon smiled evilly.

"Thanks! Now we have more data!" The two lunged at Kapurimon, but were blasted in the face by a stream of pink bubbles.

"Blah!" Strabimon blanched.

"Come on!" Kapurimon shouted, bouncing away from his attackers. Tucker stood for a moment and then ran after him, quickly catching up.

"So you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"That'd be nice. Just don't drop me again." So Tucker grabbed the creature and made a run for safety. While he was doing so, a red mist swirled around him, and astrange symbolappeared over his head. There was a flash and a copper key was hanging around his neck.

"What's that?" Tucker spazzed, remembering Danny.

"Well I guess it's your spirit key." Kapurimon said. "That's the key of understanding. And I think I'm your partner."

Tucker gulped.

"You aren't going to try and kill me are you?" He asked.

"No." the raccoon replied. "But the digimon behind you are."

"Fist of the beast king!" Strabimon shouted. A great lion head erupted from his fist and thundered toward Tucker and Kapurimon. The boy managed to jump out of the way just in time, but in an instant, Strabimon was upon them, with Leomon's knife against his throat.

"Say nighty night boy." He sneered.

* * *

**Spy Guy: Ok. I'm still not sure whether Kapurimon should digivolve to Hagurumon or Kokuwamon. It can go either way. Hagurumon digivolves to guardromon. Kokuwamon digivolves to Kuwagamon. I really can't decide. They're both good. you decide. And review. **


	4. The ghost and the darkness

**Spy Guy: And here we go again! Please review! I know people are reading this.I know you are. I have this nifty thing called a stats page. And I know all you people are either liking or hateing this. so review! **

**(Puss in boots eyes.)**

**for the sake of a poor starving artist?**

**Or a crazy fanfiction writer. **

**You decide. **

**And **S2teennovelist **I like Gatomon too. She's one of my favorites.Just think about Reppamon's speech about having to fight. And then think about Kari. And then keep thinking and maybe eventually you'll figure everything out. and then I'll have to figure it out too.But I have a basic idea.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a calm male voice. Strabimon turned around and hissed.

"Who dares interrupt me this time?" The wolf spotted a white fox standing next to a black haired girl. The fox's hind quarters were just a spectral mist, wrapped around a golden metal object.

"Raven tells me that that is her friend." He continued, pointing to Tucker. "And I will fight to stop you from killing him out of anger."

Strabimon and Gatomon laughed.

"You're just a rookie." Laughed the cat. "I'm a champion. Lightning claw!" The cat lunged forward, claws outstretched.

"Bullet whirlwind!" Kudamon began twirling himself around the golden object. A fierce volley bullets shot from it and flew at the duo.

"Yipe!" Strabimon exclaimed, dropping the knife as a bullet made contact with his foot. Gatomon was almost dancing to avoid the shots.

"Let's make a run for it!" She shouted . Strabimon nodded and turned tail. They ran over the pavement, being chased by Kudamon's bullets. When they were out of range, the fox stopped spinning, and the onslaught ceased. Sam bent down and offered her hand to the boy.

"Come on Tucker. Get up." She said. The boy was hyperventilating and was hugging the digimon so hard that his eyes bulged. Sam sighed and pulled him to his feet by the front of his shirt.

"I almost died." He squeaked.

"Choking! Not breathing!" Kapurimon gasped.

"Sorry." Tucker said. "I still can't believe that I'm alive."

"Well you are." Replied Kudamon. "You are alive, but just by a very convenient and highly unlikely chance."

Tucker got up and dropped Kapurimon to the ground and shouted,

"I'm alive!"

"Yay. You're alive and you just dropped me on the pavement. Thanks a lot." Kapurimon groaned.

"Oops." Was all Tucker said.

Sam then turned her attention to the large knife that was laying next to where Tucker had been.

"This thing is huge." She commented.

"That knife belongs to a Leomon." Kudamon said.

"That Gatomon said that they took it when they beat up a Leomon." Kapurimon added.

"What should we do with it?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we should keep it somewhere safe. Somewhere where no evil human or digimon can get to it." Kudamon replied.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tucker asked, looking very confused.

"Let me give you the condensed version because I've had to explain this many times already." Kudamon snapped. "I'm a digimon. That thing is a digimon. We live inside a digital world located in electronic devices. Are you with me so far?"

Tucker nodded. The fox continued.

"Ok. Every digimon has a partner. Kapurimon's partner is you. And in turn every human has a spirit key inside of them. Raven's is the key of balance. Yours is the key of understanding. You can use this key to help Kapurimon digivolve up to higher levels." The fox finished, still leaving Tucker confused.

"Oh forget you." He growled. "Raven always said you were very smart, but I guess that she was just a little bit wrong" Tucker frowned at the digimon.

"I'm plenty smart. I've already turned that thing into a raccoon ball…thing…" Tucker said proudly.

"Then congrats. You managed to digivolve your digimon from baby to in-training. You're going to have to do better than that it you want to protect your friend and his spirit key." Kudamon snapped.

"His?" Tucker asked turning to Sam.

"Danny's." Sam replied. "A digimon called Wisemon is after Danny's key. And Danny as well." Tucker thought for a moment and then said,

"The other day, when Danny saw the wolf, after you were unconscious, the wolf and the ghost were talking about spirit keys. And there was something about his key being corrupted."

"That would explain a lot." Kudamon commented. "The key of darkness is never a natural key. It comes from true evil inside. I was afraid to meet your friend, Raven, because anyone with that key would have to be extremely unpleasant. But when I saw him, well, he wasn't, and now I know why."

"Danny's true key is something else." Sam said. "But what could it be?"

"I don't know." Kudamon said. "But let's just get this knife to safety."

"Maybe Danny's house?" Tucker suggested. "He has a high security vault in his basement. We could hide the knife there."

"Good idea Tuck." Sam said.

* * *

Gatomon and Strabimon stopped after running for a while behind a dumpster where they caught their breath.

"My foot's gonna' be hurting for a week." The wolf complained. "That bullet went right inside too. I don't even want to take it out."

"Well at least we didn't lose anything." Gatomon smiled. "And now we just have to plan our revenge." Strabimon looked up from his wounded foot and smiled as well.

"With the Leomon Knife, nothing can possibly go wrong." Then his smile faded. "Gatomon? Do you have the knife?" He asked nervously.

"No. Don't you?" She shrieked.

"It's gone! I must've dropped it when that stupid fox shot at me! Ugh! Now they'll really pay!" Strabimon tried to run off, but fell when he tried putting pressure on his foot.

"Strabimon! Are you ok?" Gatomon asked, concerned.

"I think it's swelling up." The wolf replied through gritted teeth. "It's feeling real tender right now."

"We've got to get the bullet out before it gets infected." The cat said. Strabimon looked at her strangely.

"No. We've got to get the knife back right now, or else we'll show that we're weak." He snapped. Gatomon sighed.

"But if we wait, their digimon will get stronger and we'll have more data to absorb when we do them in. And if you do it now, you'll just botch the whole thing up. They're not goin' anywhere." Strabimon thought this over for a moment and then replied,

"Alright. But we'll be getting stronger too. And maybe along the way, we'll get some new weapons. Something greater than a knife. Something more powerful."

"Yeah. Now just hold still while I get this bullet out." The cat said.

* * *

Danny was working on the homework he had missed at the desk in his room. Blacktsunomon was also on this desk, watching his partner intently.

"The answer is five." The digimon said. Danny scowled at him.

"No it's not. The answer is eight." He snapped.

"Nope. It's five." Danny set his pencil down on the desk.

"Look fuzz ball, I'm the one who has been going to school. Don't think that I don't know the answer. Now…the answer is eight."

"Well if you want to get it wrong."

Danny growled. At that moment, Tucker and Sam, carrying their partners, walked in.

"Tucker? What's the answer to number ten?" Danny asked.

"Five." The boy replied. Blacktsunomon smiled and snickered.

"And you're the one who's been going to school." He laughed. Danny growled again. Then he turned to his friend.

"I see you have your own puff ball too." He said.

"I was looking for something to give to you, but then this thing attacked me in a computer store and here I am now. With a raccoon thing. A masked raccoon thing." Tucker replied.

"I was sitting in a computer store and here I am." Kapurimon mumbled. "With a geek. A geek who won't stop calling me a thing."

"Hey. To Danny I'm a puff ball, or a fuzz ball, or something of that sort. It gets real old real fast." Said Blacktsunomon.

"Oh joy. I'm the only rookie among puff balls." Kudamon grumbled. "I might as well join in the fun." The fox suddenly glowed with a black and white light that slowly became smaller. Left in Sam's arms was a small white creature with fox ears, a fox tail, and four very short and small legs. Its tail was was striped with blue.

"Hello my name is Kyaromon and blah de blah de blah. You know the rest." Sam then realized that he had become much lighter.

"It feels like I'm holding nothing." She said.

"I'm hollow." Kyaromon replied. "Try throwing me up in the air. I'll float." The girl did so and the fox stayed suspended in the air above her head.

"Now can you please get me down? I'm afraid of heights." Kyaromon asked.

"Why can't you do anything cool?" Tucker asked Kapurimon.

"I can break dance. Wanna' see?" The raccoon asked.

"Not really."

"Oh Danny!" Sam said, forgetting about Kyaromon for a moment. "We got into this fight with two digimon and one of them dropped this." She took out the large knife from her back pack and showed it to him. Danny's eyes opened in amazement.

"Wow…What are we going to do with it?" He asked.

"We were wondering if we could hide it in the weapons vault." She replied. "No one could get to it there."

Danny shook his head.

"No one but my parents. Even I don't know the code. But I do know a place where it could go. A place where only a ghost could get to." He took the knife from Sam and reached under the bed. When his hand came back out the knife was no longer there.

"Umm…Partner?" Blacktsunomon asked. "Hiding it under the bed really isn't a good idea. It'd be safer to lock it in your refrigerator. And I know that your dad would probably eat it."

"It's not just under the bed. There's about a foot of space between the floors. A secret place. I just phased through the floor boards and left it in the space. No big." Then he realized that all the digimon were looking at him strangely.

"Raven!" Kyaromon shouted urgently. "We have to go right now! So please get me down from here! We have to go!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later, but we have to go!"

Sam then grabbed Kyaromon by his tail and held him once again in her arms.

"Well I guess this is bye Danny. I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that, she left.

"This, phasing through the floor thing." Kapurimon asked. "Does that mean that your hand passed through the floor without moving floor boards?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda half ghost."

The two digimon turned white as a sheet.

"Wow…maybe we should go too." Kapurimon said nervously.

"Why do you want to go too?" Tucker asked.

"I'll explain later." The raccoon snapped. He tried to leave, but his partner held him back.

"No. You explain now. In front of Danny."

Kapurimon gulped.

"Well…There's a prophesy about ghost and the darkness…"

* * *

"And the ghost with the key of his darkness in his heart, shall come upon us, and drown the whole world in the darkness that had consumed him. Only the two combined forces of light can save us from the ultimate threat. And only they can help the true crest be revealed, to for soon the threat shall grow stronger, until its black ice kills all…" Kyaromon stopped his cryptic tale and stared up at the eyes of his partner.

"It fits. It all fits. Danny must be that ghost. He has the key of darkness. It is a very powerful key and it could soon over take him, and turn his against us all. This is what will happen if he's not strong enough."

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked. "Is there any way we can help him?"

The fox nodded.

"Yes Raven. We have to find the two forces of light. But I have no idea what they are, or where to find them. One could be the key of light. There must be someone out there with that spirit key."

"The trouble is that that person could be anywhere." Sam said.

"Yes." Kyaromon nodded. "And how will we ever find it in time?"

* * *

**Spy Guy: Ok. Hi! Here I am again. Can more people give me ideas of what Kapurimon should digivolve to? Not that I don't trust the people who have, I just want to have as many options as possible. Ok? Alright. Thanks. **

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**And spring break is this week! They'll be lots of updates of all my stories! Yay! Huzzah!Boo-yea! And all thatand what not.**

**Wax on! Wax off!**


	5. The viral Star

**Spy guy: And here we are again. Next chapter. **

**ummm...Where to begin...**

**Earthpaw: in response to your commentabout Strabimon, yes I know he is the spirit of light. Let's just say that he's Lobomon's tainted rookie here. When subjected to the power of the key of light, his true form will be revealed. Ok? Ok. **

**S2teennovelist: I like the long reviews. It gives me something to do, and you give me a lot of good ideas. Danny didn't hear Sam telling the tale. He heard it from Kapurimon. But it's common knowledge to all digimon. In this chapter we head on into the Kudamon story arc.**

**I porbably shouldn't sayanything else, becauseif Igive too much away, it'll be boring. Ok? OK.**

**Discalimerl:I still can't think of anything funny. So that means I still don't own it.**

* * *

Danny stood for a moment after Kapurimon had finished his tale.

"I'm sorry Danny." Blacktsunomon whimpered. "I would've told you sooner, but I didn't know. You never told me you were a ghost. You never told me that you had those powers." He looked away again. Danny said nothing. He just stared.

"So this key. It's going to…make me evil?" He asked finally. The digimon nodded.

"That's why Kyaromon wanted Sam to leave. He said that the key of darkness can only belong to someone who is pure evil, or if their key is corrupted. He was afraid of you. And when you used your ghost powers he became afraid again." Tucker said. "That guy seems kinda' paranoid."

"Well for all we know," Kapurimon commented, "Danny could be evil right now. He could just be pretending to be nice." Danny then turned to Blacktsunomon.

"I can honestly say that I'm not just pretending. I'll never turn evil." Danny's blue eyes glowed green for just a second. Blacktsunomon sighed.

"I trust you partner. No matter what, I'll trust you." The puff ball then snuggled up against the boys leg. Danny then picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"I don't know what good that'll do. You're just a fuzz ball."

Blacktsunomon growled.

"In case you've forgotten, I was the wolf in the rain. The wolf that saved your life! Phantomon would've taken you back to Wisemon so you could be his servant. Luckily I got there first, or you'd be working for him right now."

Tucker then said,

"Hey. Didn't you used to work for Wisemon? That ghost said something about you being back at the base."

Blacktsunomon sighed and nodded.

"Yes I did. It was a few years ago. My old partner, Matt, was gone. He got old, and because digimon don't ever die, I was all alone. So I wandered, having no idea where I was going. This was back when I was just a normal Gabumon, with blue fur and yellow skin. Then I was ambushed by a pack of Bakemon. They captured me and took me to Wisemon's base. He then added a virus to my system, causing me to be directly connected with him. Now I had no choice but to follow. Wisemon then used his powers to digivolve me to Blackgarurumon. After that I was forced to join his army and fight against what I had once fought for: The freedom of the digital world. But I kept going, in hopes that I would someday be able to go back to the real world and find my new partner. Onlyhis pure key could delete the virus that tethered me to Wisemon."

"But you lost your chance when Phantomon caught me." Danny added.

"Yes." Blacktsunomon sighed. "I was so close, but no. Wisemon got in the way."

"What can we do?" Danny asked.

"We have to defeat Wisemon!" The fuzz ball shouted. "We have to stop his plan and free the digital world!"

"But how can we do that? If what Kapurimon said is right, soon I'm going to be on Wisemon's side. Whether I like it or not my key is the key of darkness, and I can't change the fact that I'm a ghost! Believe me. I've tried." Danny said.

"He has." Tucker added. "At my expense most of the time."

"We'll find some way Danny." Blacktsunomon said. "Don't you worry."

* * *

It was the next day. Danny was walking down the side walk, next to Tucker and Sam. They had left the digimon home and were heading off to school. 

"I'm sorry I left like that Danny." Sam said. "But Kyaromon was so nervous. And it was getting late anyway."

"Oh sure. Listen to Kyaromon." Danny huffed. "I heard why he was so afraid of me."

"Danny, Kyaromon thinks that he knows how to save you." Danny immediately perked up.

"How?" he asked.

"The prophecy told of the two combined forces of light. One of them could be the key of light. And all we have to do is find thw person who holds it. It won't be easy, but if we look hard enough, we might just get lucky."

"You've been lucky before, but you won't get lucky again." Said a voice from behind them. When the group turned around, they saw Strabimon and Gatomon poised to attack.

"Give us back the Leomon knife!" Strabimon demanded.

"Are these the guys who attacked you before?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded. "Well they'll never get that knife back now."

"And what are you gonna' do about it?" Gatomon spat mockingly.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. Two white rings appeared around his waist and traveled over his body, changing the color of his hair and leaving him in a black Hazmat suit.

"Did you just digivolve or something?" Strabimon asked. He was answered by a well aimed ecto beam that sent him flying across the pavement. Danny laughed cruelly.

"Go easy on them Danny. They're living things. You _can_ kill them." Sam said.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened." Danny then dodged a lightning claw attack from Gatomon, and shot some ecto goop over her eyes. The cat spun around, trying to get it free. Danny then changed back.

"Let's go while they're distracted." The three ran across the side walk heading for the school.

* * *

It was a few minutes later, and Gatomon was still trying to get the goop from her eyes. She had stopped moving about, and was now sitting on the pavement, pulling at it with her claws. A girl with orange hair and a teal headband drove up in a red convertible. She pulled over and got out. 

"Oh you poor kitty." She cooed. "What happened?" With a great jerk she pulled the goop off.

"Yipe!" The cat shouted. "Lady please! That hurts!" The girl pulled back and gasped. Gatomon hissed.

"You talk!" She shouted.

"Oh there's a surprise! I talk! Wow! That must be like the biggest deal in the world!" The cat spat. Then in an instant there was a purple wolf separating the two.

"Go away human!" It snapped. "And leave us alone!" The girl backed away and ran into her car. After quickly turning the key, she drove away.

"Why do humans have to be so nosey?" Strabimon growled. "It'd be better if they just left us all alone. Come on." Strabimon began walking off, but Gatomon hung back, watching the car as it became smaller and smaller.

"Thank you." She whispered, right before she took off after the wolf.

* * *

Kyaromon hung forlornly out the open window is Sam's room. He sighed. Life was so boring without anything to do. All he was supposed to do all day, was sit in the window and not move. How boring was that? Then there was a noise from below. Soon a voice called up. 

"Kyaromon? Is that you up there?" The fox looked around, but saw no one.

"This is Kyaromon. Who's there?" He asked. There was a small chuckle and a figure stepped out from the shadows. Kyaromon's eyes widened.

"It's Blackkyubimon." Said a dark grey nine-tailed fox. "But you'd remember me as Renamon." She smiled up and the little puff ball. Kyaromon noticed a plastic bead necklace around her neck.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm searching for the key. Have you heard of anything up in that fancy mansion of yours?" She asked. Kyaromon sighed.

"Just give up now Blackkyubimon. I tried the same thing as you. It didn't work. Trust me. Go home."

The other fox sighed as well.

"I see you're here too. Did that virus get taken care of?" She asked.

"Yes it did." Kyaromon replied. "Did yours?"

"Yes. But at a price. I'm now a member of Wismon's elite fighting team, the Stars of Sirius. He got fed up with mercenaries and decided to send us in." Blackkyubimon said.

"That's partially my fault. I was one of those mercenaries." Kyaromon blushed.

"So that's how you got rid of it. Now the most powerful force in the digital world is after you. I'd be afraid to sleep at night. Especially now that the Stars know about it." Blackkyubimon said sinisterly.

"You've changed…Renamon." Kyaromon sighed.

"No. You've changed. You used to be all for fighting. Now you're all hot air." The black fox laughed.

"I'm still a good fighter!" The puff ball snapped.

"Then prove it. There's an opening in the Stars. Blackgarurumon left us. We're looking for a replacement. I could put in a good word for you. It would make Wisemon forgive you."

Kyaromon growled.

"I'll never work for Wisemon ever again. I've discovered a world where I'm not always afraid! And I know where Blackgarurumon is and he's much happier without your stupid team! Whether you want to believe it or not, I've found the person who held my spirit key!"

Blackkyubimon gasped.

"You know Wisemon hunts down and kills every digimon with a spirit key!" She shouted. "And the Stars of Sirius are the ones to do it!"

"But I'm not afraid." Kyaromon said. "I know Renamon would never hurt me. We hid for months in the café ware house, listening to poetry readings together. I gave you that necklace that you still wear around your neck. Renamon wouldn't attack me after all that."

"And I still won't. But you haven't' met Fangmon yet. He's a killer with no conscious. He'll rip you apart and take your data for himself. And he'll never look back."

"I don't live in fear anymore." Was Kyaromon's reply.

"Either you join the Stars, or the other Stars will come and rip you up. We don't take no for an answer." And with that Blackkyubimon left. Kyaromon whimpered as she left. His heart torn in two between Renamon, and his Raven…

* * *

**Spy Guy: Ok. Don't worry if it looks like I'm just talking about a few characters. Kapurimon and Tucker will have their story arc too. Danny's arc is a big one that continues through everyone elses. Right now is Kudamon's arc. Can some one tell me what digimon deystroys technology? There has to beone. That would be perfect for Tucker's arc. I thinkI've come to thedescion of Kapurimon digivolving to Hagurumon. i consultedthe secret Secret Spy Guy secret circle of secretspies and we came to this conclusion. Just hear me out. Digimon comes.Affetcts all tech. Danny and Sam need help.Kapurimonmalfunctioningtoo. Tucker doesn't understand.Then he understands and Kapurimon digivolves to Gaurdromon and manages to use the key power to win. the end. if no one likes that please tell me. **

**And please review peoples. **


	6. Attack of the Stars

**Spy Guy: Hello. I'm paul. Actually i'm not, so just forget what I just said. **

**umm ok...**

**Gundamknight, Welcome to the insanity and bad spelling of Secret Spy guy. The Secret Spy cirlce of secret secret soy secrets...What was I talking about? Any way welcome and review again!**

**Earthpaw, isn't Blacktsunomon soooo cute! But he's also very tuff. (I have no idea how to spell that.) And yay! You like the Tucker arc! Yay! Hoorah and Huzzah and all that happy stuff! And you don't want to kill me for my descison! Yay! I'm alive!**

**Spdgirl, Where are ya! I miss your reviews...**

**S2teennovelist, Yay! Another long review! I love reading those things. It's fun. Don't you ever stop. Actually in the original story Renamon was Sam's partner. And then there was that period when her partner was Demidevimon and she had the key of magic. And there was also a period when Tucker's partner was Tentomon and Danny's was dobermon. and for a while Danny even had a digimon that I made up in my head. But I changed that because a lot of people, don't really like reading about made up digimon. And it looked too much like Kapurimon, with a body. But Jazz's always stayed the same. Always. good luck writing a novel. I salute you. It's as hard as all heck. I've tried like...ten times. And everything I write ends up making no sense. So here I am honing my writing skills and waiting until the summer to start anew. Right now i'm trying to finish a childrens story I wrote. I wrote it in a day, but drawing the pictures...that's a different story...if you ever make up your own characters and decide to drawthemnevr make them perfectly round. never. It's heck. Pure heck. the idea for thsi story has been swimming in my head for over a year and finally I have let uit be free! But it's so much different. One:Lucemon's missing.Two: There are no actual live people from any of the series. That part got confusing. They were runningall over the place.and I vaugely remember Dnany getting turned into Duskmon?Butit's very fuzzy...very very fuzzy.Buit getting back toyour review, Danny will admit his love for Sam...eventually. I'm not so sure ifit's gonna' be Tuckerand Sam who save Danny, or Jazz.I started writing the next chapter and some familiar digimon who have armor digivolved using thekey of light show up adntry to kidnapp her. And they end up taking Danny too. I think...still working onthat one...and I think yourright aboutlove beating thedark, but I think I'm going to stick with light. just becasue that was how the story was fora year. yay! You like my story! Yay!**

**And did anyone notice in the last chapter Danny's little dark streak? go back and look. It's important.**

* * *

Danny sat in his English class. Mr. Lancer was still droning on about David Copperfield. 

Like usual, the boy began staring out the window. Soon he noticed a large black and red wolf hiding a ways away. It had a long snout and its mouth was filled with sharp teeth. A long pink tongue hung over them, dripping with thick saliva.

"_That's no ordinary wolf. That has to be a digimon. That's the second wolf I've seen out of that window." _Danny thought. Then the black key that was hidden underneath his t-shirt began glowing purple. The light kept getting brighter and brighter. The wolf drew his lips back in a sneer. Then it howled a loud ear piercing howl. Danny held his breath as he saw everyone looking at him.

"Oh 'Call of the Wild' Danny!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "Turn your stupid cell phone off!"

Just then a red ball of fire, ripped the class room door off its hinges. In stepped a strange looking Doberman and a dark gray fox. The Doberman's ears were long tattered strips. His eyes blood red. Small spikes ran down his spine and seemed to come out of the backs of his feet.

Then the red wolf ran up, jumped through the glass window, and pinned Danny to the ground. He laughed cruelly, saliva dropping on Danny's face.

"So here you are ghost boy." He sneered. "Glad it was so easy to find you. My name is Fangmon. I'm second in command of Wisemon's elite force called the Stars of Sirius. We were sent to bring you back to Wisemon. "

Danny struggled to get free from underneath the wolf's claws.

"You're only second in command!" Danny spat. "Was this job too easy for your leader to show up!" Fangmon snarled and placed his paw over Danny's throat. He then slowly began pressing down. The boy gasped for breath.

"The leader had better things to do, and if he were here right now,…you'd be with Wisemon already. Don't you enjoy these moments of freedom? They're gonna' be your last."

Danny gagged and Fangmon laughed, but raised his paw.

"Dobermon! Blackkyubimon! Get some rope!" Fangmon growled.

"Rope?" Danny asked mockingly. "You can't tie me up! You don't have thumbs!" Fangmon laughed again.

"Just watch us."

The Doberman and the fox came each holding rope in their mouths. Fangmon pulled Danny roughly to his feet and stepped back. Then in a blur, the other two ran in circles around the boy until the rope was pulled around him. Danny yelped.

"We don't need knots." Dobermon sneered, still holding the rope in his mouth. The ropes were very tight and Danny was struggling to breathe. The key began glowing brighter than ever before. Then there was a sharp howl and a black wolf tackled Dobermon, causing him to let go of the rope.

"Blackgarurumon!" Danny shouted.

"I'm here Danny!" He shouted. The fox then let go as well and shouted,

"Fox tail inferno!" Red fire balls shot from her nine tails, straight at Blackgarurumon.

"Howling blaster!" He shouted. A blue blast shot out of his mouth and countered the rival attack.

"Well, Blackkyubimon. Long time no see." Blackgarurumon sneered. "Still working for that looser Skullbaluchimon?"

"Skullbaluchimon could rip you apart!" The fox retorted. Blackgarurumon laughed at this, but then he was knocked over by Fangmon.

"Skullbaluchimon can rip you up, but so can I. And I'm here!" The red wolf snarled.

"Blackgarurumon!" Danny shouted. He then searched for a place to hide so he could go ghost, but before he could, Mr. Lancer grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh 'White Fang' Mr. Fenton! We have to get out of here! There's a bunch of mutant dogs in the class room!" The teacher cried.

"Who's a mutant?" Dobermon growled in his ear. "Certainly you're not talking about me?"

"Sweet 'Wild Trek!' They talk!"

"How could you not hear them before!" Danny shouted.

"No time for details Mr. Fenton! Let's go!" Mr. Lancer tried to drag Danny out the door, but was stopped by Dobermon.

"Where do you think you're going with the kid?" The dog growled. "Neither of you are going anywhere!"

"Danny!" Blackgarurumon shouted. He then threw Fangmon off him and ran at Dobermon.

"Howling blaster!" he snarled. A blue blast hit the dog right in the face. He yelped and staggered out of the way.

"Get out of here Danny!" Blackgarurumon shouted. "Your friends are already safe! Just run!" Danny paused for a moment and then tore from the room, followed by Mr. Lancer.

"What was going on back there?" The teacher asked.

"I'm really not going to say." Danny replied. There was a howl, and none other than Fangmon appeared in the hallway, quickly gaining on the two.

"Great 'Lost on a mountain in Maine!'" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "We're done for!"

"Random claw!" Yelled a male voice. A white blur streaked past the two and rammed straight into the red wolf. Sam and Tucker were standing at the end of the hallway. Next to Tucker was a strange cog like creature.

"Come with me!" Tucker shouted. "My buddy Hagurumon will protect us."

"What will you do Sam?" Danny asked.

"Me and Reppamon will take care of these guys." She replied. "You just need to get out of here." Danny nodded and began following Tucker. Mr. Lancer came as well.

"Aren't you the fox that Blackkyubimon told me about?" Fangmon asked, covered in cuts from Reppamon's claws.

"Yep. Whirling blade!" The fox then when into a somersault and his blade tail was aimed to cut Fangmon in half, but the wolf dodged just in time, and Reppamon became stuck in the wall.

"_Oh of course you had to get me stuck in the wall." _

"Be quiet!" Reppamon snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked.

"My tail. It won't shut up!"

"_You do realize that no one can hear me, but you?" _

"Yes I am quite aware of that."

"Can we get back to the fight." Fangmon snarled. "I have some prey to catch!"

"Of course! As soon as I get out of here!" Reppamon shouted.

"I'd knew you'd be here." Said a female voice. The white fox looked, only to see Blackkyubimon staring back at him. She was still wearing the necklace.

"Just give up." She cooed. "If you give up, Wisemon'll forgive you for betraying him.

"I may have loved Renamon, but you are a different person entirely, Blackkyubimon." Reppamon said calmly.

"You loved me?" She whispered. Then her expression hardened. "Well then, if that is your choice, Foxtail inferno!" The nine red hot blasts fired from the fox's tails.

"Reppamon!" Sam shouted. She tried to get to her digimon, but Fangmon stopped her.

"Don't you just love drama?" He sneered.

There was a thud as Kudamon fell from the wall without the blade tail to hold him to it. Blackkyubimon was gearing up for another attack when Kudamon whispered,

"Quoth the Raven, nevermore."

Blackkyubimon paused and the fire died down.

"The Raven." She whispered. And then she turned tail and ran.

"Where do you think you're going!" Fangmon shouted.

"I'm going home!" Was the fox's reply.

"You don't have a home!" the wolf shouted. "Get back here! No one quits the Stars and lives!" Blackkyubimon stopped and turned around.

"Blackgarurumon is still living." She said.

"Dobermon's going to whip him good."

Then the dog digimon was pushed through the class room wall by a blue blast. He fell limp to the ground.

"Sure." And with that the fox took off.

"This isn't working." Fangmon snarled. "Dobermon! Get up! We have to regroup!" the dog digimon struggled to his feet.

"You haven't seen the last of the Stars." Fangmon sneered. And with that, the two remaining Stars took off.

"Kudamon!" Sam shouted. She ran over to her partner. "Are you ok?"

"She's still Renamon. I know it." Kudamon babbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"We have to get to the café. She's going there. That's home." The fox continued.

"You mean Blackkyubimon?"

Kudamon nodded.

"We have to find her. She needs help to see what I have. I've known her all my life. And I won't let her do this to herself." The fox tried to get up, but stumbled. Sam then picked him up in her arms.

"Where is this café?" She asked.

"It's near the edge of town." Kudamon replied. "I'll tell you how to get there."

* * *

**Spy Guy: Here I am! I have some questions for you. ok. Should I bring Valerie into this? She was never in the original version...or was she?...it's fuzzy...very very fuzzy...anyways if so, should her digimon be Lopmon? Lopmon's got an awsome champion form. And an awsome ultimate form. Antylamon rocks! But I don't know it that'll work. And what about Vlad? I'm not sure about that. But if to maybe Monodramon. his ultimate form is Cyberdramon. That would fit. but I'm still not sure about this. Tell me what you think. And review! Review peoples! **


	7. The night has a thousand eyes

**Secret Spy Guy: Wow...I typed out my whole name. Isn't that great? Well I have a question for you. There are two ways I can end the Kudamon arc. There's the part with caracter death, and the part without. None of the really main charaters like Danny, Sam, Tucker and all their digimon, but one of the other good digimon in the arc. I already have the death one typed up, and they're digimon. They'll come back. But if you want it to take longer I can retype the whole chapter and prevent the death from happening, but that kinda messes the story up a little. But I can deal. **

**I'm pressed for time right now because I'm--Oh crap! He's coming! He's coming! One moment...Ok. Sorry about that. I'm inmy computor class and Ireally have to get back to work. (I'm not passing so well) So I can't respond to any reviews, but next chapter I'll answer all of them ok? Ok. So please answer the question above...one moment...ok. And I'm not going tobring Valerie or Vlad in right now. Maybe much much later. Maybe...one moment...ok. So hope you like this chapter. I wrote this at 11:00 at night. Whee! **

* * *

"So Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer asked Danny after they had found refuge in the Nasty Burger with the rest of the students. "What exactly happened back there?" Danny gulped.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He replied nervously.

"Danny, those things knew you. And more importantly they were after you too. You're one of my students, and it's my job as your teacher to find out what's going on and protect you."

"I can handle it." Danny said. "I've been handling it so far."

"But Mr. Fenton…" Mr. Lancer began, but the boy cut him off.

"You just have to trust me Mr. Lancer." He said. "I can do this." And with that Danny pulled away from the teacher and sat at the table with Tucker and Kapurimon.

"I hope Blackgaurumon is ok." Danny sighed.

"And Sam too." Tucker said. "I hope nothing happens to them."

"They'll be ok Tucker." Kapurimon reassured. "From what I've seen of Kudamon, he's a very powerful digimon, so his champion form must be unstoppable."

"I hope you're right." Tucker sighed. Then a random voice shouted,

"Dance off!" Kapurimon's eyes widened.

"I can break dance!" he shouted, as he began to jump away, but Tucker grabbed him by the tail.

"You are not break dancing!" He shouted.

"Someday…" The puff ball whispered.

* * *

Kudamon and Sam reached the outskirts of Amity park. It was a near ghost town of closed and empty shops. 

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Sam asked. The fox nodded.

"It looks a little different, but I can tell this is the place. There it is! Right over there!" He shouted. Kudamon jumped from Sam's arms and ran on his two front legs, as fast as he could, his spectral tail billowing behind him.

"Renamon!" Kudamon cried. The café door was swinging open in the wind. He ran inside, Sam racing after him.

Cobwebs and dust covered nearly empty book shelves. Old tables were left all alone in the center of the small building. A rat squeaked and hid in a hole in the wall. Kudamon made his way to a small door in the back. Slowly he pushed it open with his paw.

"Renamon?" He asked quietly. There was faint sobbing from inside.

"Go away." Was the reply.

"I'm not going to go away. This is my home too." Kudamon persisted.

"No it's not. Not any more." The voice sobbed. "You live in that mansion. With that girl. You no longer have the virus inside you."

"But neither do you." Kudamon whispered.

"But I have a different one." Came the broken reply. "A new one. Wisemon put it there. He put it there so I was tethered to him. And the only way I'll ever be free is if I find the human who holds my spirit key. But I'm trapped. I can't go looking for it. Something keeps stopping me!" The sobs became considerably louder.

"Renamon…" Kudamon sighed.

"Stop calling me that! I'm Blackkyubimon! I'm a virus type now! Wisemon did that to me!" She shouted.

"But to me you're Renamon. And you'll always be Renamon."

"Renamon was free!" Blackkyubimon cried. "I'm not!"

"I can help you." Kudamon begged. "Please let me help you."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back…" She whispered. "It's all I know now."

"You don't have to go back…"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"What do you know!" Blackkyubimon then ran from the room and stared Kudamon in the face.

"You live in that fancy house protected by all your pretty friends! While I was forced to work for Wisemon! Do you understand how hard that is!"

"Renamon…" He whispered.

"I'm not Renamon!" She shook her head around fiercely, until the plastic bead necklace fell off and hit the floor with a clatter.

"This belongs to Renamon!" Blackkyubimon sobbed. "Go find her! And leave me alone!" She then pushed past the small fox and tore through the old shop, knocking a book off one of the shelves. Kudamon watched as she left, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Renamon!" He cried. "Renamon!" But there was no reply. Sam then came in.

"Kudamon?" She asked.

"Oh Raven!" the fox sobbed as he slowly padded over to her. "There's nothing I can do. She's in trouble, but she won't let us help her. We can help her, but she won't listen."

"It's ok." Sam said. "It will be ok."

"She left the necklace I found for her. I gave it to her. I gave it to Renamon!" The fox leaned against Sam's leg and cried. She then picked him up.

"Let's go find Danny and Tucker. They'll be at the Nasty Burger. I hope." And with that the two left. But not before Sam picked up the necklace and placed it around her partners neck.

"You'll be needing this." She whispered. "I know it."

* * *

_"The night has a thousand eyes,_

_And the day but one;_

_Yet the light of the bright world dies,_

_With the dying sun._

_The mind has a thousand eyes,_

_And the heart but one;_

_Yet the light of a whole life dies,_

_When love is done."_

_Francis William Bourdillon_

_The Night has a Thousand Eyes

* * *

In the days after, Kudamon rarely left the house. As Kyaromon, he would twist the beads on the necklace with his tail for endless hours, sighing all the while. Sam would sometimes catch him reading "The Raven" Over and over again, whispering some of the words out loud. It made Sam upset to see him so sad, but no matter what she tried to do, the fox wouldn't come out of it. _

"_There's gotta be something I can do for him. Something to make him feel better." _But nothing would come to mind. And so Kyaromon just moped around, pining for his Renamon.

* * *

"Danny?" Blacktsunomon asked one night while the boy was getting ready for bed. "Do you think that the digital world will ever be safe again?" 

"I don't know." Was his reply. "There would have to be some kind of resistance there. Led by a strong leader. Someone brave."

"I knew a lot of brave people once." The puff ball said. "But the one that I know would have made it through all this would have to be Patamon. He digivolved to Angemon. Angemon saved us quite a few times. He is the strongest of all champions. I know he was very brave. He was partner to Matt's brother, T.K."

"Were there a lot of other digidestineds?" Danny asked.

"Yes. There were ones all over the world, but the ones that I knew were the true chosen ones. This was before the spirit keys were discovered. Back then there were only crests, and there weren't many of them. Tai had the crest of courage. His partner was an Agumon. Tai was always getting teased about his big hair. Then there was Sora with the crest of love, and her partner, Biyomon. I always thought she had a crush on Tai, but she ended up marrying Matt. And then Mimi and Palmon with the crest of Sincerity. Joe had the crest of reliability. He and his partner Gommamon were complete opposites. Izzy had the crest of knowledge. His partner was Tentomon. There was T.K and Patamon with the crest of hope. Kari was Tai's sister. Gatomon was her partner. She had the crest of light." Blacktsunomon said.

"Is Gatomon a white cat with large ears and two yellow gloves with large claws?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I got attacked by her the other day."

Blacktsunomon sighed.

"Well…when your partner dies, sometimes it's hard to find a new one, and Gatomon…never had a childhood. She grew up under the watchful eye of the evil Myotismon. So I guess, maybe when Kari died, she just went back to her old ways. Even I came under hard times. Wisemon got me. She was lucky that she escaped."

"Were there any others?" Danny asked.

"Later on in the years a new evil appeared. So new digidestined came forward to fight it. There was Davis and Veemon. Yolei and Hawkmon and Cody and Armadillomon. Then soon along came Ken and his partner Wormmon. He had the crest of kindness. I don't know what happened to any on them." Blacktsunomon sighed.

Danny then walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

"Let's just go to sleep for now" He said. "Sometimes you just have to sleep."

* * *

**Spy: Whee! I need your feed back before the next chapter goes out ok? OK.**


	8. Forevermore

**Soy Guy: And here it is. The exciting conclusion to the Kudamon arc. Yay! Now it's Tucker's turn! Any way, I was given a tip off by an annonymous secret spy friends from the secrey spy secret cirlcle thingy that I talked about earlier, that Kudamon (Becasue he is an actual real digimon.) is in the new series, digimon savers. And I like said, "Like wow." So I went on a big internet search for a screen shot of this so called Kudamon...and then I found one...and then I looked at the picture I had of Kudamon when I wrote this...and then I looked at the screen shot again...and I said, "Like wow..." Becasue they really looked nothing like each other at all. (This Kudamon had yellow stripes, no claws. and really tiny ears." And so I said, "wow..." And so, I'm just going to keep thinking that Kudamon is just the way I saw him first, and if you people like him the other way, use your, and I'm gonna quote my English teacher, "Imagination." Because this is a story and you can do anything you want to. **

**And I have the strange feeling I wanted to say something else. Oh well...**

**S2teennovelist, Sorry I couldn't respond to your last review. Yay! You like it! You really like it! Any way, there will be flash backs of season four, I know that for sure, and someone from season three pops up here. I'm still debating weather I should bring Terriermon and Lopmon into this. I had a good idea. No Valerie. No Vlad. Leave them out of this. Ok. Terriermon and Lopmon are in their Champion forms. (I'm calling them by their rookie names becasue I can't remember lopmon's champion right now.) They are not under Wisemon's control, but come from the last place in the digital world not under the evil digimon's control. They have come to ummm...and that's where my brain dies on that one. Tell me what you think. And we're doing poetry in English. I loved the night has a thousand eyes, but I have to say my all time favorite is the highwayman.**

**"And the highwayman cam riding, up to the old inn door." **

**It's so sad. I think I have tucker's arc figured out. Still has some kinks, but It'll be good. and during that Jazz's arc will be building up a bit. And the stars will have to find some new members. and they have to be canine. And there's already one in the story. hmmm...I wonder who that could be? Not Garurumon...some one else. and I think that's it. wow...I really typed a lot. goodness. I used and a lot didn't I? oops. I think I need a page break here.

* * *

****Gundamknight, sorry buddy. No Valerie. Maybe once I find her a better partner, but not right now.**

**And happy thanks to...Earthpaw, ****Ghostboy814** **Luna Phantom, and ****spdgirl****!Yay!happy people! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Heh. I forgot this last time. Oops. (Laughs nervously.) I don't own this. Really I don't. And I never will. Or will I? No I won't. i don't have enough connections. If I did, I would be doing a voice on it.****

* * *

One more thing...**

**Ihave a theory on the origins of Danny's last name. Fenton is a city in Michigan, which is the state where Butch Hartmen grew up. Fenton is supposedly the most haunted city in the whole state. Coinky-dink? I think not. Or maybe it is. hmmm...You guys just want me to shut up now don't you? Ok...fine...**

**

* * *

**

**Wait! Just kidding...you can read the story now...**

**

* * *

**"Come on Kyaromon, why don't you digivolve and we'll go for a walk?" Sam suggested the next evening to her digimon, who was still toying with the necklace. 

"I don't really feel like it." He replied.

"I didn't really say I was giving you any choice." Sam said with a smile. The fox sighed and with a glow of black and white light he had changed to Kudamon.

* * *

The two left the house, Kudamon padding along slowly, with Sam walking beside him. 

"She'll come back if she really loves you." Sam said, trying to cheer her partner up.

"But what if she doesn't love me?" He sighed. "We used to love, but what if something happened to change her…I know something's changed, but maybe her love for me changed too." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh…isn't that touching?" Snarled a voice from behind. Sam and Kudamon turned, only to see Fangmon, Dobermon, and a large blue wolf there.

"We're back." Fangmon sneered. "And with a new recruit. This fellow here is Gaogamon, and today, he has the initiation task of getting rid of you." Sam growled as her key began to glow.

"Kudamon digivolve to…Reppamon!" The great white fox snarled at the wolf.

"I won't let you hurt my partner!" He shouted. "Random claw!" Reppamon leapt forward at Gaogamon, ready to slice him apart, but the wolf dodged causing the fox to fall to the ground.

"Let me show you an attack!" He snarled. Gaogamon then fired a large yellow blast from his mouth. Reppamon was pushed along the sidewalk a great distance.

"Get out of here Raven!" He shouted. "You need to be safe!" Sam hesitated, but then Reppamon yelled at her again and she turned to leave.

"Oh leaving so soon girly?" Fangmon snarled. "Well we can't have that. Coffin blast!" A dark purple blast shot from his mouth and hit Sam in the legs. She tried to keep running, but in a matter of moments, her legs turned a deep purple and went numb. She fell to the pavement.

"Raven!" Reppamon strained.

"A new attack." Fangmon sneered. "I rather like it too." He then laughed cruelly. Reppamon got to his feet, but Gaogamon rammed into him and threw him to the ground. He then raised his claws above the fox's head.

"Whirling blade!" Reppamon called out. He leapt up from the ground and went into a forward role. He then rolled at Gaogamon, but only managed to brush by him. After a few more tries, Reppamon had to end his attack, and stand before his enemy, panting. He stumbled slightly from exhaustion. The left side of his mask was torn open, showing a piercing blue eye.

"I won't let you hurt Raven." He rasped.

"Doesn't look like you have much of a choice." Gaogamon snarled. He then ran at the fox and slashed him with his long claws. They left a great gash in the fox's side. He let out a yelp.

"Reppamon!" Sam shouted.

"Raven…" He whispered. There was a flash and Kudamon was left broken on the side walk.

"Now finish him!" Fangmon snarled. Gaogamon flashed his fangs and opened his mouth wide. A yellow ball of energy began forming. Gradually it turned black and had become larger than the wolf's head.

"This is a special attack created by Wisemon." Fangmon laughed. "It can instantly, either cause a digimon to fall to their rookie state, or if they're weak enough, it'll destroy them! But the problem is that it takes so long to build up to that level. That makes it almost useless. Unless the digimon is too tired to move."

"Darkness wind!" Gaogamon cried. The blast flew from his mouth and hurled at the small fox. He closed his eyes, braced for the final impact.

"Kudamon!" Sam shouted. Then right at that moment, a dark gray blur shot out from nowhere and jumped straight at the crossfire, protecting Kudamon. He opened his eyes and saw Blackkyubimon staggering about, once the blast had ceased.

"Renamon?" He rasped. She looked back and nodded, right before she fell to the ground, and in a flash became a gray two legged fox.

"I am Renamon now." She replied, struggling to get to her feet. "Well...almost."

"Well, if it's not the traitor." Fangmon spat. "Standing up for her old boy friend. How noble."

"At least I have my honor back." Blackrenamon replied. "Kudamon taught me that I should not fear those who can do me harm. I should just stand up and protect the ones I love. And I love Kudamon! Diamond storm!" She leapt into the air and released a volley of jewels at Gaogamon, who howled in pain.

"Don't let a traitor rookie get the best of you!" Fangmon shouted. "Finish her off!"

Gaogamon ran at the fox and grazed her side with his claws. She yelped and stumbled slightly, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Diamond storm!" She cried. The gems came down once again, but this time Gaogamon dodged them. Blackrenamon landed on the ground again, only to be rammed by the blue wolf and thrown to the ground. She watched as Gaogamon stood over her. Then in a last ditch attempt, she pushed the wolf off her with her back legs and stood tall.

"I'm ready." Blackrenamon then raced at Gaogamon, her claws out stretched. She managed to slash the wolf's side, but the cut wasn't very deep, and he wasn't even fazed.

"You call that a scratch?" Gaogamon asked. Blackrenamon had her back to him, trying to catch her breath.

"This is a scratch!" And in a move faster then the eye could see, the wolf shot his claws out and gave the fox a deep cut to her side. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Renamon?" Kudamon asked.

"I'm still here." She replied.

"No…" The small fox whimpered, fearing the worst. "He couldn't have."

"But he did. The cut is really…deep." She started to shake violently.

"But you'll be ok right?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I think so, but I can't beat them. I need your help."

"But I'm too weak!" Kudamon sobbed.

"No you're not." Blackrenamon replied. "You have a partner. Raven can help you. I never told you this, but…I once had a partner. Her name was Rika. I lost her so many years ago. And I miss her so much. I guess that I was just jealous of you for having one, when Rika left me all alone. I'm sorry."

"But what can I do?" Kudamon asked, trying to get up.

"Use the strength that your partner has given you. I can't beat Gaogamon because I am alone, but you have Raven. Use her power to give you strength. You can do it!" Blackrenamon then cringed. Kudamon stared at her for a moment, his vision clouded with tears. Then he turned to Sam. She was still struggling to move her legs. To get up and help her partner.

"Raven…" The small fox whispered. Then he thought of Renamon. If he didn't defeat Gaogamon, Sam would be all alone, Renamon would die, and Wisemon would soon find Danny and corrupt him. The small fox used all his remaining strength to get up. Then Kudamon's eyes glowed white and the ear ring on his left ear began to glow as well.

"You can't just go around and do as you please! Everyone deserves to live and to have a second chance, and losing someone you love can hurt you so much, so much that it will cloud your vision for the rest of your life! And I won't let you go around and do that anymore! I won't let you do that to people! Exceeding light dash!" A large wave of light flew from the ear ring and aimed itself at the Stars. Fangmon and Dobermon ran away, leaving Gaogamon to take the full blow. He howled in pain as the attack ripped him apart and caused his data to fly into the air. Kudamon then breathed in deeply and absorbed the data for himself. Then he collapsed.

"Kudamon!" Sam shouted, now being able to move. She ran over and picked her partner up.

"We did it Raven…" He whispered. "We saved Renamon."

"Yes you did." Sam smiled. She hugged her partner gently and kneeled on the ground.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She sobbed. "I thought that I would never see you again."

"But I'm here."

Sam hugged Kudamon for a moment, and then had the strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked behind her, and saw a girl with red hair tied up in the back. She wore a t-shirt with a blue heart on it, and short jeans. Sam didn't say anything as the girl walked over to Blackrenamon and kneeled down beside her.

"Renamon? Are you ok?" She asked in a faraway voice.

"I'm fine, but the virus, it'll kill me without you. I need you so bad Rika. Why did you have to go?" Blackrenamon sobbed.

"It was my time…but it's not yours."

"But I'm all alone." Blackrenamon. "There's no one to help me now."

"Look around you. There are others here. I'm not here anymore. You have to accept help from others now."

"But the virus. I need you to get rid of it."

"And that's why I'm here." Rika whispered. "To help you one last time…" With that the girl reached out and caressed the fox's head. There was a faint glow and a black shadow slowly rose from above the digimon. It turned into an evil demon and snarled at the two, but there was a large flash and an armored fox beast protected them from its attack. Then the demon flew off into then sky and disappeared. Left in the place of Blackrenamon was a beautiful pale yellow fox. The armored fox shimmered for a moment and then disappeared.

"That was Sakyuamon." Renamon smiled. "She protected us from the virus."

"Yeah. Even though someone is gone doesn't mean that you'll never see them again. Sakyuamon protected us one last time. That is the last that anyone will see of the mystical warrior. And this is the last you'll see of me."

"Rika?" Renamon asked as her partner slowly began to disappear.

"It's the sunset." Rika smiled. "Do you remember the song?" She seemed overly joyful and happy.

"Yes." Renamon sobbed.

"My father may not have waited, but I did. I promised to wait for the sunset. And here I am. But I have to go now. Are you ready this time?"

"I'll never be ready." Renamon cried.

"It's never easy when someone leaves you, but you have two friends who are here for you. So this time, you're not alone."

Renamon sniffed.

"I love you Rika." She sobbed.

"And I love you Renamon. Just remember, I'll never leave you. I'm always near by, watching you, always." Rika was almost gone.

"Please don't go, not yet." Renamon cried. The fox slowly reached out her hand to touch her partner one last time, but right before she could, Rika disappeared, never to return.

"Rika!" Renamon shouted. But the girl was gone. Tears rolled a crossed the fox's already damp cheeks. "I didn't want to lose you ever again!"

"_I'm still here…" _a faint voice whispered. _"You promised me you'd stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness…"_

"We can find the path that leads us home, and on the way, you'd…maybe…sing me a song…" Renamon said quietly. Then she turned to Kudamon and Sam, who were staring in amazement at what they saw.

"Wisemon's virus is gone now." She smiled. "I'm free."

Kudamon slowly crawled out from Sam's arms and padded over to the other digimon.

"I knew you were Renamon. And you saved me." He rubbed her arm affectionately. "Thank you so much."

"No Kudamon." Renamon replied, "Thank you. I had lost my way, but now I see. Rika never really left me. I just blocked her out. I was so determined to be free, I was willing to get it any way possible. And in that I lost who I was. You never gave up on me, and for that I am eternally grateful."

The two foxes then hugged, their tears of joy falling on one another. The once dark and hopeless scene had changed to one of happiness, and as both Kudamon and Renamon sat there under the sunset, a faint voice could be heard. And they both knew it was Rika, watching over them, singing to make sure that Renamon never forgot herself again. And she vowed that she never would. Finally Renamon let Kudamon go, and slowly stood up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kudamon asked.

"I'm fine. I'm off to the digital world to find my friends. I hope that they haven't joined Wisemon too."

"Are you sure that you have to go?"

"Yes. But we'll see each other again. I know it." She then smiled and began to walk away, but Kudamon stopped her.

"Wait!" He shouted. Renamon turned around. Kudamon shook the plastic bead necklace off and it clattered to the ground.

"Someone told me to find Renamon, and give this to her. And I've found her, and I want to keep my promise."

Renamon smiled and picked the object up. She then placed it around her neck.

"Thank you. I love it." Then she began to walk off.

"Are you sure that you'll never go away like that again?" Kudamon asked, trying to buy time. Renamon smiled again and spoke only a few words,

"Quoth the Raven, nevermore." And with that she walked away. Kudamon smiled and watched her go until she was lost in the distance. Then he turned to Sam.

"Thank you." He said. "For believing in Renamon. And believing for me."

"Let's go home Kudamon." Sam smiled. "And we'll be partners, forevermore."

* * *

**Spy Guy: I just ate a whole bunch of chocolate! Whee! And I just realized that at the top, I typed Soy guy again. Isn't that great? **

**Anyways, when I was writing this, I was sitting at my computor, listening to the soundtrack of Starwars episode III. I listened to Clash of the heroes for the battle scene, and Anakin's beytrayel for the mushy parts. I think I listened to each about ten times. (I like those ones, can't you tell?) So, yay! **

**And who thought kindred spirits was awsome? I did! I'm sorry, but that just proves my theroy of Vlad's insanity, and obsession to have Danny be his son. And I had another idea for a story, but I won't write it until this is over, and that could be a while...**


	9. The key of anger

**Soy Guy:** **Ok...so. Hi every peoples. Hi! I think I already said that. I had a think! Or an idea!(yeah...that's the right word.) Ok. **

**Gundamknight ,****I remembered that in the original version that I created in my mind, Valerie's digimon was a Floramon. And if I ever put her in the story, that's gonna be her partner! Tell me what ya think. (Because I can really see that as an arc I can fall back on.)**

**spdgirl,Vlad is crazy. But that't why we love him. Demidevimon would make agood partner for him. I'm not sure if that'll happen though.**

**S2teennovelist, sorry I didn't answer your questions from before. But I'm still in a hurry so I can only answer yourquestions from this time.i'm so happy that you liked the battle scene. It was hard. Very very hard. It's amazing how easy music made it. I would just start typing what Igot from thre music. Wothout that this would've been shorter. a lot shorter. And I got bored so I stuck Raidramon in this. But I like your idea for the Terriormon and Lopmon thing. They'll pop up in the Jazz arc. I managed to find everyone's mega's, but Kudamon's resembles more of a really ugly horse. Can I just make up a digimon for them. Becasue it's kinda scary...And yes. being naked is wrong. Very very wrong...except in potter Puppet pals. I loved Kindres spirits! it was soo original. And I thought of a fanfiction with her in it, butuntil I finish something, it's staying in my head.And I'm a teenager! I still watchcartoons! AndIthink I know what I'mdoing for Little badger now. Yay! He does get a little of his spirit back, but then Vlad attacks again. But this is Danny.And I like your ideafor thekey of spirit. I think I might use that. Ok? yay! Long reviews! **

**And I need a disclaimer: I don't own this! There I said it! I rememered. Wheee! **

* * *

Fangmon and Dobermon headed off to and old abandoned warehouse that they had been using as a hideout.

"Great." The red wolf growled. "Another member lost. We're gonna have to call for reinforcements."

"Oh don't worry. Wisemon already took care of that for you." Said a smooth female voice. Out of the shadows came a purple fox, that looked almost just like a Kyubimon, except she had orange flaming paws and tails.

"Youkomon." Fangmon snarled. "Not you."

"Yes it's me. I heard that my sister finally got a way from you. Why didn't you take me instead? Were you afraid that I'd undermine your authority? Well Fangmon, I must tell you that it's not a hard thing to do." She smiled wickedly.

"Yeah." Laughed a small orange cartoon-like dog. "Not hard to do." Then he began to cackle.

"And I see you brought your pet, Dogmon." The red wolf cringed. Dogmon laughed again.

"Well that's not all I brought." Youkomon smiled.

"Not Skullbaluchimon." Dobermon whined. "He'll blow us up. And take out data." The purple fox nipped him sharply.

"Stop whimpering like a little lost pup! You're a star of Sirius! Now act like it!" She snapped, but soon the fox was calm again. "No. This is a new member. One that I found. Come on out Raidramon."

Out from the shadows walked a large black and blue dog like dragon. Fangmon gasped.

"He looks more like a lizard." He said.

"But I'm not." He sneered.

"I found him in the woods one day, and I decided to let him join. You've only got half the gut he has."

"Gut he has." Dogmon repeated with a laugh.

"What did Wisemon say?" Fangmon asked.

"I didn't ask him. Sorcermon said it was ok." Youkomon replied

"You trusted Sorcermon?" The red wolf snarled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I knew he'd say yes." She said. "And Wisemon wouldn't."

"Maybe there's a reason for that…" Fangmon growled softly.

"All I know is that Wisemon prefers Sorcermon to Wizardmon. And we all know that Sorcermon is the new heir." Youkomon said.

"And we all know he's up to no good. I swear it was him letting out the prisoners last month." Fangmon sulked.

"Well we all know it, but who can do anything about it?" Dobermon said.

"Not me." Was Youkomon's reply. "So we should just search for the boy with the key."

"That's a good idea." Fangmon said, trying to take charge again. "But someone should take care of his friends first. Without them he's weak." He then turned to Dogmon.

"You take care of the geek." Then he turned to Raidramon. "And you take care of the girl."

"Nope." Youkomon said, stepping in. "What are you trying to do? Get them killed? I've heard what happened with Gaogamon. You're trying to get rid ofRaidramon and Dogmon."

"I'm still the second in command. And I know that you're not the first." Fangmon growled. "So you should listen to me."

"Why don't we wait, and make a plan?"Raidramon suggested. "That way Dobermon and Fangmon will have time to recover."

"That's a brilliant idea." Youkomon smiled. "I knew there was something about you I liked. Yes. It must've been hard on poor Fangmon to sit by and watch Gaogamon do all the fighting. Yes. Let's make a plan."

* * *

It was the next day and Tucker was getting ready to go to school. He was about to put his PDA in his back pack, when Kapurimon popped out. 

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"No." Tucker responded, pulling the puff ball out and setting him on the floor.

"But there's nothing to do here. I'm so bored." The digimon complained.

"Well you're just gonna' have to deal with it." Tucker grumbled. He began to leave, but Kapurimon hopped in front of him.

"But I hate being lonely!" He shouted.

"Tough." Tucker growled as he kicked the puff ball out of the way. Kapurimon whimpered a little, but didn't try to stop him again.

* * *

It was lunch at the school. Today it was outside. Danny was poking his hamburger with a fork, lazily. 

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Why are you poking that with a fork? Last time I looked you picked the whole thing up and ate it." Danny then sighed.

"I had a weird dream. But it's ok." He then smiled weakly.

"Well Kudamon's much happier now, and we destroyed a potential member of the Stars of Sirius. Now they're weak." Sam said.

"Kapurimon's been getting on my nerves. He always wants to be around. It's annoying that he's so…"

"Clingy?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah. This morning he wanted to come with me. It's so annoying."

"Well Tucker, maybe he was abandoned in the past." Sam said. "He's just insecure, and you're not helping him."

"I don't care. Everything was easier before these digimon came."

"Well you'd be right about that." Gatomon sneered from the top of a fence post. Strabimon was perched beside her.

"It was easier when there was no one to oppose us."

"So just give us the knife and no one gets hurt." Strabimon demanded.

"We don't have it!" Danny shouted. "And you'll never find it!"

Strabimon growled and leapt to the ground, landing next to Danny.

"Well…I bet you know where it is. So tell me or…" He then dashed as Sam and pulled her to the ground. He then grabbed her neck with his claws.

"..I'll kill her! I have no problems killing anyone!" He snarled.

"I won't tell you." Danny sneered.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted. "He's gonna' kill Sam! It's just a knife! It's not worth your friends life!" Then at that moment Kapurimon shot from Tucker's backpack and began to glow red.

"Kapurimon digivolve to…Hagurumon!" Left in the puff ball's place was a large metal gear.

"Cog crusher!" He shouted. Two small gears shot from the creature and hit Strabimon right in the head. He fell over, knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Strabimon!" Gatomon shouted. She then ran to her friends aid. Sam quickly got to her feet and ran away from the unconscious digimon. Gatomon dashed to his side.

"Strabimon!" She shouted. "Come on!" Then she turned to Hagurumon.

"You'll pay for this!" She snarled. "Lightning paw!" She leapt at the cog and left a large scratch on his front. Hagurumon flew backwards a little ways.

"Hey! That hurt!" He shouted.

"That hurt?" Gatomon sneered. "Wow. You're tough." She then charged at Hagurumon again.

"Lightning paw!" She shouted. But this time, the gear dodged it. Gatomon flew into a fence post.

"That hurt." She squeaked.

Strabimon slowly stirred. Holding his head he spotted Gatomon sliding off the fence.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Fist of the beast king!" The lion's head shot from his paw and was aimed straight at Hagurumon.

"Tucker!" The cog shouted, but the boy did nothing. Just in time, Danny, in his ghost mode, ran forward, and created a shield around them. The blast dissipated.

"Go away!" Danny shouted. "And just leave us alone!"

"Let's go." Gatomon whined.

"We're not leaving!" Strabimon shrieked. "We don't have back what is rightfully ours!"

"We're going. Kari doesn't want this."

Strabimon just stared.

"Not this again!" He snapped. "Kari's gone! Face it!"

"No. She's right over there. I just saw her." The cat pointed to a window in the school. "I just saw her. She was right in the window, but then she faded away and someone else was standing there."

Strabimon growled in frustration.

"You're just going to have to forget her. We are a team. We're gonna get strong enough to make something of ourselves. Someday I'm gonna digivolve, just like you. And then everyone will fear us."

"No. I'm leaving!" And with that, Gatomon jumped over the fence and ran down the sidewalk.

"Don't think that we're not coming back, because we are." Strabimon snarled, as he followed the cat. "And we'll get that knife. The small group watched for a moment.

Tucker then turned to Hagurumon.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

"Saving your butt." The gear replied.

"I told you to stay home!"

"But I just hate being alone…" Hagurumon trailed off.

"I don't care!" Tucker burst.

"You don't understand…" The gear sighed. He then began to float away.

"You're right. I don't." The boy growled, as he turned his back on the digimon. A small tear escaped from Hagurumon's eye.

"Then I'll go…" And with that he flew away.

"How could you do that Tucker?" Sam snapped. "He saved us!"

"I told him not to come, and he came anyway!"

"He just wanted to be with you." Danny added.

"Well I just want things to be normal again! Whenever he's around, my PDA acts screwy! I can't do anything with him nearby!" And with that, Tucker stomped off.

* * *

After school, Tucker walked home, all alone. 

"Stupid puff ball. Always gets in the way. And now my friends are mad at me. I wish all these Digimon would just go away."

He kicked a small rock across the ground. Then he paused. This was the very spot where it all began. The computer store.

"_Dumb stupid outdated piece of tech!" _Tucker cursed in his mind. He wanted to walk away, but something drew him inside. The bell hanging on the door made a small ringing sound. At first everything seemed fine, but then the boy noticed that most of the merchandise was on the floor.

"Ummm hello?" He asked, also realizing that no one was there.

"Who are you?" Asked a gruff voice.

"Ummm…Tucker, and…I gotta be going." He turned to leave, but before he could, the door latched shut. "Hey!"

"I smell a spirit key." Snarled the voice. "But I don't smell a digimon."

"Who are you?" Tucker asked desperately trying to get out.

"My name is Datamon. I am an ultimate level machine digimon. And I've been searching for a spirit key." The strange robot showed himself. He was really short, but had long arms to make up for it.

"I already have a digimon, and he's annoying enough. I don't want two." Tucker replied nervously, pulling violently on the door handle.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" Datamon snarled. Then some wires from a disconnected computer came to life and wrapped around the unfortunate Tucker and pulled him down to Datamon's level.

"I just have to figure out how to tap into the power of this thing, and I can use you to make me stronger. No one will stop me."

Tucker gulped.

"I didn't think that it works that way." He said, nervously.

"Sure it does. The key goes off when you feel something. I just have to toy with it's programming a little, but then I can finally have what I've always wanted." Datamon laughed, taking the key from around the boy's neck.

"Go ahead! Take it! I don't' want it. Just please let me go!" Tucker shouted, struggling to get free.

"Sorry. I have to have you to make it work. Clones just don't cut it." Datamon laughed cruelly as he held the key before him, but he gasped as it began to glow red.

"What does that mean?" The robot asked.

"I don't know." Tucker replied. "Just please let me go."

"This thing better not attract your digimon. You're going to be my partner from now on, whether you like it or not."

Tucker then realized how much trouble he was in.

"_When Danny was in trouble, Blackgarurumon came to his aid, but I'm all alone. Hagurumon won't come after what I said to him. And now instead of being _his_ partner I have to be partner to a crazy robot." _He was dragged out of his day dream by Datamon's laughter.

"This'll be easier than I thought. All I have to do is channel my power into this thing, that'll corrupt it."

"Corrupt it?" Tucker gulped.

"_That's what happened to Danny. That ghost corrupted his key, and now he has the key of darkness. And now Danny's slowly turning evil. Will that happen to me too if my key is corrupted?" _

"There we go!" Datamon cackled as the key began glowing a darker shade of red. Soon it looked like fresh blood.

"The key of anger. Just the key to fit me. Are you angry enough to make it work?"

Tucker shook his head.

"I'll never turn my back on my friends."

"Well that's where you're wrong." Datamon sneered. "I acquired this move from a Tapirmon who was just too weak to live. So I put him out of his misery and took his data. And I also took his only attack , that I thought useless at the time. But here it'll come in handy. It's called nightmare syndrome. Do you want to know what it does?"

Tucker shook his head.

"Too bad. I like to gloat." The robot snapped. "It'll throw you into our worst nightmare, taking all your fears and insecurities, and making them come true. Your dearest friends will become your worst enemies. And I'll become your partner, and together we'll destroy them all."

"I'd never do that to my friends!" Tucker shouted.

"But once again, you don't have a choice. Nightmare syndrome." Datamon said. A dark purple mist poured from his mouth, and enveloped the boy. Tucker tried not to breathe in, but soon his need for air became too great and the mist disappeared, inside him. His eyes clouded over and he went limp for a moment. Datamon laughed. His plan was finally working.

* * *

**Spy Guy: I love writing this story. There's so much potential in it. Adn of course my brian keeps working and working. and it just so happens that after writing this I got bored and watched digimon, adn low and behold, it was the episode with Datamon in it. What are the odds? But I didn't watch the whole thing, becasue Etemon annoys me. **


	10. Datamon

**Sky Guy: And here I am again, filled witjh chcocolate and wishing that I could have cereal for dinner. Sorry this took so long. Writers block and all that happy crap. I sereiously had to squeeze this out of my brain, like something out of a tube of tooth paste. Speaking of toothpaste, I have this toothpaste that tastes salty. It remindes me of the time I tried to make ice cream and put in too much salt. Ewww. **

**S2teennovelist, yes...four whole reviews. I'm sorry. You see, this week...I have school. I didn't even get Monday off, wich sucked. And we're still working in computers. If the teacher were to see me on fan fiction, they'd ban it, and then that would be the end of that. So here I am at my own trusty computor in my own trusty home. And now...I like that second partner idea. I think I can make that work. Really I do.It was nearing midnight when I wrote this chapter and well...Now that I think ofit, it's like I meshed toghether like, four different digimon eposodes in my subconsious. Oops. And it's veyr corny. I don't reallylike this chapter. But I started writing the next one...Oh my gosh. It is wicked awsome. Tucker was severly out of characterin the last chapter. It came out of the blue. Oops again. AndI like your idea ofthekey of Empathy. hmmm...I can make that work. This story would be alot different if you weren't reviewing. I'm going to make up a digimon forSam andReppamon. Horse? Nuhuh. Anddo you want me to tell you howLittle badger is going to turn out, because It's almost done.**

**Andon another note:**

**Next new Danny Phantomepisodeis on May5! Telleverybody!TheGuys in white return! And what'sthis? Sam has a new boy friend? (Passes out from shock.)**

* * *

When Danny got home he immediately went up to his room. He was upset about Tucker, but also slightly upset about how he agreed to let Strabimon kill Sam. And if he had been given the chance, he would have. And it would have been Danny to blame.

"Blacktsunomon." He whispered. "Where are you?" The puff ball hopped out from underneath the bed.

"Danny. Kapurimon told me what happened today." He said.

"Is he here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Was the puff ball's reply. "But I think he's sick." Danny got on the floor and looked there. In the darkness, he could barely make out the form of Kapurimon as he hid. The boy took him out and set him on the bed.

"He feels really hot. He may have a fever." Danny said. "But I don't know how to treat a digimon."

"Neither do I." Blacktsunomon sighed. "I just think he needs Tucker."

"But he doesn't want anything to do with me. He cares more about his PDA than me." A tear escaped the puff ball's eye.

"That's Tucker. But he still cares." Danny said. "He just has a weird way of showing it."

Kapurimon just sighed again before his eyes grew wide.

"Tucker's in trouble." He whispered.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"I just do ok!" The puff ball shouted.

"It's like a sixth sense Danny." Blacktsunomon said. "How do you think that I came to your rescue when the Stars attacked. I just knew you needed me. That's when your key started to glow. It knew you were in danger."

"So we have to save Tucker." Danny replied. "And we have to make him apologize to Kapurimon." And with that, he picked up the two and ran out the door.

* * *

Tucker was standing in a dark void all alone. 

"Hey!" He called out. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here Tuck." Said a familiar voice. Tucker looked and saw Danny standing there in ghost mode. In his hand was one of Tucker's PDA's.

"I found this for you. I think you dropped it." He said.

"Thanks buddy. But where are we?" Tucker smiled. "I was attacked by this crazy digimon. He wanted me to be his partner, and he took my key. Aren't you gonna give that to me?" Tucker asked as he saw that Danny wasn't letting go of the PDA.

"Yes." The boy replied with an evil grin. He then crushed the device in his hand and threw the remains at the other boy. Tucker kneeled to the ground and tried to pick up all the pieces, but Danny walked over and stepped on his hand.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because we were never friends. I just used you to get what I wanted. I wanted a smart and intelligent person who I could use to help me. That's all I needed you for. And now I'm done with you." Danny then charged up an ecto blast and aimed it at Tucker. The boy was frozen with fright, but was saved by someone pulling him out of the way.

"Sam!" He shouted, looking into the face of his rescuer. "I don't know where we are, but I think that Danny's key has taken over. He's trying to kill me." But then he noticed that Sam was also smiling evilly.

"Don't come running to me. I used you too." She sneered.

"Sam?" Tucker asked, fear clutching his heart.

"We're through with you." Danny snickered. "You were just too stupid to ever see it." Tucker then got to his feet and stared at the people he had thought to be his friends as it all sunk in.

"You used me?" He shouted.

"Yes." They said in unison. Tucker then backed up. His heart pounding with the news. He had been used by the very people he trusted most of all. And now he was all alone. All alone. He stood numb for a moment, but then a piercing anger cut through him like a knife. No one was going to use him. He was stronger than that. Much stronger.

"You can't do that!" Tucker cried.

"Just try to stop us." Danny whispered as he and Sam disappeared. Tucker stood there even after they were gone. He tried to follow them, but all he ran into was more darkness. Then a great blood red key appeared in front of him, along with Datamon. The robot smiled cruelly.

"Now you see what I was trying to tell you. They were never your friends. They just used you. Danny was always the special one. With his powers and his key, but now you have a partner even stronger than his, and I would never betray you."

"I don't believe you." Tucker whispered, more trying to convince himself that it was a lie.

"Do ahead and deny it, but right now I'm all you've got. You're old digimon was too weak to accomplish what you need to do. Let me help you get revenge."

Tucker glared at the robot, but a memory of Danny crushing the PDA in his fist, and firing at him burned like a bright lamp. Once again the anger coursed through him and Tucker gritted his teeth.

"I agree."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Tucker!" Danny shouted as he made his way through the deserted streets. 

"We'll never find him." Kapurimon cried.

"Sure we will." Danny reassured. "And we'll make sure he's alright."

Just then there was a crash and Strabimon and Gatomon ran from around a corner.

"Are you back for more?" Danny demanded.

"No! Not this time!" Strabimon panted, his eyes wide with fright.

"It's your friend! The geek!" Gatomon gasped. "He and his digimon are tearing up the town. The thing's grown so huge!"

"Tucker?"

"But I'm his digimon." Kapurimon sobbed. "That can't be him."

"And that's not something that Tucker would do. Something's wrong!" Danny then ran in the direction Gatomon and Strabimon had come from.

"You're crazy if you're going in there!" The purple wolf called.

But the boy didn't listen as he went ghost and dropped Blacktsunomon so he could digivolve to Blackgabumon. Danny was then greeted by a horrific sight. There was a large robot ripping the front off a house, and beside him stood Tucker, an evil grin on his face, and a clouded look in his eye.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted. "What's going on! What are you doing!"

"So you have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing?" Tucker snarled.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're my friend."

"Friend!" Tucker shouted. "You're not my friend! You just used me! And now I'm going to get rid of you! Datamon! Get him!" The large robot turned to the ghost boy, who gazed into his eyes with a look of hate.

"What did you do to my friend!" He demanded.

"I did nothing." Datamon sneered. "This is all the fears that he has felt. And I guess they're just coming out now."

"Let my partner go!" Kapurimon shouted, jumping from Danny's arms.

"He's not your partner anymore. He's mine." The robot snickered. "Just look at his key." The small puff ball did so. Instead of the copper one with the red design in the middle , it was blood red all over. At that moment Sam and Kudamon ran up.

"It's Datamon. He's an evil digimon who wants to over throw Wisemon and take the digital world for himself. Although he's no better." The fox said, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What happened to Tucker?" Danny demanded. "Why does his key look like that?"

Kudamon looked over and gasped.

"Danny. His spirit key. It's been corrupted." The fox said, his eyes wide in fear.

"Just like mine?" Danny asked.

"No. Much different. Datamon poured his energy into Tucker's pure key. This turned the key into the key of anger. Your key is the key of darkness. Your key is much more powerful. And while your key will someday overtake you, this one would not do it. But something's happened to him. It's like he's under a spell." Kudamon said.

"So what can we do to help him?" Kapurimon sobbed. "Even if he _was_ mean to me, I still want to help. He's my partner!" The small puff ball broke down into tears.

"There _is _something we can do." Kudamon replied. "We have to defeat Datamon. Doing that will take his energy away from the key and revert it back to normal. So let's fight!" The fox glowed for a moment, and then digivolved to Reppamon. Blackgabumon followed suit and changed into Blackgarurumon.

"Let's go!" He growled. "Howling blaster!" The blue blast aimed itself at the robot's leg, but he just shrugged it off.

"Let me try." Reppamon said. "Whirling blade!" He went into a forward somersault and flew at Datamon. But when he made contact, only a violent jolt greeted him as he hit the creatures leg and did no damage.

"That's not good." Danny gasped. "I'm going to have to do something. And I don't care what I have to do to get it!" Danny then flew at Datamon, firing and ecto blast at him. It just bounced off.

"So you have the key of darkness." Datamon smiled.

"Destroy him!" Tucker shouted. "Destroy him for using me!"

"And that's just what I'm gonna do." The robot laughed. Wires shot from his fingers and wrapped around the unfortunate Danny. The boy grunted as they began to wind tight.

"Let me go! Tucker!" He shouted.

"Destroy him!" Tucker demanded.

"You don't want this!" Sam shouted. "Danny's your friend! He's almost always been there for you!"

"And like I'm going to believe you!" Tucker snarled. "You were in it with him! We were never friends! Destroy her too Datamon!"

"Sure." The digimon laughed. More wires shot from his other hand and grabbed Sam.

"Raven!" Reppamon shouted. Blackgarurumon ran up beside him.

"We have to do something." He growled.

"But there's nothing that we can do. None of our attacks affect him. All we'd be doing is weakening ourselves." Reppamon replied.

"But we can't just sit here!" Blackgarurumon shouted.

"Well then I'll just have to do something for you!" Datamon sneered. "Digital bomb!" A few missiles with evil faces painted on them flew in the good digimon's direction and before they could move, hit them head on. The attack was so strong that it caused them to de digivolve to their rookie forms.

"No!" Danny shouted. Then Datamon squeezed tighter.

"Does that hurt ghost boy?" The digimon snickered. "Sorry, let me make it better by cracking a few ribs!"

_"I can't phase through!" _Dannyshoutedin his head.

Danny cried out again as Datamon pulled tighter. He could feel the pressure growing, as his bones strained to stay in tact. And all the while, Danny heard Tucker laughing cruelly.

"Stop this Tucker!" Sam shouted as Datamon as he began to crush her as well. "You gave him his power, and you can take it away!"

"Like I would do that right when you're about to be killed." The boy sneered. Then he felt something ram into his leg. He looked down only to see the tear stained face of Kapurimon.

"Stop it!" The puff ball shouted. "You can't do this!" Tucker growled and kicked him aside.

"I can do anything I want. My new partner is much stronger than you. And he'd never leave me."

"I didn't leave you! You told me to go away! You didn't want me around!" Kapurimon shouted. "And all I wanted was someone to be around! And you just didn't understand!"

"Datamon!" Tucker shouted. The robot nodded and shot more wires at him, but the puff ball jumped out of the way.

"I've been alone for so long! And you don't understand what it feels like! Anywhere I would go, Wisemon would attack there! When every time I made friends, he would take them away! But being alone was dangerous! All my friends were taken then. When there was no one there to protect them! And I'll probably never see them again! And you don't understand how hard it is to be all alone, fearing for your freedom! That's what Wisemon has done to my world! When I came here and you found me, I really believed that we could team up and save the digital world! But all you've done is prove me wrong!"

Tucker growled and kicked Kapurimon again.

"You can kick me all you want, but I'm not going to leave you alone! Right now I'm all that's stopping you and I'm not going to give up till I'm dead!"

The small puff ball stood his ground.

"Even if you so kick me, I'm wearing a helmet. It protects my head from your foot. Not so bad for a stupid outdated piece of tech!"

"Get out of here!" Tucker shouted.

"I won't!" Kapurimon sobbed. "I won't! You have to remember! You have to remember that Danny and Sam are your friends! This is the key doing this! This isn't what you really want!"

"You're wrong…" Tucker whispered.

"No I'm not! I know I'm right! I know it! Break away from Datamon! He's controlling you!" Kapurimon screeched.

"Controlling me?" Tucker asked.

"Yes!"

"Stop that!" Datamon shouted. "Digital bomb!" The missiles shot straight for the small puff ball.

"Kapurimon…" Tucker said slowly.

"I'm not running away anymore!" he digimon shouted.

"_Wait! What am I doing?" _Tucker asked himself. Then he turned to Danny and Sam, still being slowly crushed by Datamon. _"What have I done? This isn't me. Danny and Sam are my friends. What's going on!" _A sharp pain shot through the boy's head and he shouted.

"What is happening!"

"Tucker!" Kapurimon shouted as he barely dodged another attack. "You need to understand me! I'm your partner, but no matter what I'll always fight by your side! I promise! But just don't leave me here alone!"

_"He's here? Here? I thought that he left me. But he's weak. Isn't he? But if he was so weak, why is he still standing in front of me? I kicked him, twice, and still he stayed. Does that make him stronger than Datamon?"_

Then something hit Tucker like a bomb.

_"Now I remember! Datamon did this to me! It was his attack! That nightmare syndrome thing is doing this! Not me! I have to fight it! Danny and Sam are my friends, and I won't let this machine use me!"_

"Hey Datamon! Tucker shouted. "I'm through with you! Let them go!"

"What?" The robot asked.

"You heard me. Let them go!"

"Sorry. But while I still have you supplying power to me, I'm going to finish the job. Without the ghost boy, Wisemon will soon lose all his power, and then I can take over. I only need you for a little while longer."

"It wasn't Danny and Sam that were using me. It was you!" Tucker shouted.

"Wow. How smart you are. Now just leave me alone while I finish the job."

"No!" Tucker shouted. "I won't!"

"Kapurimon digivolve to…Hagurumon!" The gear flew up next to the boy.

"How did that happen!" Datamon shouted in confusion. "You're key is linked to me now!"

"I don't know." Tucker gasped.

"Whatever it as, I like it. Cog crusher!" Hagurumon shouted. A gear hit Datamon in the eye.

"Hey! That hurt!" He shouted. Then he began to shrink back to his normal size. "What's happening!" He demanded.

"I'm not angry at my friends anymore, and now I understand why Hagurumon hates to alone. And now we can beat you and work on freeing the digital world!"

"I may no longer have the power from your key, but still have the power of an ultimate! And you are just a rookie! There's no way you can beat me!" Datamon threw Danny and Sam to the ground, where they landed, unconscious.

"Digital bomb!"

"Cog crusher!" The gear flew into the air and hit the bombs before they could do any damage.

"Cable crusher!" The robot yelled. More wires flew from his fingers and tried to grab the gear, but he flew out of the way. Datamon growled and used his missiles once again. But this time they hit their mark.

"Hagurumon!" Tucker shouted.

"That hurt." He mumbled.

"Get up!" The boy cried desperately.

"I don't know if I can." Was the slow reply.

"Without you we've got no chance! If you don't help us now, We're done for! Come on! You're not alone now! I understand! You just have to keep fighting! For the digital world!"

"Yeah!" Hagurumon shouted. "For the digital world! And for you!"

"For me?" Tucker asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You're my partner. And I'm going to fight for you. I'm gonna save your friends."

"Hagurumon. Thank you." Tucker said, small tears welling up in his eyes. Then the red key began to glow a bright red.

"I feel strange." The gear mumbled. Then he began to glow as well.

"Hagurumon digivolve to… Guardromon!" When the light faded away, there in the digimon's place was a large armored robot.

"Wow… Tucker whispered in awe. "That's cool."

"Ooooh…A champion." Datamon mocked. "Like that's going to help."

"Guardro missiles!" The robot shouted. They flew at the other digimon and hit him head on, causing him to reel backwards.

"What was that?" The asked is surprise.

"That was me attacking!" Was Guardromon's reply. "Don't make fun of Champions. Not all of us are weak like you."

"I'm an ultimate!" Datamon screamed, insulted.

"Whatever!" And with that Guardromon attacked again, leaving Datamon banged up.

"My plan was so perfect." He groaned. "And your partner seemed just the one for the job."

"Well you were wrong." The robot replied. "Tucker might not have understood then, but he sure does now! Guardro missiles!"

And in a great flash of light Datamon was gone. His data flew into the air, and was absorbed by the good robot.

"That seemed too easy." Tucker sighed. "After all that, he was just gone."

"Well the only thing that matters is that he's never coming back." Guardromon smiled. "And now we're friends."

"You can come to school with me." Tucker smiled. "But you have to stay in my locker. I'll check up on you every hour."

"That's better than being home all alone. And if you ever need help, I'll be there right away." Guardromon said with a grin.

"Yeah. And I promise I won't yell at you again."

* * *

"Danny…are you sleeping Danny?" Hissed a menacing voice. The ghost boy was standing in a black void.

"Go away!" Danny shouted.

"Oh I won't. Guess who I am Danny."

"I don't know, but I want you to go away!" The boy cried.

"Oh you're no fun at all. Well, I'm the one who you will soon call master… I am Wisemon."

Danny stood in the darkness looking around.

"Get out of my head!" He demanded.

"No...I rather like toying with you, but your transformation is not going to well…It's taking too long…"

"Well I like it that way." Danny snapped.

"Well I don't, and you shall soon learn that only my word matters…I'll be coming Danny. I'll be coming to make you my warrior…"

"No!" Danny shouted. "Get out of my head! No!"

"Watch for me Danny. I know you'll come to me."

"Get out of my head!"

* * *

Spy Guy: Hey. This isn't in bold. Oops... 


	11. Darkness rising

**Spy Guy: And so I am here!Not dead, and not being held prisoners bybadgers! Imade it through amusical, and a Romeo and Julietproject! I am the ruler of all things compter and techy! And I learned a new word reading a pokemon fanficion.**

**Flibbertyschmoppit.**

**Isn't that weird? What kind of word is that? Cheese is insane. If you ever get a chance, and you like Pokemon read one of her stories. They are randomly hilarious. Take me, and times it by a bunch a lotta!**

**And if you're reading this Cheese,hi! Put me in your stories! **

**Her username in Ivyswordthorn. She shares it with someone named Bob.**

**Anyways I have a lot to respond to.**

**I'm going to start with the shorter reviews first becauseit doesn'ttake as long.**

**Cold-heart-Angel23,you are one of two people who have been reviewing. so thanks! And I'll try to update faster, but if you felt sorry for me then, wait til I tell you about my Romeo and Juliet project.**

**You allmight want to listen to this.**

**So We did a movie and we got put into groups.The magority of my English classhates my guts.One of thegirlswas so dim witted that I confused her using the words, **

**Generic.**

**Hotheaded**

**And Muave**

**And then I had to edit the movie on my computor. And then the power went out on 9:00 P.M. Sunday night, for just a second, butthat was enough to delete eveythung. And so I had to start over. I was up until3 in the morning. I'm still tired. SoI think thats' it. **

**And now for S2Teennovelist, You are the most loyal reviewer I have ever had. Without you, this story would've sucked so bad. But it didn't. So here we are. Ihave no idea where to begin. ummm...ok...I think Ihave it. Thank you for your ideas aboutBlackgarurumon digivolveing, but I have a plan for that. And in this plan, the others digivolve to Ultimate. In this chapter you see Skullbaluchimon and...Wisemon!(Woman screams.) And congrats on your novel. One of the reasons this has taken so long, was becuase I was writing a novel of my own. But it's not dark like my fanfiction. It's a funny parody of cute forest animals geared at middle school crowds. I can't write funny fan fiction. But funny stories? Yep sirree do. And I'mtrying to wrap Little Badger up, but I'm havingissues with the happy ending. I know how I wantit to end and I can see thescenein my mind, but it's not coming out. I think I brused my brainon the Romeo and Juliet project. Did people really talk like that? And yes. Kudamon does look like a weasel, but I didn't like that,so I used my imagination and completely twisted it so I liked it more, because Reppamon was awsome. Quilinmon is ok.but the mega? I need a good outfit he canwear. Can you help me? And yes. They're biomerging. I need some help with the outfits. Just an idea booster. Thanks. And it wasn't writersblock, as you will see by the lenth of this chapter. It was no internet connection. I almostdied. And I have noticed the superhero referances. I use T. too! without it, I would still be waiting in fron of my T.V every friday, crossing my fingers for a new episodethat would never come.Gregor was a jerk. But he was fromMichigan! No one comes from michigan! (Except TimAllen and Butch Hartman. And Secret Spy Guy! ) And I had to record Double Cross my heart becasue when it was on, I wasfalling off a ramp on the musical set. I don't knowwho caught me, but Iowe them my life! **

**And so here it is! Thenext part of True Key!-- right after these messages. **

**I'm kidding.But weneed a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.Boo!**

**(Drum roll.)**

**Wait!...Ok go...**

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!"

The boy slowly stirred when he heard Tucker's voice.

"Tucker?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah. And Sam too." The boy replied. "Kudamon and Blackgabumon are still unconscious, but they'll be ok."

"That's good." Danny got unsteadily to his feet. Then he looked at the destruction around them. "We better go before they find us and the digimon here."

"Oh no no ghost boy." Snarled a familiar voice. Danny whipped around only to be greeted by Fangmon lunging at him. But fortunately he missed and the boy began to run away, when a purple fox dashed in front of him.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." She hissed.

"I can handle this!" Fangmon growled. "You take care of the other's!"

"Fine." The fox smiled slyly. She raced over to Tucker and Sam.

"Get them Dogmon!" She cried.

The small orange digimon laughed and took out three small round bombs.

"Doggy bombs!" He shouted. The objects were hurled at the teens, but Guardromon protected them by using himself as a shield.

"I've just beaten an ultimate. I think I can do anything." He boasted. Youkomon just laughed.

"Oh sure. You can beat anyone. I'd like to see you beat my friend Raidramon. Raidramon!" She shouted. The black and blue creature approached. Guardromon stood his ground.

"I'm not moving!" He shouted.

"Then Raidramon will finish you!" Youkomon turned to him. "Use that blue lightening attack. It's very powerful."

Raidramon nodded and began charging up the spikes on his back. They sparked with deadly energy. Tucker and Sam gulped. They tried to back up, but found themselves greeted by a grinning Dogmon. He pushed them forward and away from him.

"Blue lightning!" Raidramon shouted. The blast flew through the air, but instead of hitting Tucker and Sam, it hit Dogmon. He then shattered into millions of pieces. Youkomon gasped.

"What did you just do!" She shrieked.

"I killed him." Was the simple answer.

"But why? He was your team mate!" The fox's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"No he wasn't. And neither are you."

* * *

Danny was trapped between Fangmon and Dobermon. He had run away from his friends. Far away from them. He didn't want them to get hurt.

"No where to run ghost boy." The red wolf snarled. "So just come quietly. Wisemon wants to see you."

"But I don't want to see him!" Danny changed into his ghost mode and tried to fly away, but he was still too weak from the battle with Datamon.

"Ha! The mighty halfa can't even fly away. How pathetic." Fangmon sneered. "Just Come on!"

"Never!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Yokomon gasped.

"I was once one of the digidestined's digimon. Veemon. Maybe if I change my form you'll recognize me."

He then began to glow an orange light.

"Guardian evolution! Courage!" He cried. Left in Raidramon's place was a two legged dragon-like creature with flames accenting his blue body.

"Flamedramon! The fire of courage!"

The purple fox stepped back.

"I've seen you." She hissed. "In that raid by the resistance! You tricked me!"

The dragon nodded.

"It wasn't hard."

Youkomon then snarled and leapt into the air. Her eyes blazing in fury.

"Fox tail inferno!" She shouted. The orange flames shot down at Flamedramon, but he jumped out of the way.

"Fire rockets!" He cried. Flames shot from his hands, aimed at Youkomon. She just smiled and whispered a few words. She disappeared in a puff of purple mist. Flamedramon looked around franticly.

"Get them to safety." He quickly told Guardromon.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked, looking around as well.

"Oh I'm still here." The fox's voice hissed faintly. And as if to prove it, Guardromon shouted and fell over…a scratch left on his metal front.

"What's happening?" Tucker demanded.

"She's using an attack that Wisemon gave to her! It makes her disappear! You can't see when she's coming until she's there! That's why you need to get out of here!"

Guardromon got back to his feet and beckoned for Tucker and Sam to get on his back. They both nodded and did so, but not before getting Blackgabumon and Kudamon. The robot began flying into the air, but then there was a thud like something had landed on him, and he was pushed into the ground. Tucker and Sam were both knocked violently aside. Flamedramon seized his chance to attack and fired his rockets on the area right above Guaromon. There was a yelp and Youkomon appeared again.

"Witch's wheel!" She screamed as she went into a forward somersault. It turned into a purple flame that hurled itself at the good digimon. Flamedramon stood his ground, and jumped out of the way at the last second, causing Youkomon to go through the wall of a building.

"Guardian evolution! Light!" Flamedramon then began to glow a light pink. Then left in his place was a white gargoyle with large shimmering wings.

"Gargoylemon! The protector of light!"

Youkomon stood up and gasped in horror.

"What are you?" She hissed.

"Not your friend." The creature growled, and with that he began beating his wings rapidly. Shards of ice flew from them ,aimed right at the fox. She screamed one last time as her data soared into the sky and was absorbed by the gargoyle.

"Wow." Tucker gasped. "That was awesome."

"Thank you, but you have to go."

"What about Danny?" Sam demanded.

"He'll be ok. I'll protect him. That's why I'm here. Sorcermon has sent me, along with some others, to protect you. I passed my self off as a Star by befriending Youkomon. But Fangmon suspects me. I need you to go home and be quiet about this. If word were to leak out, your friend would be doomed." The gargoyle said as he changed back into Raidramon.

"Who's Sorcermon?" Tucker asked.

"He is Wismon's heir. If Wisemon were to ever be defeated, Sorcermon would take over."

"But why is he helping us if he's—" Sam began, but the digimon but her off.

"He does not have a black heart like Wisemon or his brother, Wizardmon. He has to stay on good terms with Wisemon so he can save the digital world." Raidramon replied.

"So he's helping from the inside?" Tucker asked.

Raidramon nodded.

"Go home. I have to save Danny." And with that, he raced off.

* * *

"You don't have a choice ghost boy." Fangmon snarled. "You're friends are probably gone now, not to mention your digimon. You've got nothing left here. Just make this easier on yourself."

"No!" Danny shouted.

_"Come on Danny. I'm waiting…I'm tired of waiting…"_

"Get out of my head!" The boy shrieked.

_"Not until you're standing by my side…"_

"Never!"

"Come on!" Fangmon growled. "I'm getting tired of this!"

"I won't!" Danny then pushed past Dobermon and took off down the street, farther away from his friends.

"I didn't want to do this! Coffin blast!" A purple blast shot from Fangmon's mouth and hit Danny right between the shoulder blades. It hurt for a moment, but Danny still ran on. Then he saw that his arms and hands were turning a deep purple, and a cold numbness, like none he had ever felt before, was setting in. Then the purple began spreading down his legs and up his neck. His mind was soon consumed by the cold, and his legs collapsed beneath him. The last thing Danny thought before he lost consciousness was that he was done for. Wisemon had won…

* * *

When Danny finally opened his eyes, almost everything was dark. It looked like he was in some type of warehouse, but one that hadn't been used in years. When the boy tried to move, he could feel that his wrists were chained together. And his ankles too.

"How are you doing Danny?" Hissed a familiar voice. Danny looked around, and saw no one, but he knew who it was.

It was Wisemon.

"Where are you!" Danny demanded. He was answered by a cold hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I'm right here." Wisemon hissed. "And you are finally beside me." Danny tried to pull away, but the digimon dug his sharp claws into the boys shoulder, causing him to cringe with pain.

"You might want to stop boy. I _will_ go right through."

Danny growled softly, but stopped anyway.

"That's a good human." Wisemon cooed. "Are you ready for the darkness?" He asked.

"Let me go!" Danny snarled. Wisemon pulled him do his feet.

"Would you like to see your new master properly?" He asked.

"Not really." The boy spat.

"Too bad." And with that a blue flame lit up the whole room. The first thing he saw was Fangmon and Dobermon. A new blue digimon he had never seen before was standing behind him. And standing a little ways away were two short wizards. One dressed in white, the other in blue gray. The white one had a look of deep worry on his face. The other, one of evil pleasure. But Danny couldn't see either of their mouths. Then the boy turned his head to face the figure that stood beside him. The first thing Danny saw were two burning yellow eyes set in a white hood. Wisemon was wearing a black cloak that covered his feet and hid his other hand from view. He had a white belt around his waist, and two long white wings that came out of his back and hung limp at his sides.

"Not as terrifying as you thought am I?" Wisemon asked, in a nearly comforting voice. Danny was hypnotized by his glowing eyes. Wisemon then pulled the boy so he was in front.

"Now come on." The digimon reached out his other hand and grabbed Danny's key. It immediately began glowing a dark purple. The boy was jerked violently out of his trance by a strange feeling that coursed through him. It made him feel more powerful that he ever had before, but he also felt more and more that he was tied to someone. Like there was someone he had to follow. The next thing he knew, a blue blur leapt in front of them and pushed him backwards onto the ground. In an instant, the spell was broken, and Danny found himself looking into the eyes of a large blue dragon.

"Get out! Now!" Raidramon growled. But he was then rammed aside by Fangmon. Danny tried to get up, but the chains made it impossible. He ended up just stumbling back to the ground. Through the corner of his eye, he saw the white wizard's expression change to one of hopeless panic. But he didn't leave his spot.

"What are you doing Raidramon?" Wisemon hissed. "How could you interfere like that?"

"I'm not here to help you! I'm here to help Danny!" The dragon gagged as Fangmon stepped on his throat.

"So you betrayed me." Wisemon's eyes turned into fiery slits.

"Yeah! I did you scum!"

Danny stared at Raidramon, his eyes burning and determined, his voice without fear, even as he faced certain doom.

"_He's doing this for me." _Danny thought. _"I have to get out of here!" _Once again the boy tried to get up, but the chains that bound him were too heavy, and hindered his movement too much.

"Don't move Danny." Wisemon hissed. "I'll be done with him in a moment."

The digimon advanced on Raidramon. Fangmon stepped aside to let his master get closer. Raidramon got to his feet, and stared Wisemon in the eyes.

"I am not afraid of you." He said clearly.

"You should be." The demon snarled. Raidramon then used his blue lightning attack on the evil that stood before him. Wisemon didn't even flinch.

"You are too weak to even do me damage. How could you ever hope to actually get away from here with the key of darkness?"

"I didn't think I'd get away. I just had to stop you." Raidramon replied. Then there was the sound of bullets firing franticly. A few hit Dobermon in the flank causing him to yelp. But a great deal more hit Fangmon straight on. He fell to the ground, struggling to stay alive. Then three digimon ran in. One was a green rabbit with revolvers instead of hands, wearing tattered jeans. Then there was a purple rabbit with boots, hunting pants, and a blue kerchief around her neck. Lastly there was a lizard with wild red hair poking out from underneath a metal helmet. Danny stared at them for a moment. The lizard ran over to him and picked him up.

"Get out of here now!" Raidramon demanded.

"I'm gonna save you!" The green rabbit shouted.

"No! Get the boy to safety! We all knew this was going to happen, so just go!"

The rabbit looked away for a moment and then ran, followed by the others.

"No!" Wisemon snarled. "Get them!"

Dobermon immediately leapt into action, but Fangmon took a few moments longer. He was in great pain, but that was nothing compared to what Wisemon could do to him. The two took off out of the ware house. Wisemon then turned his attention to Raidramon.

"And now for your punishment."

"I'm ready…"

* * *

Danny could hear the digimon's cries of pain as they tore into the night. And in a moment he knew that Raidramon was gone. Gone forever. And it was his fault. At that moment, the green rabbit stopped.

"Gargomon!" The purple one shouted. "We have to keep moving! They're right behind us!"

"He's dead." Gargomon sobbed.

"We don't have time for this!" The lizard snarled.

"You have no right to talk! You didn't even know him Strikedramon!" The rabbit sobbed.

"Well maybe I didn't, but we were all told this was going to happen. You can cry about it later!" Srikedramon snapped.

"I know you and Veemon knew each other, but we can't let his death be in vain." The purple rabbit said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know." Gargomon sobbed. He then stood up tall and kept running. The others followed.

* * *

Dobermon stood by Fangmon's side. The red wolf was panting heavily struggling to go on.

"I am not going to be beaten by some weak freaks!" He gasped. Saliva laid in pools at his feet.

"We can stop." The other digimon suggested.

"No!" Fangmon snapped. "And you aren't going without me! I am second in command here! I am going to—" But at that moment, he collapsed. Dobermon knew that they would never catch Danny now, so he turned to the side and ran.

Danny soon found himself in the alley behind his house. Strikedramon cut the chains binding him with his claws and growled.

"Can we go yet?" He complained.

"I can't go. I have a job to do." Gargomon said. And with a glow he was reduced to a small white and green creature with big floppy ears.

"Are you coming with me or something?" Danny asked

"I'm your guardian digimon. Terriermon I'm here to make sure that what happened back there, doesn't happen again."

"I'm fine!" Danny snapped. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"But Danny, Momentai." Terriermon replied.

"I don't need you!" The boy shouted. "And I don't even know what Momentai means!"

Danny didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden. It came just like that, and he couldn't make it go away. And then up crept that sense of new power.

"_That's the darkness!" _He shouted. _"I have to be stronger than it!" _Danny tried to think of different things, like his friends and all the happy times they had. Slowly the mist disappeared and everything was back to normal. He looked Terriermon in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"I know it's not your fault." The rabbit replied. "The boss said this might happen. You aren't acting with your own will. Wisemon has only further corrupted your key."

"I don't need this!" Danny shouted. "I just want—" He stopped, realization of what was happening setting in. He growled in frustration and walked around to the front of the house. Without even bothering to open the door, he phased inside.

"What if Raidramon was too late?" Strikedramon asked. "He seems unable to control himself."

"I'll watch him." Terriermon replied. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens." And with that the rabbit caught a breeze with his ears and floated on top of the roof next door. There he could see Danny's window.

* * *

"Danny! You're ok!" Blacktsunomon cried. "I was so worried! Tucker and Sam weren't so sure you were ok, but you are!" Danny didn't even smile. He just walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Did something happen?" The puff ball asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! I just want to forget it ever happened! Ok!"

Blacktsunomon drew back.

"I'm sorry, but we were worried. Tucker said Raidramon was going to protect you, but— "

"Raidramon is dead! Wisemon killed him and it's all my fault!" Danny snapped.

"You saw Wisemon?" He asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Danny threw his pillow across the room.

"Danny?" Came a timid worried voice from the other side of the door. "Are you ok?"

"Go away Jazz!" The boy shouted.

"I won't" Jazz said as she opened the door. "If this is about ghost hunting—"

"It's not about that! Go away!"

"I told you Danny. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this." Danny said slowly, trying to calm down. "I really can't tell you."

"You were yelling at someone. Who?" Jazz asked.

"I said I can't tell you!" The rush of power returned like a wave. He tried to control it, but a cold feeling ran up his spine. "Just go away!"

Blacktsunomon tried to stay still as he could so Jazz wouldn't notice him. But she kept giving him strange looks.

"Where'd that thing come from? It's kinda cute."

"Don't touch it!" Danny snapped.

"Fine!" The girl replied hotly. "I'll go, but I'm going to figure out what's happening soon!" And with that she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Jazz walked down the steps and into the living room. She then flopped down on the couch. Her parents were out at a ghost hunting convention so it was just her and Danny. But something was troubling her. The second she had stepped into Danny's room, it felt like she was walking into a thick black blanket. The air around he brother had felt thick and oppressive. Something was wrong.

"Who _are_ you?" Asked a voice from behind her. Jazz turned to see the white cat from before perched on the back of the couch. "I keep seeing you everyplace. But mostly in my dreams."

"Your friend isn't going to attack me again, is he?" Jazz asked.

"No. He thought it would be a stupid idea to come here. So I told him I was going to rob a bank." The cat replied. She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Thank you for helping me before."

"Your welcome." Jazz said with a faint smile. "But what are you?"

"My name is Gatomon." The cat answered. "I'm a digimon. A digital monster."

"I'm Jazz Fenton."

"Jazz…" Gatomon's voice trailed off. "I've heard that name in my dreams. But why?" A tear escaped her cheek. "I miss Kari."

"It's ok." Jazz reached out her hand to stroke the cat's head, but as she touched the soft white fur she began to glow with a teal light. Above her head ahand holding a heart swirled. Then it faded away, leaving Jazz with a golden key around her neck. She froze.

"What is this?" Jazz asked.

"It's a spirit key." Gatomon gasped in fear. "You had my spirit key! That's why I kept seeing you! You're my partner!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain, but it means we're connected somehow."

Jazz was silent for a moment.

"I've seen one of these keys around my brother's neck. Except it was black."

Gatomon paused.

"Well…I think I've met your brother. Actually I attacked him."

"You attacked him?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"Well…his friends took Strabimon's knife. We've just been trying to get it back. But sometimes Strabimon goes too far. Your brother has the key of darkness." Gatomon whispered.

Jazz then remembered the strange atmosphere in Danny's room.

"But the key doesn't affect him right?" She asked nervously. "It won't change him?"

"Most keys just reflect a strong trait in a person, but the key of darkness will turn darkness _into_ his strong trait."

"So you're saying that the reason my brother is so touchy is—"

"He's being overtaken."

Jazz got up and stepped back.

"No. He's just Danny. I don't understand what's going on." And with that Jazz ran back up to her brothers room, Gatomon following a ways behind.

Jazz pushed open the door.

"Danny!" She shouted, running over to hug him. The boy pushed her away.

"Jazz I told you to go away!" He snapped.

"I'm not going away!" Jazz cried. She then reached out and grabbed her brother's key.

"Take it off!" She shouted. Danny then felt a hot feeling rush through him. It burned like fire. He yelped and pulled away.

"What are you doing!" He demanded.

"This key is hurting you! You need to take it off!"

"He can't Jazz." Gatomon said. "You can't take yours off either."

Jazz grabbed her golden key and tried to yank it off, but it wouldn't go. She then saw the black puff ball on the bed give Danny a worried look.

"Where'd you get that?" Danny asked, calming down a bit.

"Gatomon was feeling sad so I went to pet her, to make her feel better, and the next thing I knew—"

"Gatomon!" The boy snapped. The white cat tried to hide behind Jazz's legs. "You can't trust her, she just wants the knife!"

"I didn't come here—"

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Danny shouted. "Jazz! Get her out of here!"

"No Danny. I think she's just lonely. She said that she misses someone named Kari."

The puff ball's eyes widened again.

"I knew Kari!" He shouted. "But I thought you were a different Gatomon."

"I'm not. She was my partner. When she left me, I met Strabimon, and we teamed up."

"So you went back to your old ways." Blacktsunomon said.

"How do you know that?" Gatomon asked.

"I was Matt's partner. Gabumon. But Wisemon caught me."

"Gabumon?" The white cat jumped on the bed beside her old friend. "I can't believe it. I haven't heard from the others since we split up."

"The only one I've heard of was Veemon…but Wisemon killed him….just a little while ago…"

A tear fell from Gatomon's eye and rolled down her cheek,

"I bet he refused to give up. Both he and Davis were always hard headed."

"He saved me." Danny whispered. "Without him…" Then he stopped and closed his eyes tight. The feeling was coming back again. It had receded a little, but now…he couldn't control it. It was coming again. He gritted his teeth.

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Don't get close." Blacktsunomon warned. "He's trying to over come his key. He needs to regain his control."

"I can't believe this is happening." Jazz whispered. "I've been losing him this whole time, I just never knew it."

"Nothing could've been done. The only way to stop it is to defeat Wisemon. But time's running out."

"You need to find the two forces of light." Gatomon said. "And this time, I'm not one of them. She has the key of empathy. It's different than light. "

Danny then began gritting his teeth. His hand then began to glow.

"Danny stop this!" Jazz shouted. The boy opened his eyes.

"I've got to find him…" He whispered.

"Find who? " Jazz asked as Danny pushed past her.

"My master."

Danny was about to get up and leave when something crashed through the window. The boy was yanked out of his trace by Strabimon's attack.

"Darkness hand!" He shouted. His claws began to glow with a dark light as he ran at Jazz, only to have Gatomon stop him.

"Strabimon what are you doing!" She demanded.

"I'm saving you, from her!" The wolf snapped pointing to Jazz.

"I don't need saving." The cat snipped. "I have found my digi destined, and we're going to help Danny now."

Strabimon stared a moment, before he growled.

"How can you change where you stand to quickly Gatomon?" He snarled. "I thought we were partners in crime. We were going to get enough data to digivolve to mega. Isn't that what we planned on?"

"But you don't understand what it's like to have a partner." Gatomon replied calmly. "With one, you can digivolve without any trouble."

"But only when the people say you can. It's like being a pet. And I know that I'm not one. What about you?"

The wolf's eyes turned to small slits as his paws once again, glowed dark.

Gatomon stood firm as she replied,

"I'm not a pet either, but I'm…I'm no longer your partner in crime. I've done it before, and…I can't believe that I ever went back. I prefer having a partner than having an accomplice, because that was all we really were. We weren't friends."

"Then if we're not friends, we're enemies! Darkness hand!" Strabimon leapt at the cat, and clawed her side. Gatomon immediately recovered and her own paws crackled with electricity.

"Lightning paw!" She shouted. But instead of making its mark, the cat left a great scratch in the stone wall.

"Hey!" Danny shouted. "Come on Blacktsunomon!"

The puff ball jumped off the bed and glowed with the purple light.

"Blacktsunomon digivolve to…Blackgabumon!" The doglike creature fired a blast at Strabimon, knocking him aside.

"You stupid mutt!" He cursed. "Wait'll I get my knife! Then you'll be sorry!" Strabimon quickly leapt to his feet, teeth bared, but before he could make his mark, Gatomon brought her leg down on his back.

"Lightning kick!" She shouted. The wolf had the wind knocked out of him.

"You only snuck up on me cause you're a champion. If I were champion like you, everything would be easy." He snarled. "How come you're a champion and not me?"

"Because I've done it before. It's easy for me." Gatomon replied coldly. She then grabbed the wolf by the arm, and threw him back out the window. He hit the ground, and took off, howling in anger.

* * *

Strabimon ran down the street, his mind consumed by rage.

"That idiot Gatomon! I thought I could trust her! But she stabbed me in the back!" He snarled and ran his claws across a dumpster, leaving as deep gash in its metal frame.

"I can't believe that I ever trusted that stupid traitor!"

"How would you like to get back at her?" Asked a menacing voice. Out from behind a dumpster limped a red wolf, his long tongue hanging out, and saliva dripping from it.

"I'm second in command of the Stars Of Sirius. We were once a strong team, who worked for Wisemon. And I bet with your help, we can be that team once again."

"I don't do teams weakling." Strabimon spat. "They just turn their back on you."

"But Wisemon can give you power." Fangmon sneered. "He can help you get your revenge without anyone's help.

Strabimon stood for a moment. He had heard of Wisemon's power, but had never witnessed it for himself. Maybe…just maybe he should try it. Maybe it would help him become a champion.

"I'll do it spit face." The purple wolf said firmly. "Just take me to him."

* * *

"I'm Blackgabumon." Said the digimon to a confused Jazz. "I'm your brother's partner."

"So you've been the one hanging out with my brother the whole time." Jazz smiled. "He seems sweet Danny."

"Thank you miss." The digimon replied.

"You don't have to be so formal Blackgabumon." Danny laughed slightly. "She's just my sister."

"I'm sorry for attacking your friends Danny." Gatomon apologized.

Danny said nothing in reply. But before Jazz could say anything, a small green and cream colored rabbit came in through the broken window.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said. "Is the guy already gone?"

"Go away Terriermon." Danny growled. "I don't need your help. I can handle this whole thing by myself."

"Oh Danny, Momentai." The rabbit smiled.

"I still don't know what that means." The boy growled.

"It means calm down and don't worry about it." Terriermon replied. "I've been sent here to protect you, so you don't have to worry about it."

"I can handle this myself so get out!" Danny spat.

"Danny!" Jazz scolded.

"Darn it Jazz!" He snapped. "Just go away! Everybody, just go away!"

"Fine Danny." Jazz whispered. "I'll go."

"Me too." Gatomon added.

"I'll be taking a nap or something." Terriermon sighed. He too then left, leaving Danny all alone with Blackgabumon.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"I want everyone to just leave me alone." Danny groaned, holding his head.

"Fine then." The digimon said, heading out the bedroom door.

* * *

Strabimon was lead to an old abandoned warehouse, at the edge of the town. Fangmon lead him inside, and took him into the center of the room.

"Oh great Wisemon, hear your loyal servant's call. Come out from the digital world and hear me."

A large blue portal appeared before the two and out stepped the infamous Wisemon.

"I see you do not have the boy, nor Dobermon by your side." He hissed.

"Dobermon ran off, but I found this kid. He wants revenge on a Gatomon, who just happens to be the partner of Danny's sister."

"So you're saying he would be a good Star?" The digimon asked. Fangmong nodded timidly.

"So young one, if I were to give you the power, would you help me in capturing of the ghost boy?" Wisemon asked calmly. Strabimon nodded.

"I would." He said.

"Then come here." The evil digimon reached out his clawed hand, and took Strabimon by the neck. He then whispered some strange words, and a purple glow engulfed the wolf. He yipped, but found it impossible for him to move. A new sense of power crept over him, but with it came a sense of obedience. Then Strabimon gasped as the glow grew even more intense and Wisemon let go. He could feel himself changing, becoming more powerful, until a new name popped into his mind.

This name was his.

So he shouted it out so the world could hear.

"Shadowkendogarurumon!"

Now standing where Strabimon had only been seconds before, was a black metal wolf, with purple stripes all over. His red yes blazed with power and might. He was finally a champion.

"Now go my servant, and find the ghost boy, but before you go…kill Fangmon."

The red wolf looked to his master in confusion.

"Kill me? But I've always been loyal to you!" He gasped.

"But now you are weak, and I cannot have that so…Shadowkendogarurumon? Won't you do the honors?"

"Gladly." The wolf then charged up a dark blast in his mouth, and fired, ripping the other digimon apart with ease.

Wisemon laughed cruelly.

"Can I get the boy now?" Shadowkendogarurumon asked.

"No. First I need to call upon your boss, the first in command of the Stars of Sirius. Come forth Skullbaluchimon. Come with your armies and wreak havoc upon this town." Wisemon hissed.

There was a growl, and the blue portal glowed even brighter. Out stepped what looked like a skeletal saber-toothed wolf with glowing red eyes. He gave a great howl, and flexed his useless wings. Then an endless stream of Bakemon poured out cackling and laughing behind him.

"What am I to do Master?" The creature asked.

"Draw him out Skullbaluchimon. Don't harm him. Capture his friends, and force his digimon to digivolve to ultimate. The power boost from his spirit key is just enough to corrupt him, and make him mine." Wisemon hissed.

"Yes Master." Skullbaluchimon replied.

"Do I go with him?" Shadowkendogarurumon asked. Wisemon nodded.

"And make sure you carry out your revenge on Gatomon. She is the bump in the road."

And with that, the group left.

* * *

Danny had never felt so alone. He sat on his bed, trying to get rid of his pounding head ache.

He knew the key was taking over, but he couldn't stop it.

"_I want this to go away." _He thought desperately. _"I want to be normal." _But he knew he could never be normal. He wasn't normal before. And he would never be normal again. Then outside he heard a scream, and saw a white ghost like creature fly past the window. But he knew that it wasn't a ghost. It was a digimon.

* * *

Sam and Kudamon had been taking a walk, when all of a sudden, there were white ghosts all over the place.

"Those aren't ghosts." Kudamon said. "They're called Bakemon and they work for Wisemon."

"I've seen them before." Sam whispered. "They were around when Danny's key got corrupted."

"They are some the nastiest creatures in the digital world. But not very strong. All I have to do is digivolve. But there are so many." Kudamon growled. With a flash of black and white light, Reppamon stood in his place.

"Get on my back Raven." He said. "But watch the tail. It's very sharp." Sam nodded and climbed on the fox's back. She had to hang on tightly to Reppamon's fur, as he took off at top speeds, ripping apart Bakemon after Bakemon with his claws.

"They have to be here for a reason, and I give you one guess why." Reppamon panted.

"They're after Danny." Sam replied.

"Bingo Raven. So the biggest cluster is going to be around his house." And with that, the fox ran on.

* * *

"Hey Kapurimon, I think I've found a program, that can use identify a digimon, and make it show up on my PDA." Tucker smiled, as he pointed the device at the digimon. There was a beep, and Kapurimon's picture showed up, and a caption that gave a short description of his characteristics.

"That's cool Tucker." The puff ball said in awe. "Now we won't have to depend on Kudamon for all the information."

They were in Tucker's room sitting on his bed. They were having fun, playing WeBoggle (Come on, how could you not have heard about that? I think that I spelled it right.) when out of the blue, came a scream.

"That's my mom!" Tucker shouted. "What's going on?" Then a blue claw crashed through the door, and reached around.

"Bubble blow!" Kapurimon exclaimed. A stream of pink bubbles flew from his mouth and pushed the hand back. Then there was a growl, and a huge group of Bakemon came into the room, followed by one sinister Phantomon.

"Here you are." He hissed. It then flew quickly at Tucker who screamed. Kapurimon then began glowing red.

"Kapurimon digivolve to…Hagurumon!" The gear placed himself between his partner and the other digimon. Phantomon hit with a metal clank. But it didn't phase him very much. More Bakemon poured into the room at and alarming rate. Hagurumon tried to keep them away, but Phantomon took off the eye charm he had around his neck, and threw it into tha air. In a flash, the gear was gone.

"Hagurumon!" Tucker shouted. "What'd you do with him!"

"He is simply in a dark dimension. He's fine, but you…" The ghost chuckled softly. "You're doomed."

A Bakemon grabbed the boy by his shoulders and held on hard. Tucker tried to pull away, but Phantomon placed his scythe at his throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Phantomon hissed. Then the digimon beckoned for the Bakemon to follow him out.

"We still have one more to go."

* * *

As Reppamon tore down the street, he began to notice that the Bakemon were becoming thicker and getting harder to beat.

"Raven! I'm tiring out! I didn't think it would be this bad!"

"Hang on Reppamon!" Sam shouted. "We're almost to Danny's house!"

Soon Fentonworks appeared in the distance.

"There it is!"

Then Phantomon came out from the sky, and rammed Reppamon into a wall. Sam fell off and hit the ground with a thud.

"Raven!" The fox snarled. She didn't seem to be moving. "If you hurt her I'll—"

But he was cut off by Phantomon throwing his charm into the air. The next thing Reppamon knew, he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**SPy Guy: ANd here is is. It's really long. Please review! This episode was brought to you by the songs, Shadowland, and Endless night, from the lion king sound track. Hope you like this! Adn if any of you have any ideas for new stories I should write when Little Badger is done, please tell me. Thanks! **


	12. Mega

**Spy Guy: I'm really sorry but I can't respond to anthing right now. I have one miniute before class ends, and I want to get this up now becasue I have a busy weekend. sorry! **

* * *

Danny flew into the air, which was now thick with Bakemon. He started firing at them left and right, all his rage coming out through his hands. The attacks didn't seem to be doing much to them at all. They just laughed and flew away.

"Stop ignoring me!" Danny shouted. Then he spotted one that seemed to be holding an unconscious Sam.

"Hey!" He cried, following it. "Let her go!" But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to catch up. Then he spotted a large skeletal monster. It had flaming red eyes, that just seemed to float in its skull, and long saber fangs. It twisted its face into the best grin it could muster.

"So Daniel. I knew you would come to save your friends." It snarled.

Danny looked and saw that Tucker was also being held by a Bakemon, their digimon nowhere in sight.

"Let them go or else!" Danny demanded. The monster laughed cruelly.

"I don't think so. Their deaths will be your punishment for running away from Wisemon."

Danny growled and flew at the beast. He fired an ecto blast at it, but nothing happened.

"Your attacks don't work very well on digimon little boy. And they defiantly don't work on me: Skullbaluchimon."

"Why not!" The boy shouted angrily.

"I am an X digimon, which means that I have the X anti-body inside me. The anti-body protects me from being deleted, if the digital world were ever rebooted...You would survive as well." Skullbaluchimon replied. "For it lives inside you."

Danny floated in the air, dumbfounded.

"Wha—what do you mean?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Legend has it, that long ago the X anti-body was created by an evil force to become stronger than all the others. But that force was stolen by a Garurumon, and taken into his body. It changed his appearance and increased his power. But soon, the power became too much for him to control, so he sent it to Earth, where it would be given to a human child to carry. And that child was you."

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying." He hissed. "If there was only one, then how can you have it too?"

"A few years ago, some humans recreated the anti-body, and accidentally let it loose over the internet. It found the way to he digital world, and began multiplying. When it found a digital egg, it would overtake it, and mutate the digimon inside, resulting in one like me."

"Why hasn't it changed me?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't have the same affects on humans. The only thing it might have done, is make your ghost powers stronger."

Danny growled with frustration and tried to attack the digimon again, with the same results.

"That's not true!" He shouted. "Take it back!"

All Skullbaluchimon did was laugh. His eyes then turned bright red.

"Deadly flame!" He shouted as a ball of red energy flew from his mouth, aimed at the ghost boy. Danny found himself frozen with fear as he slowly landed. Then right before it hit, a black blur ran in front of him and fired a blast of its own.

"Howling blaster!" He shouted.

"Blackgaururumon!" Danny cried.

"You may not be able to do much to digimon, but I sure can!" He snarled. "And I'm_ not_ going away!"

"Good." Skullbaluchimon sneered. "Deadly flame!"

* * *

"Should we help?" Jazz asked Gatomon as they sat in the living room. 

"I don't know. He said that he had to do this by himself." Replied the white cat. "But who really believes that? Let's go"

The two no sooner opened the door, then a blast shot inside. Jazz screamed and Gatomon growled, running into the street to see who was out there.

"Hey Gatomon!" Snarled a voice. She looked over and was greeted by the red eyes of a metal wolf.

"Look at me now Gatomon." He sneered. "I'm a champion! I'm bigger than you!"

The cat stood still for a moment.

"Strabimon?" She asked, her mouth opened wide.

"Not Strabimon! Shadowkendogarurumon!" And with that the wolf flew forward, propelled by the wheels on the back of his feet. Gatomon leapt into the air and out of the way.

"Lightning claw!" She cried, coming down on Shadowkendogarurumon's back, but a sharp pain shot through her arm, as all it did was ricochet off. Gatomon then landed on the wolf's back.

"I'm made of metal! You can't hurt me!" Shadowkendogarurumon then began spinning around rapidly trying to throw the cat off.

"Gatomon!" Jazz shouted, as her partner hit the pavement with a thud. Shadowkendogarurumon laughed and turned to the girl.

"And now for you." He smiled.

"Ninja fist!" Shouted a female voice. Jazz looked to the roof tops and saw a purple rabbit creature jumping off, her gloved fist aimed at the wolf. It caught him by surprise and the punch hit its mark, making contact to the jaw with a screech of metal on metal. The rabbit bounced back and landed next to Jazz.

"My name is Turuiemon." She said with a smile. "And like Terriermon is to your brother, I am your guardian digimon, and I don't fall asleep like him."

"I heard that!" Said Gargomon in defense as he ran over to the scene. "Just because I get a little tired, doesn't mean that I'm not a good guardian!"

"You let Danny leave his room unattended." Turuiemon said. "And now he's doing who knows what."

Shadowkendogarurumon snarled and then shouted, "Lupine laser!" A bright red blast shot from his mouth at the three.

"Take my hand." The purple rabbit told Jazz. The girl did so.

"Ninja shadow." Turuiemon whispered. In an instant they were teleported out of the way.

"Gargo pellets!" Garogomon shouted, firing bullets from his revolvers. They just bounced off the wolf's body harmlessly.

"Ha!" He laughed cruelly. "I'm made from chrome digizoid. Bullets aren't going through me!"

Then there was a loud distant howl. Shadokendogarurumon's mouth twisted into a smile.

"The boss wants to see me, but I'll be back. To end this! Then you'll be all alone and none of your friends can help you!" And with that, he sped off.

Gatomon struggled to her feet.

"We can't just let him go." She strained. "Who knows what he's doing."

Then there was another howl different than the first. This one sounded pained.

"That's the cry of a Garurumon." Turuiemon gasped.

"Danny!" Gargomon shouted. "We have to save him! I shouldn't have taken a nap! And now he's in trouble!"

"Come on!" Jazz cried, as she picked up Gatomon. The group then took off down the street as fast as they could. As they were running, they were joined by Strikedramon.

"I could hear the howl on the edge of town." He snarled. "Something big's happening."

* * *

Blackgarurumon gave a yelp as he was sent skidding a crossed the pavement. 

Danny ran to make a shield around him before another blow from Skullbaluchimon hit.

"My attacks might not hurt you, but my defense still works good!" The boy spat at the digimon. In response Skullbaluchimon fired another blast, one so big that it shattered the dome, and hit Danny in the chest, throwing him on top of Blackgarurumon.

"Your defense is weak." The digimon laughed. "Just like your digimon."

Danny struggled to his feet, and stood before his partner.

"He's not weak! He's one of the best friends I have!" The boy stood, his eyes glaring defiantly. But he was caught off guard by a Bakemon, who hit him in the side with a flaming blast. Danny was no longer protecting his partner.

"Blackgarurumon!" He shouted, as Phantomon threw his charm into the air. Danny didn't know exactly what it did, but he knew it had to be bad. It seemed like there were two voices, shouting at him from inside. Before it could get close to Blackgaurumon, Danny blew it apart with an ecto blast. There was a bright flash, and Reppamon, and Hagurumon appeared.

"You did it Danny!" The gear cheered.

"Save Tucker and Sam!" The boy shouted. Reppamon turned to the Bakemon holding his partner and snarled. They screamed in fright, but couldn't escape from the fox's claws. Their data flew into the air, before he absorbed it. Hagurumon digivolved to Guardromon and fired his missiles at the ghost digimon. They too were reduced to mere data. Reppamon nudged a still unconscious Sam with his nose, while Guardromon tried to calm down a nervous Tucker.

"We have to help Danny." The fox said. Guardromon nodded in reply, but before they could, there was an explosion, and a ring wall of blue flame surrounded them. Reppamon reached his paw out to touch it, but in an instant it was frozen solid. He pulled it back with a violent jerk.

"Ice…" The fox whispered. Through the flames they could see Danny collapsing to the ground.

"Danny?" Blackgarurumon strained to say as he lay helpless on the pavement.

"That fire…" Danny whispered. "I just felt like there was a great power coming from me. And then it was there. Did I?…" He stopped from exhaustion.

"What do you think ghost boy?" Skullbaluchimon snarled.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted, as she and the others drew near. "Danny, what's going on!"

There was another explosion and a second wall of flame appeared stopping the others from coming closer. Danny cried out in pain.

"What's happening to me!" He shouted in frustration.

"It seems that the Garurumon gave you more than just the X anti-body." Skullbaluchimon replied with a growl. Then he began charging up another blast, aimed at Blackgarurumon.

"Blackgarurumon!" Danny shouted. The blast flew from the skeleton's mouth and cut through the air. Danny tried to get up but found that he couldn't.

"I have to help you!" He cried. Then there was a great flash as the key began glowing a bright purple. Then the light turned to flames that engulfed the boy's body. The flames spread to Blackgarurumon, and separated from one another. The wolf seemed be getting up on his hind legs. The flames grew larger and there was a great howl.

"Shadoweregarurumon!"

The werewolf snarled and turned to his partner.

"Danny?" He asked. The boy was still engulfed by the purple flames. Through them Danny could be seen holding his head in pain.

"Shadoweregarurumon! What's happening!" He shouted.

"I'll tell you…" Hissed a sinister voice. Wisemon then appeared, his yellow eyes glowing with pleasure. He turned to Shadowweregarurumon.

"In order to digivolve to ultimate, it takes a boost from ones spirit key. When he realized that you were in danger, that activated the spirit key, which then sucked out every dark thing that Danny has ever felt. That power was used to make you digivolve, and it also made his key stronger. Now all he needs for the transformation to be complete, is one final push." Wisemon then began to approach the boy who was still holding his head. Shadoweregarurumon growled and raised his claws to attack, but before he could, a sharp pain ran through him and he froze.

"Wondering why you can't move?" The other digimon asked smoothly. "Have you forgotten the virus that binds you to me? The one, that with the snap of my fingers, can reduce you to only a memory? Have you forgotten?"

Shadoweregarurumon couldn't say anything. He just stood, frozen in his tracks.

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch as Wisemon wins." Strikedramon snarled. He then positioned himself in front of the flame wall, and ran toward it as fast as he could.

"Wait!" Gargomon shouted, but the lizard didn't listen. There was a sickening crackling noise as Strikdramon made it through the wall, but when he came out, he was frozen solid.

"Everything that touches those flames is turned to ice." Reppamon whispered. "The prophecy…"

"What do you mean?" Guardromon asked.

"In the prophecy there is a line that says, 'until its black ice kills all.' Maybe this is that ice. And another line says, 'Only the two combined forces of light can save us from the ultimate threat.' Shadoweregarurumon is an ultimate. When he digivolved it caused Danny's key to become stronger. It's coming true!...We're doomed." The fox whispered.

Wisemon got closer and closer to Danny, his hand out stretched. Then with a violent jerk, the digimon grabbed the key and held tight. Danny screamed in pain, as a black fire engulfed him. Wisemon's eyes narrowed with pleasure.

"I can only make a digimon digivolve to the next level. But because Blackgarurumon digivolved by himself, I can make you two become megas. And together we shall rule the digital world!"

Danny screamed in agony as Wisemon pulled him closer to the wolf digimon. There was a flash and the black fire spread to both of them.

"Biomerge activated!" Wisemon shouted. Shadoweregarurumon felt like he was being torn apart as he dedigivolved to Blackgabumon. Then he was floating in a black void, as Danny, dressed in a torn trench coat seemed to be merging into his body. Blackgabumon felt a strange feeling as he seemed to become a human himself.Darkpurple armor attached itself to his black arms and legs. A metal wolf helmet then came over his head. On his back were two metal wings that had daggers on the ends. A sword was fixed to his wrist.

"What's happening?"Blackgabumon askedsurprised that his voice still sounded like his rookie form.

"You are Shadowmetalgarurumon…X" Wisemon hissed. "The anti-body inside your partner made part of him digital, allowing for the two of you to biomerge. Now Danny…who is your master?"

* * *

Inside a black sphere was the boy. He was slumped as he used the chains attached to his wrists to stay up. The ends of the chains were attached to the walls of the sphere. As Wisemon spoke, boys eyes opened…revealing only a milky whiteness. 

"You are Master." He replied in monotone.

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Gargomon gasped. "It's happened." He then began crying softly. "I let Veemon's death be in vain. Now there's nothing we can do." 

"Danny!" Jazz cried. "This can't be happening! He's my brother…It must be so hard for him. He's trapped in his body, unable to break away! Someone's got to do something!"

At that moment her key began glowing a bright teal. Then she herself began to glow.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Demiangewomon!"

The digimon grew taller and taller. Her face changed from catlike, to that of a beautiful young woman. The clawed Leomon gloves flew off and beautiful white ones replaced them. Wings came out of her back and long orange hair came out of her head. Lastly, a winged helmet covered her eyes from view. When the light stopped, there was a beautiful angel, dressed in white and teal, her hair blowing in the breeze. Jazz stared up at her digimon.

"Wow…" She breathed. "She turned into a guardian angel."

"I'll do something." Demiangewomon said. With a beat of her great wings she flew at the wall of flame.

"Don't do it!" Jazz shouted.

"Don't worry about me." The angel replied. And with that, she gained speed, and sped right on through.

Wisemon stood in shock at the new digimon.

"I thought I asked you to take care of them." He hissed at Shadowkendogarurumon.

"But I thought you wanted me back here." The wolf snarled in reply.

Wisemon was about to approach him, but was stopped from another look from Demiangewomon.

"Come on servant." He hissed at Shadowmetalgarurumon X. "We have more important things to do."

"Yes master." Danny replied.

"You're not going anywhere!" Demiangewomon shouted. "Celestial arrow!" The wings in the sides of her left glove grew longer, and a bright strand of light connected them. An arrow then appeared in her right hand. The angel placed it against the light, and pulled back. Then she let it go. It had been aimed at Wisemon, but he disappeared before it reached him, and hit Phantomon instead. The ghost shouted out in pain, and broke into bits data.

Shadowmetalgarurumon X looked around for a moment, and then flew into the air.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed.

Demiangewomon bared her teeth and chased after the digimon.

"Celestial arrow!" She cried. The arrow cut through the air, but missed, as Danny dodged. The wolf then stopped and faced the angel.He reached out his handand a black and purple light began growing.

"Dark ice!" He shouted. The blast flew out, and struck Demiangewomon in the wing. She tried to stay in the air, but the whole wing had frozen solid. She then plummeted.

Shadowmetalgarurumon X smiled smugly, and disappeared into the sky.

The angel glowed for a moment, and changed into a small cream colored puppy. Jazz ran to catch her, as the fire faded away.

"I got you." She whispered.

"Digivolving is hard." The puppy coughed.

"Shhh." Jazz cooed. "Just take it easy."

Tucker picked Sam off the gound as she began to wake up.

"It happened." She cried. "I can't believe it. He's gone."

"We can't give up hope." Truruiemon said. "Danny may be gone, but we have a job to do."

"Yes." Reppamon said gravely. "We are the digidestined, and we must stop Danny at all costs."

Sam then began to cry. Tucker tried to confort her.

"He would want that way. He wouln't want us to stand by while he hurt innocent people."

"He's my brother." Jazz sobbed. "But I know what needs to be done. We have to save the worldand deystroy Wisemon. And Danny's standing in the way." She then held the puppy close to her as she began crying harder.

"We have to be brave." The creature said. "If we're not all will be lost."

Then there was an explosion in the distance.

"That's him." Reppamon snarled.

Sam looked at the rising smoke as her wet eyes turned to small slits of anger.

"I'm ready." She said.

The group then took off, leaving the frozenStrikdramon behind. Sam rode on the fox'sback, with Jazz behind her. Tucker hung on for dear life to Guardromon's metal frame. Gargomon and Truruiemon ran side by side as they all ran into the battle that would decide the fate of the world...

* * *


	13. Going digital

**Spy Guy: Hello every peoples. I'm back. This was the last Monday of the school year! (Fan girl scream) I've beendoing that a lot lately. **

**So anyways Iam calling upon you people for help. I need some new supporting digimon characters because...I've run out. So help me.Now on to shout outs.**

**ColdheartAngel23:Thanksforreviewing. **

**Ghostboy814:Here it is. **

**S2Teennovelist:****I really wished my E-mail worked. That would so tottaly rock. But alas...no. I love suspense. But...please don't kill me for this chapter. Someone dies, but they're back by the middle. I just had to get the message across that digimon come back. They characters had to know that. Mostly Jazz. And Tucker's a spazz. We all know it. I was in a complicated mood for this thing. The fire and the X dooddle. Hopefully this thing will make sense soon. I love Danny too. So yeah.**

**Pheonixwinds07: Here's what happens. **

**spdgirl: You're alive! Havn't seen you for a while. Here it is!

* * *

****Disclaimer: Do I seriously have toput this here? I don't own this! **

* * *

Shadowmetalgarurumon X floated over the city of Amity Park, looking at the smoking crater that he had created. People were screaming and running away. Danny felt a strange feeling race through him. The digimon's face twisted into an evil grin and laughed, a cold merciless laugh that rang through the sky. He felt, for some reason, great pleasure at seeing the peoples' distress. Why hadn't he ever felt this way before? Another blast formed in his hand, and he demolished yet another building. Voices cried out in anguish, one last time, before they were silenced forever. Shadowmetalgarurumon X then spotted the reporter, Lance Thunder, trying to do a story on him. The digimon descended and landed next to him, an evil glint reflected in his masked eyes.

"_What are you doing Danny?" _Blackgabumon asked. _"You're hurting people." _

But the boy did not answer. Lance screamed and began running away, but the digimon was faster, and he grabbed the reporter by the back of his jacket, and threw him hurtling across the pavement. Danny laughed again and walked close to him. Lance struggled to get up, but found a sword at his throat.

"Say good bye weatherman." The creature spat, but before he could deliver the final blow, a volley of bullets hit his metal body.

"Take that!" Gargomon shouted.

Danny laughed, his cruel laugh once more and threw his prey away. Then in the blink of an eye he was upon the rabbit, sword at his throat.

"Whirling blade!" Shouted a voice. Reppamon shot at the wolf in his forward somersault. The fox hit with a clang of metal on metal.

_"Ow! Good idea spinny!"_

"Not right now!" The fox snapped at his tail, but that one moment of weakness cost him dearly, as a green blast hit him in the side, knocking him into a wall. Loose bricks fell on top of his unmoving body. Sam ran over to the fox as he de-digivolved to Kudamon.

"Raven…" He coughed. "I tried…"

"It's ok We'll be fine." Then she turned to Shadowmetalgarurumon X

"Stop this Danny!" She shouted "We're your friends!"

The digimon said nothing in reply. He just started building up a black blast in his hand.

"Dark ice!" the wolf bellowed. It hurtled at the two as they held each other close. With no where to run they prepared themselves for their final breaths. Then a yellow blur leapt into the air right in front of them.

"Diamond storm!" Cried the figure. Shards of white light flew forward and broke up the attack.

"Renamon!" Sam shouted.

"Get all of the civilians to safety." The fox ordered. "You have fought your part, now it's our turn."

Sam hesitated a moment and then ran. Shadowmetalgarurumon X turned his attention to her for a brief moment before he was punched in the jaw by Truruimon's fist.

"I wondered when you'd be getting here." The rabbit smiled.

"I just needed some time. But I'm ready for action now!" Renamon grinned. Then she glowed for a moment and became Kyubimon.

"Fox tail inferno!" She cried. The flame foxes flew at the wolf and melted his armor in places. Danny snarled and fired a huge ectoblast at the two digimon. Truruimon managed to dodge, but Kyubimon wasn't so lucky. She was knocked unconscious by the blow. Danny laughed cruelly at her, and took off into the sky. His hands began glowing a deep black.

"Dark ice!" He shouted. The blast hurled at the good digimon. They managed to scatter, but were blown across the street by the force. Tucker got up and looked at the spot he had been standing just a moment before…It was now coated in black ice.

Truruimon growled and leapt into the air at the wolf.

"Ninja fist!" She shouted, her arm outstretched. Danny just laughed and grabbed it in his hand. Then he spun around, throwing the rabbit to the ground.

"Truruimon!" Jazz shouted, still holding the puppy, who had been identified by Tucker as Salamon. There was a flash and a small brown and pink rabbit was lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Jazz." She whispered. "I couldn't protect you."

The girl was about to run over to her guardian when a green blast shot down, and hit the place where the small digimon lay. Jazz screamed as data flew into the air, only to be absorbed by Shadowmetalgarurumon X.

"Lopmon!" Gargomon cried. Then he turned to the wolf floating above him. The beast was laughing.

"I can't believe that I was sent to help you!" Gargomon screamed. "I wont help you no matter what anyone says! You just killed my best friend! And you're going to pay!" With that the rabbit began to glow a bright green. In an instant he was transformed into a thin armored creature with a great spike coming out if the top of his head, and metal wings coming out of his back.

"Rapidmon!" He shouted. Danny growled and lunged at the creature with his sword. Rapidmon dodged with ease. But when the wolf spun around, he was not so lucky. The sword took out a section of armor on his chest. The two squared off, their eyes blazing with rage. Then in the blink of an eye they both shot forward at high speeds. They hit each other with great force. Then there was a tearing sound in the air. Everyone, friend and foe alike, looked to the sky to see a large rip in it. Then there was a loud sucking noise as it grew larger and began drawing everything around it inside.

"It's a digital rift." Guardromon gasped. "A portal into the digital world. And it's sucking us in!" The robot lost his grip on the lamppost that he and Tucker had been hanging onto. He then flew into the hole, along with Tucker. Sam had not been far away when it opened, and she now ran back to warn Kyubimon, but they all were sucked in. Next was Shadowmetalgarurumon X and Rapidmon. Then Jazz and Salamon. She clung to her partner for dear life, but could feel her grip loosening. Then with a violent jerk, the puppy was wrenched from her grasp.

"Salamon!" The girl shouted.

"Jazz!" The creature cried.

They spun around in the swirling vortex, Jazz with her arms out as far as they could go, trying to get a hold of her partner. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get even close to Salamon. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Jazz awoke, she was in what looked like a thorn patch. The first thing she did was call out for her partner. But the answer she received was not from the small little puppy. This answer came from a group of Bakemon with ropes.

* * *

Sam was brought into consciousness by a bucket of water being dumped on her head. She coughed and spluttered, wiping the liquid from her eyes, and smearing her make up. 

"Thank goodness you're awake." Said a voice. "I was getting worried that you were dead."

"No, I'm alive." She said, sitting up and looking around her. There was a flowering fairy standing above her. They seemed to be in a large wooden structure, filled with white beds, various injured digimon upon them.

"My name is Lillymon. I'm the nurse here. Your friends are right over there." She pointed to Kudamon and Renamon, who were asleep on separate beds a little ways off.

"Where is this?" Sam asked.

"You're in the valley of the legends." Lillymon replied. "The last safe place in the digital world. The last place untouched by evil.

"But I was sure that I came with others." The girl said, bewildered. "There was my friend Tucker, and then there was Jazz—"

"You were the only human. They were the only digimon." She said gravely. "It's most likely that your friends are in trouble. I think that you need to talk to Angemon. He rules here."

"We need to do that now." Sam said urgently, trying to get up, but Lillymon stopped her.

"No." The fairy said. "You need to rest."

"There's not time! If I'm here then Danny is sure to be here too! He's dangerous!"

Renamon sat up in her bed.

"She's right Lillymon. Danny is under Wismon's control. He is the ghost boy from the prophesy. And Wisemon already has him. Unless something is done soon, we won't be safe for long."

Lillymon frowned.

"Lord Angemon is away right now." She said, "But you _can_ talk to the next best thing."

Sam was lead into a large stone room with large oak doors. At the end of the room was a large throne. Beside it stood a tall masked dinosaur with metal claws.

"You wanted to see me Lillymon?" He asked.

"Yes Wargreymon." The fairy said. "This is Sam. She is one of the new digidestined. She says that the prophesy has come true, and that we are in danger."

"It's true. He was my friend…until Wisemon got in the way." Sam sighed.

Wargreymon looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"I know what it's like to fight a friend. I believe that I've fought the very same friend that you are fighting against now. But without the human side. I fought with Metalgarurumon long ago. But friendship is stronger than anything. It will prevail."

Sam looked at the digimon.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked.

Wargreymon shook his head.

"No. Our armies are out on a mission to liberate primary village. It is the place where all digimon are born. With it, Wisemon can corrupt all the little ones in the digital world, and create an unstoppable army that will wipe out anyone who opposes him."

"He's a sick minded person." Sam spat. "He only cares about himself."

Then at the moment the doors parted. A blue werewolf came in, followed by a blue dog. The werewolf wore a white t-shirt, and green cargo pants.He hada pair of ill fitting sunglasses on. His hands and feet werecovered in metal. There was a slim jet pack on his back.The dog hada red band around his head. Like the other he walked on two feet. On his hands were bright red boxing gloves.

"General Wargreymon." The larger said urgently. "Halsemon has returned."

"Very well Machgaogamon." The dinosaur said gravely. "Bring him in."

"Gaogamon?" Sam gasped. She had heard that before. "A Gaogamon tried to kill me."

"I can assure you that I am nothing like that." The wolf said, right before he left. The little dog glared at Sam.

"Leave him alone. He's changed."

"Quiet Gaomon." Wargreymon warned. "I am sure that Sam meant to harm."

Gaomon huffed.

"I'm not so sure about that." He spat right before he followed the other out.

"You have to excuse young Gaomon." Wargreymon said. "He grew up under the care of Wisemon. Him and his two brothers."

"And you trust him?" Sam asked.

"The eldest, Machgaogamon, hated evil. So did Gaomon, but the middle child, Gaogamon, he was different. Then during a raid, Machgaogamon helped us to escape. I would trust him with my life."

Sam was silent for a moment, but then the doors opened again, and in stepped a griffin with red-brown feathers, and a metal mask. The mask had metal bat wings coming out of the side. On the front was a pink heart.

"Sam, this is Halsemon." Wargreymon said, pointing to the creature. "Halsemon, this is Sam. She is a digidestined."

The creature bowed its head.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." He said in a deep voice. Then Machgaogamon walked in as well. Haslemon acknowledged his presence and began telling his tale.

"First I went around to Wisemon's lair. I managed to digivolve to Shurimon and get in un noticed. Gommamon and Biyomon are still safe in the dungeons, for now. They told me that there was a human captured by the Bakemon watchmen. Upon talking with Sorcermon, I learned that she had red hair."

Sam gasped.

"That's Jazz"

"You know her?"

"She's Danny's sister." The girl replied.

"Another digidestined?" Wargreymon asked.

Sam nodded.

"Sorcermon said that we must protect her at all costs. He said that she was special. There was an aura of light around her. Sorcermon also said that she made Wisemon uncomfortable." Halsemon continued.

"What is her key?" Wargreymon asked Sam urgently.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "All I know that it was teal. And shaped like a hand over a heart."

Machgaogamon's head snapped up, and he looked the dinosaur in the eyes.

"Empathy." He whispered.

Sam wondered how he knew, and it apparently showed on her face.

"My brother was a an identifier of Spirit keys for Wisemon." Gaomon boasted. "He knows them all and what they do."

"Then what is this one?" Sam asked, holding up the silver key.

"Balance." Machgaogamon said quickly. "It means you know when to fight and when to not. You are not rash in your actions."

Halsemon laughed.

"I love it when he does that." The griffin chuckled. "Anyways, Sorcermon says that we have to have another raid. The last thing we need to happen is for her key to be corrupted, and Wisemon will do it too."

Wargreymon nodded, and turned to Machgaogamon.

"I want you to get together a small fleet. You know what to do."

The wolf nodded. Then he and his brother began to leave.

"Wait!" Sam shouted after him. "I want to go too!"

"You're not going." Machgaogamon snapped.

"I think that would be a good idea." Wargreymon said. "She obviously has experience in fighting. She would be a great addition."

The wolf growled.

"Fine." He snarled. "Come on." He spat. Sam followed the digimon out the door. Gaomon stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

"He's comin to." Said a rough voice with a Texas accent. "I can't believe it." 

"He looked like a goner." Replied a deep buzzing voice.

"Not my partner." Said another voice. This one was familiar. "He can't die."

"No one lives forever." Someone snarled.

Tucker opened his eyes and saw a cluster of digimon standing around him.

"Tucker!" Hagurumon shouted happily. Then he turned to a red creature with blue stripes. He had pointy ears, a fan like tail.

"See? I told you my partner can't die." The gear smiled.

"Anyone can be wrong." The creature huffed.

"Being wrong can cost a life where it is not necessary." Said a voice that seemed to echo. Tucker sat up and looked around. A little ways off stood a golden stallion, his mane blowing in the breeze. His ears were bat like. Over his face and chest was armor. His hooves were hidden in golden boots. Two great wings came out from his sides.

"You are my friend Elecmon, and I know it's hard for you to lose primary village, but we must not be rash." Then the stallion came closer and smiled at the boy.

"I am Pegasusmon. You do not need to fear me. Or anyone here."

A small red dinosaur walked up to Tucker and sniffed his clothes.

"This is the boy I've been looking for. I'm his guardian." The creature smiled proudly. "Hi! I'm Guilmon!" Then it licked the boy on the cheek. "Did you bring any food?" He asked, taking off Tucker's back pack, and looking inside.

"Behave yourself Guilmon." Pegasusmon warned.

"Sorry." The dinosaur smiled sheepishly.

"We should be at the village very soon." A large bug said.

"Thank you Stingmon." The stallion said. There was a flash and a clawed rabbit was left in his place. "We have to get there soon. Are you coming too?" He asked Tucker.

"What are you now?" The boy asked.

"Prairiemon, the cunning of kindness."

"Your PDA could've told you that." Harugumon said.

"I'm going." The boy nodded.

* * *

Jazz had cried herself to sleep. It was so dark here. Without Salamon, there was nothing she could do to escape. No way she would ever get out of here. Soon she would be out there with Danny. Ever since she had gotten here, Jazz had held onto her key, afraid that Wisemon would appear, and take it in his hands. When she had seen that black fire engulfing her brother, it tore her apart. His cries of pain rang through her head…along with the picture of the blast hitting Lopmon. The girl as awoken by a small click on the door. 

"Go away!" She shouted, burying her head in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"You don't have to worry. I'm a friend." Said a calm voice.

"You're lying!" The girl spat.

"No. I'm Sorcermon. I'm helping the resistance from the inside. But shhh." He warned. "Don't say that too loud."

"How can I know I can trust you?" the girl demanded, turning her eyes to the wizard dressed in white.

"You really don't have much choice here, but I assure you, I'm on you side." He replied. "Now if you would, come with me."

Jazz tried to wipe her eyes and walked after the short wizard. He only came up to her waist.

"Now do you know what happens to a digimon after they die?" Sorcermon asked. Jazz sniffed.

"No…" She said, her voice cracked.

"Well, they don't really die. As you will soon see." The wizard led Jazz into a long room, with various digi eggs in grass nests on shelves. There were also some baby digimon, asleep as well.

"Sadly enough, all these young ones are being raised into a life of cruelty. They are going to be forced into Wisemon's army, and fight against the good digimon." Sorcermon said.

"Why are we here?" Jazz asked.

"There is a small digimon named Kokomon who is waiting to see you." The wizard led the girl over to a small nest, where inside was a pink creature with three small horns on its head.

"Jazz!" It shouted.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Kokomon is the in training form of Lopmon…your friend Lopmon." Sorcermon smiled. Jazz almost squealed with delight as she held her guardian close.

"You're alive!" She cried. "A can't believe it!"

"Heroes never die." Sorcermon said. "They only go away for a while, but they'll come back, once again, when they are needed."

"Thank you." Jazz smiled. "I feel much better now."

"But she has to stay here. If Wisemon were to learn that you have been out, he would discover me for sure."

Jazz looked at her friend, and slowly but her back into the nest.

"She'll be fine, right?" The girl asked. The wizard nodded.

"She's still too young to be of any use. You have to go back now."

"Can't you help me escape?" Jazz asked. "I mean, you took me out for just this?"

"I can't do that. Wisemon would know, and the digital world would be doomed. But you'll be fine. He's afraid of you. There's a light that lives inside of you, that he fears more than anything else. Hopefully he wont' find a way to destroy it before help arrives." Sorcermon said, taking Jazz back to her cell. "They should be here in just a few days. You have nothing to fear."

"But what if he does?" Jazz asked.

"There's nothing I can do." Sorcermon said right before he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

"So how long until we get there?" Sam asked a sulking Machgaogamon. 

"When we get there." He snarled in reply.

"If you want to turn back you can." Gaomon spat. "We'd probably get there faster without you."

"Hush up." Kudamon snarled. "There's no need to be rude for no reason."

A tall cat-like creature who walked on two legs laughed. When Sam stared at her, it reminded her of a beautiful genie. Her name was Persiamon, and Machgaogamon seemed to have a crush on her.

"What?" The fox asked.

"Oh nothing." Persiamon smiled. "You talk so proper. It's funny."

Kudamon laughed nervously, and Renamon glared at him.

"It _is_ starting to get dark." The cat said. "Doesn't Gaomon need to rest?"

Machgaogamon blushed and coughed nervously.

"Yes. He does seem tired." The wolf replied.

"I'm fine big brother." Gaomon protested. "I can walk forever to see brother again."

Machgaogamon sighed.

"He's still not going to listen. You know that right?"

Gaomon glared at his older brother.

"Gaogamon might listen this time!" He snapped. "Someday he's going to come home with us!"

Sam paused.

"You mean the Gaogamon that worked for Wisemon?" She asked.

Machgaogamon snorted at her, but nodded.

"Yeah. Every time we go on a raid we try to convince him to come back with us, but last time I saw him he was joining the Stars."

Kudamon tensed up.

"Raven." He gasped quietly. "Do you think?"

"I hope not." Sam replied, as they walked on. But neither of them saw the sly look from Persiamon.

* * *

Spy Guy: Wow...it's not in bold. OK! Yay! 


	14. Masks

**Soy Guy: Hiya! I'm back! Sorry if this took so long. I really don't like this chapter. I think I rewrote the whole thing over at least five times. And it still stinks. **

**I got this really strange review for "You promised me we'd stay for the sunset." It was from an annonymous person asking me why I was writing about Danny Phantom in a Harry Potter category. I think the entire thing was bogus, due to the fact that the story the review was made too, had absolutly nothing to do with Danny Phantom. They also called Danny Phantom stupid. What a jerk!Who says I even like harry Potter? (Ok...I do...but that's beside the point.) But it made an exciting start to my day. **

**So now reviews.**

**Cold-heart-Angel23, Glad you like the Kudamon and Renamon thing. this chapter is full of it. And Mr. Lancer being in there is kinda a random thing. Should it be more?**

**S2Teenovelist, I've been confusing people lately. I don't know why. Sorry for killing Lopmon. But I brought her back. And I hate spelling out Metalgarurumon X's full name. It's really long. I think I've covered every digimon from the series. I think...tell me if I've missed anyone. I have a serious case of writers block for thsi story, adn with Freedom's curse, there's OC's all over the place. the librarian, a pshychic, Cassandra, Icarus, a little girl, her parents, and then there's Lawson, Ely, and what was that other one? Forgot his name. I feel like I'm digging myself into a really deep hole. Really deeply. Salamon is Demiangewoman because it's not the crest of light. But don't worry. It'll be just Angewomon soon. Like I said at the beginning, I really hate this chapter. I was reading the book Mattimeo. (Or however the snap you spell that.) And I was thinking of the villian, Slagar, who just happens to be a fox in a mask. an dthen I asked me why I was reading that book, and then I remembered that I had read all th books in my house. (Excpet for Davi copperfeild, and all those other evil Dickens stories.) Now watch Danny, adn keep the ratings up! ok...moving on...

* * *

****Spy Guy: I got bored and I was looking through the Disney Adventure magazines I used to get, and I found one from April 2004. and we all knowwhat happened inapril 2004. And so I flipped through the pages, and who did I see?**

**A really bad pictureof Danny on a motor bike.So I read the article, and laughed at the fact thatit saidDanny was a Sophmore. Ha! That's weird. it was a bad picture. His eyes ewere all black. **

**And I saw achair start violently rockingall by itselfright now. It's kinda weird. It's strill going.Go! Go!Go! Whoo-hoo! **

* * *

Prairiemon tore through the fields of the digital world like a streak of lighting. Right by his side was the temperamental Elecmon, who could match speed and wits with the best of them. Tucker road on Guardromon's back, and watched as the two digimon went onward. They seemed to be having a race, each one shouting jovially at the other. Prairiemon seemed to like the other digimon a great deal. Elecmon liked him back.

"How come Prairiemon and Elecmon get along to well?" He asked Stingmon, who flew beside him.

"Well." The bug replied. "I've been told by the other digimon that they met, long ago, during the time of Devimon's rule on File Island. Patamon, Prairiemon's rookie, and his old partner T.K were separated from the others. T.K was very young, and so they found what seemed to be a child's paradise. But Elecmon was overprotective of the little ones he was sworn to protect. Soon though, they overcame their differences and became friends. Elecmon saved his life, now he's going to save Primary village for him and the whole digital world. You'd better be a good fighter, because this isn't going to be easy."

A small seahorse creature was also fluttering alongside them. He had been a digimon called Digmon, but had digivolved using the digiegg of light, into Seahorsemon so he could keep up.

"Wisemon needs this place to keep his hold on the digital world. He can kill us all, as long as he has the little ones in his grasp. They'll listen to his every whim. It won't be easy to get into."

"Shouldn't you have brought more people?" Tucker asked.

"There aren't many of us to spare." Stingmon said. "Our forces weren't large to begin with, and they are dwindling by the day."

"And with his hold on the ghost boy, soon we'll be wiped out." Seahorsemon sighed.

Tucker sighed. This wasn't looking good.

* * *

It was nighttime, and the raid group had stopped for the night. Machgaogamon was sitting next to Gaomon with Persiamon sitting next to him. Gaomon glared at Sam, Kudamon, and Renamon. Kudamon gave his partner as nervous look. 

"We can go look for firewood, if you would like." He said nervously to the others. "It's getting pretty chilly."

Machgaogamon grunted.

"It'll be too obvious. Wisemon's scouts could find us."

"But what about poor Gaomon? He'll freeze." Persiamon smiled. Machgaogamon smiled back.

"Well I guess that it couldn't hurt too much. I can always fight them off if they get too close."

"I know you wouldn't need any help at all." The cat digimon grinned, gently stroking the wolf's cheek with her long claws. He sighed with pleasure.

"But I'm fine." Gaomon protested. "We shouldn't let them leave. They might be planning something."

Persiamon then leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Then you'll just have to follow and keep and eye on them right?"

The pup's eyes lit up.

"You mean I could do that?" He asked.

The cat nodded.

Gaomon smiled evilly and snuck off.

* * *

Sam, Renamon, and Kudamon, made their way through the woods as silently as possible. Finally they stopped, only when they thought they were far enough away. 

"I feel really nervous with the others." Kudamon shivered. "It's like they all hate us."

"Idon't Persiamon." Renamon said. "There's something sneaky about her. She came from Wisemon's side as well, but I don't trust her a bit."

"I think she's manipulating Machgaogamon." Sam replied, picking up a log from the ground. "Did you see the way he changed his mind?"

"But why would she want us to leave?" The smaller fox asked. No one said anything.

"I also feel nervous about Gaogamon." The girl whispered. "You know who he was."

"He was the one that attacked us." Renamon continued.

Kudamon drooped.

"Gaomon is so excited to see him. To try and make him come back, but he won't be there at all…because I killed him."

Gaomon drew his breath in sharply. Tears fell from his eyes.

"No!" He shouted, turning around, and running back through the woods into the camp. The others turned their attention to him.

"He was following us." Sam gasped.

"He's going to tell Machgaogamon!" Renamon shouted. "We have to stop him, or explain, or something!" She then took off into the woods, after the small pup. Sam picked Kudamon up, and followed.

* * *

"Brother!" Gaomon shouted as he came into the camp. He was sobbing heavily. Machgaogamon got up from Persiamon's hug, and went over to the pup, kneeling beside him. 

"What?" He asked urgently.

"He killed him! He killed Gaogamon!"

At that moment, Renamon and the others tore into the camp.

"It was him!" Gaomon sobbed, as he pointed to Kudamon, who was still in Sam's arms. "I heard him say that he killed Gaogamon!"

"It was an accident!" The fox pleaded. "He was going to kill Raven, and Renamon. I had to protect them!"

Machgaogamon stood up. His white teeth were bared, and a snarl rumbled in his throat.

"Are you going to let him get away with it?" Persiamon asked. "He killed your brother. Think of how it's going to affect little Gaomon. He has to live with this for the rest of his life."

"I was going to let it slide, but now that you say it, I can't!" The wolf snarled. Then he pointed his paw at Kudamon.

"Come on!" He shouted. "We're going to finish this! It's either me or you!"

"Don't do this." The fox begged. "We don't have to fight."

"Don't back down. You need revenge!" The cat digimon urged. "He murdered your brother."

"Well I can see who's in charge." Sam spat, glaring at Persiamon.

"Leave her out of this!" The wolf growled. "Put that coward down so we can fight."

Then without warning, he fired a blast from his wrist right next to where Sam was standing.

"Let me go Raven." Kudamon said. "The woods are my element. I can lose him."

Sam nodded at him, and dropped the little fox, who immediately digivolved to Reppamon.

"Catch me if you can, slow poke." He teased, going into a forward somersault, and tearing through the trees.

"I don't have to." Machgaogamon sneered. He raised his arm again, and shot a huge blast. It hit the tree right in front of the fox, causing it to fall. Reppamon stopped just in time, but was hit in the side by the wolf, who was using the jets on his back.

_"Into the trees!"_

"I knew that!" The fox snapped. In an instant, he was jumping from tree top to tree top, using his long claws to stay balanced. Machgaogamon tried to aim, but couldn't. Reppamon was just a blur. One moment he was to the left, the other to the right. The wolf snarled in frustration. Then the fox came out from a tree in his whirling blade attack, but the other digimon was ready. He fired a missile in Reppamon's face, causing the fox to fall to the ground. Machgaogamon stood over him for a moment, sneering. But Reppamon wasn't finished.

"Random claw!" He cried, leaping at the wolf's face, and tearing at it with his claws. Machgaogamon cried out in pain, yanking at the mask that the fox wore over his face. Reppamon stopped as the mask came off. He looked at the wolf who held it. Machgaogamon's face was one of surprise. Sam saw the mask come off, but before she could look her atpartner's true face, Renamon covered her eyes.

"They say that anyone who looks at the maskless face of a Reppamon, will die soon."

"You have sealed your fate Machgaogamon." Reppamon breathed. The wolf's eyes were wide in fear. Under the mask was truly hideous sight. There was raw discolored flesh all over, with small patches of fur. A part of the upper lip was missing on one side, showing the gums that held the long white fangs. The wolf dropped the mask and began backing up.

"I'm not going to die." He said. "I can't die. What about my brother?" But Reppamon didn't listen. He leapt at the other digimon, jaws opened wide. He took hold of the metal armor that was over his arm. The fangs went right through. Machgaogamon pushed him away, but the fox just came right back, claws ready to slash. The sunglasses were knocked aside. On the sidelines, Persiamon watched the whole thing, looking at Reppamon without any fear. She was laughing. Reppamon saw her and snarled, but soon returned to his normal prey. Machgaogamon was on the ground, with the fox standing on his chest. The mask lay beside him. Reppamon raised his claws to make the final blow. The wolf closed his eyes tight, waiting for it to come, but it never did. Reppamon lowered his paw and walked over to his mask. He managed to slip it on without any problems.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Machgaogamon asked.

"No. You may die soon, but it will not be at my hands. I'm sorry you had to see me. I know you love Gaomon very much, and I'm sorry for killing your brother, but he left me no choice."

"Besides." Renamon said, uncovering Sam's eyes. "You two shouldn't be fighting each other. You should be fighting her." The fox pointed to Persiamon.

"Me?" The cat asked, making herself look as innocent as possible. "What have I done?"

"I saw you all the time around Wisemon's fortress when I was a Star. And that was a long time after you supposedly escaped along with Machgaogamon. You're a spy!"

The cat smiled wickedly.

"So glad you could figure it out." She sneered. "But it's too late for you! Coffin blast!" A purple light formed in her hand, and flew out, hitting a surprised Renamon in the chest. The fox gasped, as she slowly turned purple, and fell.

"Renamon!" Reppamon cried.

"You're next!" Persiamon shrieked insanely. She fired another blast at the fox, but Machgaogamon deflected it with his armor.

"I'm not done with you!" He shouted. Reppamon pushed him away.

"There is a natural balance to things." He said. "There are times to fight, and times to not fight. Now is not a time to fight each other. Now is a time to fight Persiamon. I have to protect my partner and I will not rest until she is safe."

"Reppamon!" Sam shouted as a blast aimed itself at her. Her key then began to glow. Sam burned with a black and white light. She expected it to hurt, but it didn't. The light spread to Reppamon, and soon the two lights disconnected, Sam's died down, and the blast hit her. But Reppamon kept on glowing. His fur turned a light golden brown. His legs grew longer, and paws larger, now devoid of claws. Golden flames came out from the backs. The fabric mask was replaced by a green metal one, with a jagged horn coming out of the forehead. The ears became smaller. Two thin feathery wings, covered in green armor, came out the back. Lastly, the blade tail disappeared, replaced by a golden flame.

"Quilinmon!" He shouted.

Persiamon snarled.

"So what? You got a little make over. No big deal. I'll still beat you justthe same."

"But can you beat many of me?" The creature asked. Then in an instant, there were dozens of copies all over the place. The cat snarled, and shot at a few, but they just disappeared in a mist. The cat snarled and began looking around desperately around for the real one, but she couldn't tell them apart. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side. Quilinmon pulled the horn out, and stared at her.

"Had enough?" He asked.

The cat did not reply. She just laughed insanely and took a small round object out of her pocket. Then she threw it to the ground. The thing exploded, and smoke poured forth. The others began to cough. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

* * *

**Spy Guy: I really need help. What should happen next? I have a vauge idea, but I'm not sure...Help me!**


	15. City of lies

**Spy Guy: I'm thinking about making two updates today, but I'm not sure. Still have to proof read the next chapter.**

**And thankS2Teennovelist for the basic ideas for this chapter. It took me a while for this one, but I think I'm back on track. **

**Right now I'm toying around with the idea of adding Dani to this. I'm not really sure. Maybe have Dobermon be her partner (but no one knows it, because he's in his rookie form, Labramon.) Dobermon then has to decide what's right, an dpick what side he's really on. Tell me what ya think. thne I'll decide. **

**Now for responses!

* * *

Cold-heart-Angel23, Something happens in every chapter. Something always happens.**

S2Teennovelist, Yeah, I was wrong about the digivlution thing. But I can fix it! Using none other than Lillithmon to help me! Thanks for all the ideas. I tried to put them together in a story arc, but I was having trouble. So I went out an dgot some moutain dew, wrote a comedy story for a while, adn (while still on a caffinated high) then wrote this chapter, and the effects of caffine are most notable when Guardromon is talking. He makes this comment about Gilligan's Island. But for the most part I just typed like the wind, and reread when I was done. I think it turned out pretty good. And I have a question for you. Should Jazz and Gatomon biomerge to Magnadramon, or Ophanimon? When I thinkof Magnadramon I don't think of the dragon in the picture. I think more of a pink version of Haku from Spirited away. yeah...If you stare at Lillithmon on a caffine high, and you quint, you can kinda see Sam. (No more Moutain dew for me.)

And I'm reviewing. Please can I have the outfit ideas?

spdgirl, I don't think I can put Vlad in this. I'd just be getting all my stories mixed up and then this story and Freedom's curse will have the same plots and that would suck. So sorry. (but thanks.)

And now on to the story:

I don't own this.

* * *

Machgaogamon sighed.

"I guess I should thank you for sparing my life and saving my brother's." He said coldly, not looking Quilinmon in the eye.

"We have no time for this." Renamon interrupted. "We all know where Persiamon has gone. We have to get to Wisemon's before she spills everything she knows about the resistance."

The large wolf sighed and turned to his brother.

"We might not make it out of this." He said. "We might not even fufill our goals, but we have to stop Persiamon. Right?"

"Yeah." Gaomon said, looking into his brother's eyes. They were filling with tears, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on." Machgaogamon growled. "We've got to hurry."

* * *

"There's a village that we can stop at a little ways ahead." Prariemon called. The forest had given way to a vast desert, and even in the nighttime, the heat was unbearable. Tucker was no longer riding on Guardromon's back, due to the fact that he was made from metal and it was heating up. Now the boy was riding on the back of Growlmon, Guilmon's champion form. Tucker noted that Prariemon and Elecmon were no longer racing. Soon the rabbit digivolved back to Pegasusmon, and flew along with the other on his back. Soon the outline of a large stone village could be seen in the distance.

"I can see it!" Guardromon called. Seahorsemon trilled happily.

"Food!" Growlmon roared with excitement, causing him to go even faster. Tucker yelped as he almost lost his grip. Stingmon, Guardromon, and Seahorsemon laughed hard.

"It's not funny." Tucker protested.

As they got closer to the gates of the city, the boy noticed a large lion standing watch. It stood on four legs and had a large black mane. A golden hoop earring hung from its ear.

"Don't come any further." He growled. "No one gets inside by the orders of d'Arcmon."

"We just need a place to stay." Pegasusmon said calmly, as he and the others came to a halt. "It's never been a problem before. We've been always welcomed in this town."

"Well not anymore. No one gets in." The lion growled.

"What are you doing Liamon?" Said a beautiful angel-like digimon. A golden mask covered her face, and she held a golden scepter in one hand.

"I'm just following orders." Liamon snarled.

"I told you to ignore those orders if they were people we know we can trust. Here we have Pegasusmon, the leader of the resistance, and…" She looked over the rest of the group, and her eyes settled on Tucker.

"And a human with a key."

At that Liamon smiled slyly and stepped aside, allowing the others in. Growlmon had to de-digivolve due to his size, but now Tucker could walk on foot.

"You're a very handsome human." d'Arcmon said as she walked beside him. "Haven't seen one like you in…ever. What does that key stand for?"

"Understanding." Tucker replied. "Me and my buddy Guardromon understand each other better than anyone else does."

"I'd like to understand." The angel smiled as she walked ahead. Tucker grinned at her dumbly.

"I'm nervous about the interest she showed in your key." The robot said.

"Everyone should be interested in it." The boy replied. "It's special."

"But Datamon thought it was special too." Guardromon continued.

"Well, I'm not tied up in a computer store, so I think that I'm fine. You need to relax buddy." Tucker said. The robot sighed.

"It's hard to relax whensomething doesn't feel right." He whispered.

* * *

d'Arcmon lead them to what seemed to be a palace. It was filled with many large rooms on many floors, connected by spiral stair cases, some that seemed to go into no where. 

"Lord Angemon." She smiled. "You can have the master room. I don't use it myself. Too big for a little humble digimon like me. But you're the leader of the resistance. Only the best for you."

"Thank you." Pegasusmon replied.

"Liamon will show the rest of you to your rooms. Except for you Tucker. I want to show you something that is near and dear to the heart of our town."

"Sure." The boy replied.

"I'm coming too." Guardromon said. Tucker missed the glare that d'Arcmon shot at the robot.

"No. I'm sorry. Tucker needs to see it alone." She persisted, trying to keep her voice cheery.

"Why won't you let me go?" Guardomon snapped. "I'm his friend, and if this has anything to do with the key, it has to do with me too!"

"What's your problem?" Tucker asked, frowning at his friend.

"Something doesn't feel right." He replied angrily.

"You're being rude." The boy snapped. "d'Arcmon just wants to show me something. Maybe robots like you can't get near it? Did you ever think of that?"

"No…" Guardromon replied sheepishly.

"That's true Guardromon." d'Arcmon said, calming herself down. "There's a lot of water in the area, and it would be a shame if you short circuited.

"I can de digivolve."

"Just follow Liamon." Tucker said firmly. "It's only a little tour."

Guardromon sighed as the two began to walk away.

"That's like what they said on _Gilligan's island,_ and look where that got them."

* * *

d'Arcmon lead Tucker down a long flight of stairs into what he could only describe as damp tunnels. His boots splashed in the water that went up to his ankles. He didn't want to think of where it had been. D'Arcmon lead the boy down a tunnel that had strange designs carved in the walls. They seemed to be curving lines that ran the length of the walls. He could see that they were different colors. One was blood red, like the key of anger had been. The other was purple, just like Danny's. The others were hunter green, and gray. Tucker didn't ask what they were for. He just stared at them as they walked past. 

"Here we are." The angel said. She led the boy into a large room, that seemed to be crumbling. Stones were loose from the walls, and vines crept over them. She pointed with her staff, to the far side of the room, to a wall devoid of vines. Tucker gasped as he saw that the strange lines all led up to dim symbols that were carved into the stone. He recognized the purple eye that was Danny's crest. The yin yang sign that was Sam's. The hand over the heart that was Jazz's. And the twisting symbol that was his own. But there were others that he didn't recognize. He supposed that those were other keys. Underneath each one there seemed to be a lock.

"This is the wall of the many rulers." d'Arcmon said. "Over the history of this town, many humans have come here with their spirit keys, and placed them into this wall, making their digimon the new ruler."

"So you have a partner too?" Tucker asked. The angel drooped.

"Alas, no." She sighed. "And that means that I am not the true ruler of this place. But I so want to be, more than anything I have ever wanted. I feel like I am at home here, and if I ruled this place, I would no longer need Wisemon's help to keep the people in line."

Tucker turned pale.

"You mean…you're in it with Wisemon?" He gulped. D'Arcmon's eyes flashed red.

"Yes I am." She sneered, as she shot a beam from her staff that caused loose stones to fall and block the only exit.

* * *

Guardromon was having a hard time sleeping. Tucker hadn't come in. Maybe d'Arcmon had given him his own room. Maybe that was it. 

Hopefully that was it. The robot got off the bed, and walked over to the door. He needed to make sure that his friend was safe. He couldn't just sit here in the dark. Even if Tucker had been a little harsh, the robot found himself not caring. They were friends, and sometimes even friends fight. Right now, each other was all they had. With the others missing they shouldn't be fighting. Guardromon reached for the door handle and went to turn it, but found that the door was locked.

"They locked me in?" He asked himself. That was just a little suspicious Then he felt a strange urgent feeling inside him. He remembered what that feeling meant.

Tucker was in trouble.

"Guardro missiles!" He shouted, aiming the blasts at the door. It shattered under the impact. The robot ran out, only to be greeted by an angry Liamon.

"Going somewhere?" He snarled.

"Yes." Guardrmon replied, and with that he punched the lion up right against his jaw. It made a nasty crack, as it made contact. Liamon fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the blow.

"I guess the lion sleeps tonight." The robot sneered, before he continued on. He soon gave up going quietly, due to the fact that his feet made metallic noises when they hit the ground. He had to find Tucker, and he had to do it fast before reinforcements showed up. But where would Tucker be? He also realized that the others were most likely locked up. Including the leader of the resistance. If d'Arcmon wanted to, she could turn them all in to Wisemon. The leader and a whole bunch of traitors. The resistance would be crushed. And then there was Tucker. Would Wisemon use him to make another warrior like Danny? Then he would have two and without the resistance…

Guardromon couldn't let that happen. The only room he knew of was the one where Pegasusmon was in. The robot then changed his course and ran for it. He stopped before he came to the door, and saw that it was being guarded by two Gazimon. He almost laughed. They were just rookies.

"Guardro misilles!" He shouted. The two rabbits exploded in a burst of data. Guardromon absorbed it and then blew apart the door. A small Patamon was lying on the bed, limp. The robot ran inside, and knew immediately that it had to be Lord Angemon. There was a bowl of stew laying on the bed. It had to have been drugged. Guardromon checked for a pulse, and found one. But it wasn't very strong.

"At least you're a little guy now." He said, picking up the bat creature, and carrying him away. Maybe they had drugged the others as well. They all ate, and Guilmon probably ate a lot. Guardromon was the only one who didn't have to. And that was why Liamon was headed to his room. To knock him out. He looked around wildly as he tried to figure out where to go. Finding Tucker was the only thing he could do right now. Where could he have gone? Then he spotted a flight of stairs that led down.

That had to be it.

* * *

"I've been waiting for a human with a key to come along for quite some time. You have the key of understanding. Its corrupted form becomes the key of anger. Not so well suited for me, but I just need you to agree to be my partner and put your key into the lock. Quite simple really." d'Arcmon sneered. 

"Then what are you gonna do with me!" Tucker spat.

"Turn you into Wisemon of course. Once I can rule over this place, I'll have no need for you, but Wisemon'll want your new key."

"Someone's already tried a scheme like this one. It doesn't work. Guardromon will save me!" The boy shouted.

d'Arcmon laughed cruelly.

"I sent Liamon to take care of him. You have no choice boy. Just take my hand, and put the key in the lock."

Tucker hesitated. He really didn't want to. But…

"I won't!" He shouted, pushing the angel away. "He wouldn't want me to!"

d'Arcmon snarled and grabbed the boy's key. It glowed blood red. She then yanked him forward and pushed it into the lock under the symbol of the key of anger. She held onto the boy's shoulder with one hand, and turned the key with the other. There was a click, and for one moment time seemed to stop. Tucker's eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp. D'Arcmon dropped him and watched as the blood red of the key spread up her arm in the same swirling lines that were on the walls. He began laughing insanely, and the light also spread through the stone lines as well. The room was bathed in a blood red glow. Soon she let go of the key, and watched as it slipped from around the boys neck. He had given up its power. She shrugged when she realized that Wisemon wouldn't want him anymore.

"Tucker!" Guardrmon shouted, from the other side of the fallen stone.

"What is he doing here?" d'Arcmon snapped. The boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Guardrmon!" He managed to croak. "I'm in here!"

"Guardro missiles!" The robot shouted. The stone was blown back. D'Arcmon put her arms up to protect herself from the debris.

"I knew you were bad." Guardromon growled.

"Give the robot a cookie." She sneered. Her appearance had drastically changed now. Her once golden bird wings, had turned into those of a bat. Her hair was wild, and traced with the red lines. She now had long black claws that dug into the staff she still held. Her teeth had turned into shining fangs. She didn't look like an angel anymore.

"You have to get the key!" Tucker rasped. "It's the only thing keeping her powerful!"

The robot nodded and ran over to the wall.

"I don't think so." D'Arcmon shrieked. She thrust her staff in an upwards motion, and a column of stone shot out of the ground, blocking Guardromon's way.

"That's not good." He groaned. The other digimon then shot him with a blast from her staff.

"You can't win. You can't even digivolve further. You are weak without your key. But I am strong, and you can never beat me!"

"I was right about you all along. You wanted to know about Tucker's key so you could use him. You didn't even really care about the others. You just wanted to make yourself stronger!"

"I was wrong…" Tucker sighed. "I was wrong about her the whole time. I just wanted someone to be on our side. Someone…I don't know…but I know my mistake, and I'm sorry…I understand now…"

Suddenly the red lacing the walls brightened as the key burned with a red fire. It flew from the wall and landed in front of Tucker. He reached out to take it and the fire spread to him. He didn't care if it hurt, he was going to get them out of this. He'd ignored the words of his partner again, and he wasn't going to let things get as far as they did last time. The fire then spread to Guardromon who yelped slightly in surprise and then straightened up. The fire broke away from Tucker and left only the robot aflame.

"Guardromon digivolve to…Andromon!" He shouted. The fire then dissipated, leaving behind a tall thin man covered in worn armor. A skull mask covered his head. Parts of the armor were missing, mostly on his right foot where it showed long black claws. He glared at d'Arcmon with his red eyes.

"I digivolved." He said plainly, right before he grabbed the digimon by her arm and swung her into a wall. She grunted and tried to get up, but a whole bunch of vines snapped above her, letting the rocks they had been holding, tumble down on top of her. He immediately regretted the decision when the whole place began to collapse.

"Get on my back, Tucker." Andromon said. The boy did so, still holding his key in his hand. Andromon grabbed the still unconscious Patamon, who had been lying by the door. They ran through the crumbling tunnels, as the red light glowed all around them. They ran up the steps and into the main floor. Andromon slipped as a stone came loose below his feet. Patamon flew from his hands. Tucker scrambled forward to catch him, but the stone sunk beneath his feet. Andromon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The two watched as the small bat fell into the tunnels below.

"That was Lord Angemon." The android sighed. Tucker stared down into the hole for a moment, but then the ground underneath him became unstable, and he felt Andromon pick him up, and climb another flight of stairs.

"What about the others?" The boy asked.

"We can't save them all. I think they were probably drugged, just like Patamon was." The rumbling then got worse. Andromon and Tucker tried going up, but the stairs in front of them crumbled to pieces. They turned around, only to find that everything behind them was gone as well.

"We're trapped!" Tucker shouted.

They stood there as the ceiling began to crumble as well. The red from the tunnels was showing through now. Then all of a sudden, it dimmed.

Slowly a yellow light snaked its way through the lines that were etched into the walls. It spun around in the spiral shapes, and as it did so, the rumbling seemed to stop. It made its way up from the tunnels, carving its own twisting path. The two watched as it worked its way up to the ceiling. All the loose stones were pushed back into place by the light before they could fall. Then, once the whole room was covered, a swirling pattern worked its way around in the middle of the ceiling. Then it fell, like golden water from a fountain, into the hole where Patamon has fallen. Tucker and Andromon held their breath as it happened. Soon it stopped. They stared down at the hole, waiting for something to happen. But their attention was drawn to the stairs that lead into the tunnels. They were now back in place. A boy wearing a hat was walking up them, holding Patamon in his arms.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted happily. "Where'd you come from?"

The boy smiled in reply. His hair was a beautiful blond color. He seemed to be just a few years younger than Tucker from his appearance.

"Around." He replied. "I had to get Patamon. He's my partner." Then he smiled again. It was a strange smile. One that seemed old, and faded. He walked over and handed Patamon to Tucker. Then he patted the bat on the head gently.

_"Hope is the thing with feathers."_ He whispered. Then he stared up at the two.

"Who are you?" Andromon asked.

The boy smiled again, and replied,

"T.K." Then there was an explosion of yellow light. It engulfed the boy and soon he was gone.

"Get out of here." The boy whispered.

"But the others!" Tucker shouted.

"They're safe. Just go."

Andromon nodded, and the two ran for the door. The light was quickly receding, and the rumbling was coming back. The android pushed the doors open and ran into the blinding desert. But no one was there…

But he had to keep running. He just had to...

* * *


	16. The sacrifice of Machgaogamon

**Spy Guy: Ok here is the second update for today. Scince no one has reviewed yet, there's nothing for me to response to. so here it is. Enjoy...**

**And is this getting close to beinga T rated story. If it is, please tell me. I don't want to gte reported. and don't be a jerk and report me yourself. **

**I don't own this.**

* * *

He had failed.

He was sent to protect Danny from his fate, and he failed.

Now he was trapped in Wisemon's dungeons.

They were cold and damp, water running over the walls. Terriermon sighed. He had hit a new low. Wisemon would use all means necessary to get information from him. He would probably be killed.

"_I'll get to be with Veemon." _

The small rabbit sighed once again, and looked through the small barred window. It was night time. The guards would be coming for him soon. Wisemon had wanted to see him.

He had been told that Danny would be there.

The large metal door creaked open, and there stood Shadowkendogarurumon with a malicious grin on his metal face. Terriermon noted the dent where Truruimon's fist had made contact. She had definitely made her mark.

"Come on bunny." The wolf snarled. "Let's go." A couple of Bakemon came in and fastened a chain around the rabbit's neck. Then they led him out of the room. He pulled away, but the Bakemon were stronger, and he was dragged along the hallway, Shadowkendogarurumon laughing cruelly all the way. Terriermon spotted Sorcermon standing in a doorway. He so wanted him to be able to act. To free him. But the rabbit knew that in order to keep his cover, Sorcermon must not get into things like this. If a digimon was lost, there was nothing he could do about it.

Terriermon was dragged into the large main chamber room, and pushed aside. Wisemon seemed to be in a meeting with two strange digimon, who seemed interested in Shadowmetalgarurumon X, who stood beside Wisemon, a blank look on his face.

"He seems wonderfully strong." Said a strange bat winged man. He had a largerifle at one side, a knife at the other. White hair stuck out from a black bear mask. He was wearing a blue suit. Bat wings poked from his back.

"Big. Powerful. And he listens to everything you say?"

"Everything." Wisemon replied crossly. "And he can make you leave."

"Are you sure you want him? I mean, I could take him off your hands for you. He must be a handful. How I'd love to take him on my hunts with me. He looks like he could flush out the best of prey."

"He is a mindless warrior, not a hound." Wisemon hissed. "His purpose is much greater than that of a hunters pet, Astamon."

Terriermon froze. He had heard tales of Astamon. He was pure gentleman on the outside, but a cold hearted killer on the inside. He stayed on an island in the digital world where all sorts of unfortunate digimon were sent. And here he was in a meeting with Wisemon. That wasn't good.

The other digimon was like a wolf. He had purple fur with red stripes shaped like bats along his back and tail. His claws were freakishly large and made all of metal. Dark purple wings came out from the back of his neck, covering his eyes.

"You can't keep him." The wolf said. "His power was not meant to be used in this way. It will only lead to your destruction. You need to hand him over to Lillithmon."

Wisemon's eyes burned with rage.

"Get out of my sight Sangloupmon!" He hissed. Danny tensed up.

"Tell your mistress that I will never give the boy to her! He is mine, and mine to use as I want! Now get out of here, and if I see you here ever again, I will have the boy rip you to shreds before you can even howl in pain!"

Sangloupmon growled, and stalked off. Astamon smiled.

"Way to tell him. I would love to strand him on my island. What a hunt that would be. His pelt would look so nice on my wall. Don't have one that color yet, do I?"

Wisemon then turned to him.

"How would you like a maid? One that will clean up for you? I know your place is a mess." He asked.

"Depends." The hunter mused. "What species?"

"Human."

Terriermon gasped.

Human? Who as it? Was it Sam? Was it Jazz? He really hoped that it was some other human.

Astamon's eyes widened.

"A human?" He asked. "That would be grand. Something to show off to the others. Better than Sangloupmon's pelt. Almost better than the boy. What do you want in return?"

"I just want you to take her off my hands. I have no use for her. She's just taking up room in the dungeons."

"Can I see her?" The man asked. Wisemon nodded, and pointed to Shadowkendogarurumon. He nodded, and sped off, using the wheels on his feet.

"That's in interesting feature." Astamon smiled. "Do you want that one?"

"You can't have him." The other digimon growled. Astamon pulled back. They stood in silence for a while until the wolf returned pushing a crying Jazz before him. Her wrists and ankles were chained together.

"She's pretty, for a human." The gentleman commented, looking the girl over. "And she has a key too. Very nice."

"She's the boy's sister." Wisemon said. "They're blood."

"That's even better!" Astamon smiled. He took the chain holding Jazz in his hands. She began crying harder. What was going on? Wasn't someone coming to save her? Maybe Wisemon knew, and he was sending her away.

"What's your name pretty one?" The man asked.

"J-Jazz." She stammered.

"I think I'll just call you Red." Astamon said. "Come on Red. Thanks Wisemon." He sneered, as he headed out of the room. Terriermon was shivering. Poor Jazz. What was going to become of her? What was going to become of him? Wisemon looked at him, and then called out,

"Astamon? I have a traitor that you can hunt."

Terriermon stiffened with fright.

That meant him!

"That thing? He's a little bit on the scrawny side isn't he?" Astamon asked, coming back in, dragging Jazz behind him.

"Yes. And even scrawnier when I get done with him." Wisemon then snapped his fingers. The two Bakemon released the rabbit from his chains, and stepped beck.

"_This is my chance to escape." _He thought. But the next thing he knew, Shadowmetalgarurumon X was upon him. His once blank eyes, burning with hate. He grabbed Terriermon by the ear and threw him against the wall . The rabbit groaned and looked at the face of his former charge.

"You…" He hissed. "You killed Lopmon. And now you're going to kill me? I don't care if you don't know what you 're doing. I don't care!" And with that, he digivolved to Gargomon, and aimed his revolvers at the wolf that stood before him.

"_Don't hurt him!" _Blackgabumon begged. _"He's our friend!" _

"_I don't have any friends…" _Danny whispered. _"All I have is my master…"_

"Gargo pellets!" The rabbit shouted. Shadowmetalgarurumon X just laughed cruelly, and knocked the digimon aside. Then he charged up and ecto blast and fired it at his chest. Gargomon was sent backwards into a wall. Stones came loose as he de digivolved to Terriermon. Danny was about to advance, when Wisemon snapped his fingers again. The wolf immediately came to a halt.

"He may be small, but what a feisty one he is." Astamon smiled wickedly. "Sure I'll take him. His small size will make him hard to find." He went over and picked up the limp form of Terriermon. The Bakemon handed him the chain, which he immediately fastened around the rabbit's neck. Jazz was crying even harder now.

"Momentai." Terriermon whispered. Wisemon's eyes were glowing with pleasure. Then a Bakemon came in to room and whispered in his ear. His eyes blazed red.

"Why don't you stay here for a little while. You may be rewarded with more prey."

Astamon grinned evilly.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Sam, Renamon, Quilinmon, Gaomon, and Machgaogamon, had taken no time to get to Wisemon's fortress. Now they stood underneath an open window.

"Sorcermon should be starting a diversion…now…" Machgaogamon said. Then there was a large explosion a ways away.

"He wastes no time." Renamon whispered. Machgaogamon grunted, and took out a grappling hook. He swung it so it could catch hold if the window. It did. He then tested in and began to climb up. He made it halfway through, when a clawed hand reached out and took hold. The wolf stared up, right into the eyes of Persiamon. She was laughing.

"Hi." She hissed. Then, just like a pair of giant scissors, her claws sliced through the rope. Machgogamon would've hit the ground hard, if it weren't for the jets on his back, that were almost out of fuel.

"Brother!" Gaomon cried.

"I'm fine." He groaned.

"For now." Snarled a deep voice. There was Skullbaluchimon and a whole pack of Bakemon. They were surrounded.

* * *

Sorcermon ran into the main chamber, panting.

"There's been a big explosion at the north side!" He gasped. "You need to get people out there! It's vulnerable to attack!"

The wizard gasped, as two Bakemon chained his wrists together.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to get away. "What's going on!"

Persiamon came in and laughed, long and hard.

"You're being captured!" She shrieked. "Did you really think that you could get away with fooling Wisemon?"

Sorcermon froze.

"I didn't—"

"I know you did." Wisemon hissed. "And I would kill you right on the spot just like this." He snapped his fingers and pointed to Persiamon.

"Me!" She shouted. "What have I done?"

"You let yourself be discovered too soon." And with that, Shadowmetalgarurumon X charged up an ecto blast, and fired. He then absorbed the data left behind by her. Sorcermon cringed.

"But…" Wisemon continued. "Astamon has always had his eyes on you."

The gentleman sneered, and fingered the trigger of the rifle at his side. The wizard cringed. He couldn't let this happen.

"But I'm your heir." He said.

"And you took advantage of that." Wisemon hissed. "You used what I had given you to help the resistance. That makes you one of them, and my enemy. You're not even truly related to me. What was I thinking?" The evil digimon advanced on the wizard.

"We now know where the resistance is, and what they're planning. Everything that you have done has been all in vain. Now tell me. Was it really worth it?"

Sorcermon glared at Wisemon.

"It was all worth it." He spat. Then at that moment, a whole bunch of Bakemon came in, holding the struggling forms of Sam and the others. If Wisemon's face could've been seen, he would've been smiling.

"Well…" He hissed. "This has been an over all good day. Here we have an ex member of the Stars, a mercenary that failed to do his job, a run away Spirit key identifier, and his little brother. Plus another digidestined. A good day indeed."

Machgaogamon struggled against the hold of eight different Bakemon.

"Leave my brother alone!" He snarled. Wisemon laughed cruelly and took the small pup from the three Bakemon that were holding him. Gaomon growled at him and tried to get away, but the evil digimon had him by the scruff of his neck.

"You can take this one." Wisemon said casually, throwing the pup to an eager Astamon. The gentleman sneered and placed the barrel of the rifle at Gaomon's throat. The small digimon tensed up, tears welling in his eyes. Machgaomon struggled harder than ever, and finally he broke away. Hecharged at the digimon holding his brother. But in one swift movement, the rifle swung out, now pointed at Machgaogamon, and Astamon pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang and the wolf fell to the floor, a bullet in his side.

"Come any further and the next one wont be for you." The gentleman hissed. And once again, the rifle was pointed at Gaomon. Machgaogamon hung his head in defeat, while clutching at his bleeding side and panting heavily.

"Astamon." Wisemon said. "You can take all the digimon except for the Quilinmon. The girl stays also. I already gave you one."

"This is quite a haul today. Pleasure doing business with you Wisemon. Can I borrow a few Bakemon to help me?" Astamon asked.

"Of course." The evil digimon replied. Then, all of a sudden, the room began filling with Bakemon in witches hats. Jazz screamed as one tried to pull her away form Astamon.

"I'm not going!" She shrieked.

"What are Soulmon doing here!" Wisemon demanded. Then a purple wolf ran in, his metal claws gleaming in the moonlight.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Sangloupmon snapped. "Lillithmon does not take no for an answer. I'll give you one more chance to give the boy to us, or I'll take your prisoners with me."

"You won't be doingeither. Getthem!" Wisemon shouted. Immediatly Danny leapt into action going after the Soulmon. They were like ripping throughpaper for him, but an endless supply kept on coming.Astamon was roughly trying to pull Jazz away, butSangloupmon tackled him to the ground, but when he tried to freethe girl a bright light flashed, and hepulled away.He stood there in shock for a moment, until Skullbaluchimon rammed him in the side.

"Well here we are again."The skeleton snarled. "I'm still stronger than you,champion."

"Who cares!" Sangloupmon growled. He then shoutedout, "Sticker blade!"

Some of hisclaws hurled themselves at Skullbaluchimon, but they didn'teven phase him.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I can..." The otherdigimon snarled. "Dark mind..." He whispered.Sangloupmon then dissapeared. Skullbaluchimon looked around in a frenzy, butcouldn'tfind his opponent.

"Where'd you go coward!"He snapped. Just then the wolf emerged fromSkullbaluchimon's shadow, catching him by surprise. Sangloupmon then rammed the other digimoncausing him to fall from the windowand to the ground below. The other wolf didn't even watch his oppenent hit, he just turned and ran to find someoneelse to fight. Jazz was being attacked again, but he was afriad to go to her aide.

"Someone help the red haired girl!" He demanded. Quilinmon leapt into action.Hepushed Astamon aside, and freedboth Jazz and Terriermon, who then digivolved to Gargomon.The rabbit snarled and ran at Danny, guns blazing.

"Wait!" Jazz shouted. "He's too powerful!"

"He killed Lopmon!"Gargomon bellowed. "And for that he's gotta pay!"

The girl ran afterhim.

"Lopmon's fine!" She called."She'shere! Danny didn't kill her!"

The rabbit paused.

"Really?" He asked, right before a Bakemon took him by surprise.

* * *

Quilinmon and Astamon were staring each other down. The hunter had his rifle pointed at thedigimon, who stood tall, showing no fear.

"Put that thing away." He said. "It just makes to look stupid. No fight me like a real digimon. Using what you have."

Astamon snarled.

"Wisemon told me tolet you stay here, but you let my prey go, and now to me, you're fair game!" He pulled the trigger, but Quilinmon somehow managed to dodge.Astamon stared in amazement, before he took his knife out and ran at the creature. Quilinmon ran around him, and buried his horn into the hunter'sarm. Astamon snarled in pain and whipped out with the knife. It got Quilinmon right across thechest. He stumbled and in a bright glow de digivolved to Kudamon. Blood stained the floor and the small fox tried to get up. Astamon smiled wickedly and picked himup.

"You weak littlething!" He shrieked insanely. Kudamon grunted as the knife was placed across his throat.

"I don't care what Wisemon says. You're going down."

* * *

Machgaogamon watched through bleary eyes. So many thoughts were going through his head. Here wasthe digimon, the one who had killed his brother, so helpless. In great pain just like him. And this digimon was about to be killed. But it was not going to be at the hand of him. It wasgoing to be at the hand ofsomeone who threatened Gaomon. A crazed maniac who didn't care how others felt. The wolf slowly turned his attention to Sam, who was crying heavily stillbeing held by two Bakemon. Letting himself watch as Astamonkilled Kudamon, would've been likebeing Kudamon, as he watched Gaogamon kill Renamon.There was something he couldso, and it would haunt him forever if he did nothing. But Gaogamon was his brother... 

No...

Gaogamon had chosen hispath.The path that lead to the stars. And if Gaogamon had had hisway, a member of the resistance would've been lost. And Danny would've been corrupted sooner. The knife was moving now. He had to act fast.What should hedo?

* * *

Kudamon had no energy left to fight back. Anyone who could help him was busy fighting their own battles. He was going to die. He stared at Sam, andthen had to look away. He had let his partnerdown. And now there was nothing he could do. His eyes closed for what he believed would be the last time.But then he heard a great howl, and Machgaogamon was running at them.Kudamon almost couldn't believe it. The wolf grabbedthe hunter by the front of his jacket andused his other handto pullthe knife away from Kudamon. Astamon dropped thesmall fox to the ground, where he hit with a thump. Machgaogamon snarled and puchedthe hunter with his fist. Astamon tumbled back and took hisrifle out and pointedit at thewolf that stood before him.Machgaogamon knocked it aside. Kudamon watched asthe evildigimon went at the wolf with his large knife. Machgaogamon dodged every blow, with great difficulty. He was panting heavily. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he struggled for air.Astamon thenpunchedthewolf in thejaw. Blood stained his white glove. Machgaogamon stumbled back, and tried to regain his composer. Kudamon saw Astamon grab his rifle again and aim it atthe wolf. Machgaogamon wasn't paying attention.He didn't see. Kudamon thendid the only thing he could think of. He leapt forward andbit the hunter on the arm. Astamon growled and whipped his arm backward, throwing the small fox into a wall. Machgaogamon realzied what had almost happened and ran forward. Heripped the rifle from the hunter's grasp and smashed it against a wall.Then he howled again and backed Astamon into a corner. The digimon panicked as he saw the wolf make a fist. In a last ditch attempt, hestruck outwith his knife, andmade a deep cut overMachgaogamon's chest.He gasped in shock, and stumbled backwards. He then crumpled in a heap. Astamon laughing over his limp body.

"Brother!" Gaomon shouted. The tears coming freely. The small pup ran over to the wolf's body. He sobbed as he hugged Machgaogamon. The wolf smiled at him one last time, his eyes clouding over.

"Hey buddy. Take my data, and use it to avenge my death."

"This is all Kudamon's fault!"Gaomon sobbed. "If it weren't for him--"

"Shhh." Machgaogamonwhispered. "Don't be mad at him. Be mad at Wisemon and Astamon and all the truely evil peoplein this world.What Kudamondid was in self defense. I know that now. Take my spirit and always remember me." He said. Then his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Gaomon watched as hislast brother's body turned to data. Astamonwent to takeit, but Gaomon got in the way. He absorbed it andsighed after it had been done. Now a part of his brother would always live inside of him. Astamon snarled at the small pup, and picked himup.Gaomon swung around with his boxing glove with newfound agility.

"Winning knuckle!" He shouted.It made contact with the hunter'scheek. Astamon dropped him in surprise.

"That was my brother's attack." Gaomon gasped. "He gave it to me."

_"I'm here_..."Machgaogamon's voice whispered. Gaomon managed a weak smile.

"Yes you are."He said. Then his eyes turned to Astamon, who was holding his cheek. He glared at the hunter, who still heldthe knife in his hand.

That knife...

Then Gaomon began to glow with a bright light.

"Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!" He shouted. There was the large blue husky, his large white fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Spiral blow!" He screamed. Astamon washit bya spiraling wave and blasted to his death. Gaogamon stepped back, not beingable to believe what he had done. He looked around, and spotted Kudamon staring at himwith his golden eyes. A small smile was on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered. Gaogamon nodded and ran into the fight oncemore.

* * *

Sam struggled to get free, but found it almost impossible. Sangloupmon ran over to her, and shot his claws at thetwo Bakemon, they immidiatly exploded into data.

"Get your partner!" The wolf shouted. "We have to getout of here!"

Sam nodded, and ranover to Kudamon. She gently pickedhim up and held him in her arms.Then she ran over to Sangloupmon.

"You look like Lillithmon."He said with a smile.

"How can you see?" The girl asked.

"I have my ways." The wolf replied. In a second Renamon wasby their side,along with Sorcermon.

"Gargomon!" She shouted.The rabbit ran up. He lookedvery battered and bruised. Jazz ran over as well.

"We have to go now." Sangloupmon said. "We don't want to get Danny on our tails. Wewon't last long with him. Come on!"

The group, including Gaogamon, ran from the room as fast as they could go. They weren't sure if they would make it, but they surecould try...

* * *


	17. The wolf moon

**Spy guy: Wow...I've had this written for a long time, but...never posted it. Same with the next part of Freedom's curse. But I worked myself into a really big rut with that one, and finnaly I dug my pontiac out of it. Yeah! **

**But beware when I'm on the road. I have to retake drivers training because my teacher was sucky. (Don't tell him I said that, because my math grade rests in his hands.) **

**So now here we are. This is the second to last part, but a sequal is in the thinking process. right now it is called Keeper of the dark area, and prominently features both Danielle and Dobermon. Like I said, in the works. **

**This was supposed to be the last chapter, but...then I didn't feel it closed up enough. Tucker just got frozen, Lobomon just dissapeared. Not emotional enough for the closer, so...here is this chapter.**

**Now torespond to thethree people who reviewed. **

**Cold-heart-angel23, you're not reading every chapter are you? Catch up man! I wantyour opinion for the newer ones. **

**Ghostboy814, Yes. Twice inthe same day. But the ending was all screwedup. All the words that congloberated together. yes...**

**S2teennovelist, my mom freaks when I stay up past twelve. so Iusually don't, but...I did stay up till two, making a pretty little stuffed Gaomon out of felt. The cool thing is...it acually looks like him! I'm getting better. Yes. The other symbols are the evil forms of their keys. Jazz's is green. Not too hard tofigure out what hers is after watching reality trip.**Wow...It's not in bold anymore...**Now it is! Yay! My dad would kill me if he read any of the stuff I put on fanfiction. one: He hates Danny Phantom, and two: He seems to think that every teenager is depressed, and when they write about depressing stuff, they themselves are depressed. I just like getting agnsty. (Ha! I spelled that wrong. I smell gravy!) Always have. I'm the chippererest person alive...until band camp...our room smelled like peppers. Lillithmon and Sangloupmon are complicated. very complicated. And now to clarify on why Lillithmon wants Danny. one: She can control him better. Two: she belives in little destrucation. Three: She knew Wisemon before and knows what will happen if he keeps Danny. Hopefully this chapter will help with the rest of the clarification. Terriermon is a rabbit. what are ya goiong to do? (shrugs shoulder.) (I mean shoulders.) **

**ok...I don't own this, blahdablahdablah..**

**Let's roll! **

* * *

"They're not here." Andromon growled. 

"Maybe they're still inside." Tucker panted.

"We've got to go back!" The android said.

"Wait!" Shouted a voice from in front of them. The two turned to look at a tall woman with blue hair, and wings coming from her head. There were also two cream ones coming from her back. Her hands and feet were covered in metal claws, and her nose and mouth were hidden from view.

"Your friends are safe." She said, as Tucker tried not to drool. "I have taken them to a tunnel underneath this place. It will not collapse. It has been kept it in good condition all these years."

Andromon nodded, and beckoned for Tucker to follow them. He didn't question it.

The stairs seemed to go on forever and ever. Tucker was soon out of breath. Soon there were the same colored lines in the walls that they had seen before. These ones were glowing faintly.

"What are with all the lights? We've seen them before." Andromon asked.

"They are the spirits of digidestined of the past, represented by their keys or crests. While their digimon still roam the Earth, they come here. This is why I am here as well."

"Who are you?" Tucker asked.

"My name is Zephyrmon, the beast spirit of the wind. But I was once known as Zoë." There was a flash, and a blonde haired girl was standing in the digimon's place. She seemed faint.

"How'd you do that?" the boy asked, his eyes wide.

"Did you Biomerge?" Andromon said.

"I didn't biomerge." Zoë said, shaking her head. "It's called spirit evolution. I've learned from the years here that there are many different types of digievolution. I've heard of Warpdigivolving, DNAdigivolving, Biomerging, and spirit evolution. They're all different."

"Are all the spirits of all the digidestines down there?" Andromon asked.

"Yes. They are? Why?" Zoë asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Kazu." The android whispered. He then headed down the stairs, dedigivolving in the process. Tucker struggled to keep up with him.

"What's going on, Guardromon?" He asked. The robot didn't reply. Finally the stairs ended, and they came into a large stone room lined with torches.

"Kazu!" Guardromon shouted. "Kazu! It's me! Guardromon!"

Tucker came up beside him.

"Who's Kazu?" He asked. The digimon didn't reply. He just ran off shouting the name.

"Guardromon?" Tucker called, chasing after him. The robot's metal feet clanked on the ground as he ran.

"Kazu, please come out." Guardromon begged.

"Guardromon?" Asked a boy with brown spiky hair. His image seemed to flicker on and off.

"Kazu!" The robot shouted happily. "You're here?"

"Of course I am buddy. Everybody's here. Rika, Takato, Kenta, Henry, Ryo, Suzie, Jeri, and a whole bunch of people we didn't even know. There were a lot more Digidestined then we knew about."

Realization hit Tucker like a bomb. Kazu was Guardromon's old partner. The boy looked around. He saw the others, just like Zoë had said.The otherdigimon werewalking with their partners.He felt like he was intruding on one big reunion. The smiling faces of all the people, and even worse, the smiling face of Guardromon, made him feel…not important. He tried to blend into the shadows.

* * *

Pegasusmon was kneeling down next to his old partner. 

"You weren't supposed to com here." T.K. sighed. "No Digimon was ever supposed to come here."

"But T.K. I needed to see you...once more." The digimon asked.

"None of the others are ever going to want to go." The boy replied, frustrated. "Look at Cody and Armadillomon. And Ken and Wormon. They're not going to want to be separated again."

The horse sighed.

"You're right T.K." He said. "I missed you. I've had to sit by, as one by one, our friends have fallen. You have to look at Davis." He said, motioning to the boy, who was sitting numbly by Ken. "He just learned that his partner was gone. And then there's Joe and Sora. Their partners are trapped by Wisemon. Most likely sold to Astamon by now. Then there's Gabumon who fell victim to Wisemon's darkness. We can't go on like this. Who else is next? Is it maybe one of them? Is it maybe me?"

T.K. glared at his partner.

"You sound like a coward Pegasusmon. You sound like a scared little coward. And you sound selfish too. If you were to stay here, more and more would fall. There are digidestined in here that I didn't even know. There's Jeri, who lost her partner. There's Koichi, who's brother never made it here. Alice's partner made the ultimate sacrifice. There are more hurting than just you. More that don't know how to protect themselves. That's your job. That was what I asked you to do."

"And I've been doing it—"

"And you want to back out now? Some Lord you are." T.K. spat. "All the digimon in he digital world look up to you. You are the thing with feathers. The flying hope. You are Lord Angemon. Braver and stronger than all them. Don't let me hold you down."

"I know. I will not let you down T.K. We have to go."

"But don't worry. When this is all over, and the digital world is saved, I know we'll see each other again."

"I'll tell the others." Pegasusmon said, getting up. "We'll have to leave very soon."

* * *

Tucker sat in a corner, watching Kazu and Guardromon talk. He felt that if he talked with them, he would be intruding. Everything just felt so awkward. 

"Have you seen my brother?" Asked a voice from behind him. Tucker spun around, only to be greeted by the haunted eyes of a black haired boy.

"I don't know your brother." Tucker gulped.

"His name is Koji." The other boy said quietly "He never came here. I think he's lost."

"I'm sorry. Haven't met him."

"If you see him, tell him that Koichi's waiting for him, and that he needs to come here. The spirit of light needs to be here."

Tucker perked up.

"Did you say spirit of light?" He asked. Koichi nodded.

"Yes. My brother had the spirit of light."

"Can you give me any description?" Tucker pried.

"His human spirit was Lobomon. The beast spirit was Kendogarurumon." Koichi said.

"Kendogarurumon?"

The other boy nodded.

"I _have_ seen your brother Koichi." Tucker said. "And I think I need his help."

"Just tell him about me." The other boy smiled. "He'll remember"

* * *

The group headed down the hallway as fast as they could. 

"Where's Lopmon?" Gargomon demanded.

"She's in the hatchery." Sorcermon replied. "It's right up ahead. We should be able to get in and get her. And Veemon as well."

A smile grew on Gargomon's face.

"You mean he's ok too?" The rabbit asked, Sorcermon nodded.

Jazz was panting to keep up. Gaogamon ran along beside her.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." She responded. "I'll be fine." The husky nodded and ran forward. Just then she heard an insane howl behind her. When she turned, there was Shadowkendogarurumon, his red eyes blazing. Using the wheels on his feet, the wolf sped forward, his fangs bared, but before he could reach, Sorcermon blasted him with a blue ball of flame. The digimon gave a strangled sound, and collapsed, dedigivolving to Shadowstrabimon. Jazz stood in shock for a moment, as a whole bunch of Soulmon crowded around him. She knew what was going to happen, but something told her, that it just shouldn't.

"Stop!" She shouted, running over to the small wolf.

"Get away red!" Shadowstrabimon snapped. "I don't need the help of a human. I'm a champion. I'm better than that stupid Gatomon."

"Come on Jazz!" Sam shouted, still holding Kudamon. "We need to go!"

"Just a second." The girl said.

"Don't let her get hurt!" Sangloupmon snarled. "Protect her with your lives!" The Soulmon nodded and created a circle around the girl.

"I don't think that Gatomon would want you to die." Jazz whispered. "She really thought you were her friend."

"She betrayed me!" The wolf coughed. "She sold me out for a human! She didn't care to be free. She didn't want to become powerful together. She just wanted the power all for herself."

"But didn't she ever tell her about her old partner?" The girl asked, kneeling beside the wounded digimon. "She's had one before. She obviously wanted to go back to that life."

"What was wrong with stealing and killing and everything else we used to do?" Shadowstrabimon snapped. "We were a team."

"Right now you're hurt. I know that Gatomon was upset when you ran out. She liked you."

"I don't care. I hate all humans. I hate them so much."

"But I don't hate you." The girl said with a smile. Shadowstrabimon looked at her.

"How could you not?" He asked. "I'm a freak of nature. I'm not a human, I'm not even a real digimon. I'm a hybrid of the both of them. I was once the spirit of light. But look at me now. Dying. I sold out for revenge."

He began slowly crying.

"I just want to see my brother again." He sobbed. "I want to see Koichi, and be human again. But no! I'm stuck like this! I hate humans! They think they're better than me! I _was_ one once! I want to be one again! I hoped that digivolving would help me become one again. That was all I ever wanted. But then I fell to the forces of darkness. I can't believe that I did that!" The wolf began crying loudly.

"And now I'm going to die Wisemon's pet!"

Jazz looked at the digimon as he sobbed. There was a big burn on his chest. His breathing was raspy, and labored, but still he cried. She slowly reached out, and picked the creature up, and held him in her arms. He tried to push her away once, but then stopped.

"Put him down." Gargomon snapped. "He's the enemy."

"Didn't you hear him?" Jazz asked. "He was once a human. He's just trying to be one again. He just didn't know how to get what he wanted. If anything you should feel sorry for him... I do."

Jazz's key began glowing faintly as she said those words. Then her hands began glowing as well. Slowly a dark shadow began rising out of Strabimon's body. It bared its black fangs at the girl, but a bright pink light flashed, and the shadow dissipated into thin air. Left in the place of the small black wolf, was a tall figure, slightly resembling Shadowmetalgarurumon X. He was covered in armor, with blonde hair sticking out from underneath a wolf like helmet. A torn scarf was around his neck. Soon the figure opened his eyes.

"Thank you red." He whispered, as he got up. The creature then turned his attention to the Bakemon who were closing in. He took two metal cylinders from his belt and ignited their blades of light.

"Lobo Kendo!" He shouted, running at the ghost digimon. The swords cut through them like paper. He took in all their data and turned back to the girl.

"Thank you so much Jazz." The man smiled. "My name is Lobomon. I am the human spirit of light."

"Light?" Jazz asked. Lobomon nodded.

"No time to chat!" Gargomon shouted, a smile on his face. He was holding a small Kokommon and Demiveemon. "We gotta get out of here before Wisemon gets wise."

Sangloupmon nodded and started running again, the others followed him. Soon they came to the main doors.

"On the count of three, I want everyone who is able to Blast that door." Sangloupmon said. "1…2…3!"

There was a loud roar, as Gaogamon's whirlwind cut through the air. Kyubimon used her foxtail inferno. Sangloupmon fired his claws. Sorcermon shot icy flames. When the dust cleared, all that left was a large gaping hole.

"Come on!" Sangloupmon screamed. The group ran out and found themselves face to face with a large black dragon.

"Get on his back." The wolf said. "He won't hurt you. He'll take us to safety."

"Should we go?" Sam asked Kyubimon. The fox nodded and jumped on. The others followed. Soon the dragon took off into the air, leaving Wisemon's fortress far behind.

* * *

Wisemon's eyes glowed with pleasure. Danny landed beside him, growling as the dragon flew away. 

"Hush now my slave." Wisemon hissed. "You'll get them soon enough. All in time. For now we have to attack what's left of the resistance at their base. Now we can totally crush them!"

Just then a Bakemon shouted,

"There's someone watching you boss!"

A metal star on what looked like a green vine shot out, and sliced the ghost in half. There was a bright pink flash, and Halsemon leapt into the air.

"Stop him!" Wisemon shouted. Danny nodded, and followed the griffin into the air. Halsemon turned and snarled.

"Tempest wing!" He shouted, going into a spin, creating a vortex of wind. It hit Danny in the chest. The wolf grunted and charged up an ectoblast. It hit the griffin in the side, causing him to fall.

"Dark ice!" Shadowmetalgarurumon X shouted. Halsemon dodged the attack for the most part, but it hit a small part of his tail. The Griffin flew away as fast as he could. Danny went to follow, but Wisemon called him back.

"He's just going to get help." The evil digimon sneered. "And I say let him. We should be to the base by nightfall…"

* * *

After Tucker had talked to Koichi, he had walked up the steps and into the desert sun. he didn't care about the heat. Right now he just wanted to stare up at the blue sky. He sat and looked up at the thin wispy clouds floating by. He didn't like feeling left out, as Guardromon and Guilmon talked to their old partners. He sighed. Soon though, the boy spotted what looked like a large bird fast approaching. Its flight was bouncy, and feathers fell through the sky. Tucker ran out of the way, as the bird crashed to the ground, and dedigivolved to a smaller bird creature. 

"I have news for the resistance." He rasped. Tucker went over and picked the creature up. He wasn't sure if he should take it down or not. His question was soon answered, as Pegasusmon, and the other digimon came us the steps. Most of them gasped.

"What happened Hawkmon?" Pegasusmon asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"It was horrible." The small bird sobbed. "We've been found out, Lord Angemon. Persiamon was a spy, and she told about Scorcermon, and the location of the valley. And to make things worse, Biyomon and Gommamon were nowhere in sight. I saw Kyubimon, Machgaogamon, and some of the others from the raid party. I'm afraid that Machgaogamon has fallen."

"That must be hard on poor Gaomon. To lose his brother." Pegasusmon sighed.

Hawkmon nodded.

"The last I saw of any of them, was when they got on the back of a Devidramon with Sangloupmon."

"The Blood wolf?" Stingmon asked. "They trusted the blood wolf?"

"Yes." The small bird continued. "And the worse thing is, is that…Wisemon is going to attack the valley tonight."

Pegasusmon stiffened up.

"The nerve of him." Elecmon snarled

"Tonight is the Wolf moon." The horse whispered. "And on this night, all of Danny's powers will be strengthened, and after the wolf moon, he will be lost forever."

Tucker turned pale.

"We have until tonight?" Guardromon asked. "We have to have longer than that. We don't know what the other force of light is yet!"

"Wait!" Tucker piped up. "There was a boy in there named Koichi. He said that his brother had the spirit of light."

"Lobomon and Kendogarurumon." Stingmon said. "Yes?"

"Well he's not down there." Tucker continued. "The only thing that can save Danny, is in Wisemon's clutches as well."

"Wisemon is not stupid." Pegasusmon said. "He has this planned out very well. All I can say, is that we get back to the valley, and start getting what's left of our resistance ready. I'm sorry Tucker." The horse said, turning to the boy. "But there is nothing we can do to save Danny as long as the second force of light has also been corrupted. In order to save the digital word, we are going to have to take him down."

Tucker's eyes grew wide.

"You can't! He's my best friend!"

"And he is the strongest thing that Wisemon has on his side." Pegasusmon said gravely. "Do you think that Danny would want to live as Wisemon's pet for the rest of his life? Digimon do not grow old. He would be that way forever. Is that a life that he would want to live?"

"No." Tucker whispered. "But it's still not right."

* * *

"Follow me." Sangloupmon said, as he led the group through a long hallway. Jazz shivered because of the cold temperature, but was reassured by Lobomon standing by her side. Soon Sangloupmon led them into a large chamber, and bowed before a figure that sat upon an elaborate throne. Sam gasped when she saw it. It looked like a woman, dressed in purple and black, with deep black hair, and violet eyes. She made a small smile, showing pointed teeth. Sangloupmon bowed. 

"These are the ones that Wisemon caught. The two forces of light are here."

Jazz began to shiver while the others stared in awe. Lobomon put his arm around her.

"Don't be afraid." The female digimon said. "My name is Lillithmon. I will not harm you. I want to help you to help your friend."

"Jazz!" Cried a voice. The girl turned and saw Salamon running up. The small pup jumped into her arms.

"Jazz! I never thought I'd see you again!" Salamon smiled. Jazz held her close.

"I never thought I'd see you either." She cried. "How did you get here?"

"Sangloupmon found me. I was wandering alone in the woods. He told me that he was looking for you, and I told him that you were my partner. I was very nervous at first, but soon I realized that I didn't have anything to worry about. He might look scary, but he's really nice."

The digimon named smiled slightly.

"Why were you looking for me?" Jazz asked.

"Because." Lillithmon answered. "The Halfa is your brother, meaning that if his key is darkness, yours must be light."

Jazz's smile faded.

"It's not." She replied sadly. "My key is the key of empathy, not light. "

"But Gatomon is your partner." Sangloupmon said. "The only way she would be able to digivolve further is with the key of light. You have to have it."

Jazz took the gold key in her hands to show the turquoise heart in the hand that rested in the center. Sangloupmon growled softly.

"But back at Wisemon's fortress." He said. "I couldn't get near you. That wouldn't happen unless you had the key of light. And…you got rid of the dark virus inside Lobomon. The key of empathy couldn't do that. I know it."

"Calm down." Lillithmon ordered. "Maybe the key of light is hers, but it is just hidden."

"What would that mean?" Jazz asked, holding Salamon close.

"It means that you can save your brother, with the help of Lobomon." Sangloupmon replied. "You can save the digital world."

"Did you hear that Jazz?" Sam smiled, gently stroking Kudamon's head. "You can save Danny."

"Yes…" Lillithmon said, her voice sounding grave. "But I'm afraid, that it may cost you your life. You see, in order to save him, there must be enough power, to destroy the darkness. If it had been done sooner, then it wouldn't have been so hard, but the wolf moon is nearing, and that makes the darkness stronger."

"Danny will have to be defeated by the two forces of light, and the two forces only." Sangloupmon continued. "It doesn't help that Danny has the X antibody inside of him. That just makes him stronger."

"But there's no way she could beat him with just Lobomon's help." Gargomon said. "Shadowmetalgarurumon X is a mega."

Lillithmon nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes…and so am I. While Wisemon only has the power to make a digimon digivolve one level, I am much stronger than him, and can make you digivolve to mega. You and Salamon."

"What about me?" Lobomon asked.

"Alas, I cannot help you to digivolve. To take you to mega, it would take other legendary spirits, ones that I don't have. The best you can do is ultimate." She replied.

"It's going to have to do." Jazz whispered. "I'm ready."

Lillithmon nodded and got up from her throne. Slowly she made her way over to the girl, and tried to take the key in her hand. It glowed turquoise and then pink. Lillithmon cringed, but continued to reach forward. Soon she had the key in her grasp.

"Bio merge, activated!" She shouted. There was a bright pink flash, as the digimon recoiled in pain, a large burn on her hand. The light then engulfed Jazz, and Salamon. She had expected it to hurt, but it didn't. She found herself floating in a turquoise void dressed in a pink kimono laced with teal. Slowly Salamon was lowering toward her, and then they seemed to be coming together as one. The light soon dimmed, and where once Jazz stood was a large pink dragon. Its body was long, and the tail was in constant motion, a tassel on the end whistling through the air. Small pink wings lined the back, and a frill was around the creatures long neck.

"Magnadramon." Said a soft voice. It sounded like Jazz's and Salamon's at the same time.

"What happened?" Jazz asked, as she floated in the turquoise void.

"We biomerged, just like Danny." Said the voice of Salamon. "Now we can save him."

"This feels amazing." The girl smiled, looking her outfit over. "I feel like I can do anything."

"You're a digimon now. And a mega at that." Salamon laughed. "You kinda can."

Magnadramon looked down at the others, her teal eyes glowing with happiness. Lillithmon smiled weakly.

"What can we do about Kudamon?" Sam asked. "Can you help him? He's hurt."

"Yes." Lillithmon replied softy. "Bring him over here."

The girl walked over to the digimon, and showed her the injured fox, who was still managing to hold on. She placed her hand over the wound, and it glowed with a purple light. Kudamon shuddered, but soon the cut was gone. Slowly the fox's eyes opened up and he smiled.

"Raven." He said faintly. "I'm alive."

"Yes you are." Sam smiled.

"We have to get going." Sangloupmon said. "The wolf moon is tonight, and that's when Wisemon will attack."

"Get on my back." Magnadramon said. "And hang on."

The original group did so, while Sangloupmon watched, and the dragon took off through the halls, her body twisting and turning, while the others struggled to hang on. Soon Jazz was though the door, and into the sky. She didn't seem to need her wings to fly at all, but every so often they would give a small beat.

"Just think, Raven." Kudamon smiled. "Someday, we might biomerge together. Working as a team like this. That would be great wouldn't it?"

"That would be great Kudamon." Sam replied, grinning.

* * *

Wargreymon was pacing in the throne room. He stared at the dramon destroyers that he had over his arms. Thy might not do much good here. Not in this battle. 

"They're almost here!" Shouted Lillymon as she burst inside. "You have to get out there!"

"I know." The other digimon said softly.

"The Halfa is literally taking them on single handedly." Lillymon continued. "Anything that anyone tries, only seems to fail. It's like he's invincible."

"You've heard the prophecy, Lillymon." Wargreymon sighed, walking toward the door. "Only the two forces of light can beat him. Here I am, courage, and there you are, sincerity. We might not be able to win this. But it doesn't matter as long as we try. Come on."

And with that, the two ran into battle.

* * *

_"Danny what are you doing? Please stop!"_ Blackgabumon begged. 

Danny just laughed madly, as he pulled on the chains that bound him in place.

"Think about what you're doing!" The digimon shouted.

"I'm listening to my master." The boy relied, a demented smile on his face. "That's what I'm supposed to do. I must listen to his every word."

The boy then began pulling against the chains like mad.

"You don't have to Danny!" Blackgabumon cried. "You can be your own person if you just try! Remember Tucker, or Jazz, or Sam?"

The rattling of the chains stopped.

"Sam?" He asked.

* * *

Wargreymon stood puzzled as he stared at Shadowmetalgarurumon X. One minute he had been attacking with all his might, the next he was just floating in the air, his red eyes staring at nothing. Wargreymon then seized his chance. He leapt into the air, and began creating a large ball of energy between his claws. 

"Terra force!" He cried, as he raised the ball over his head, and hurled it at the evil digimon. The attack took Danny by surprise, and hit him head on. He fell though the air, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Wargreymon wasted no time, and quickly headed over to the impact area, but when he got there, Shadowmetalgarurumon X was gone.

"Where are you!" He cried out in frustration.

"Right here!" The wolf yelled, as he suddenly appeared from thin air, and fired a ecto blast at Wargreymon's chest. The armor protected him, but was ruined in the process. The digimon growled and threw the charred remains to the ground. Danny smiled dementedly and a blade shot from his wrist. The digimon struggled to protect himself, as the wolf hacked at the air like a mad beast. Wargreymon cringed as the blade cut across his chest. He responded by swinging his claws at the wolf. He managed to knock off a chunk of armor on his shoulder. Danny snarled and spun around, ecto energy blazing in his hands. It hit Wargreymon's helmet, and left a large cut in it. The digimon was dazed after it happened, a bad mistake. Danny leapt into the air and started building up a dark energy ball.

"Dark ice!" He cried. Before Wargreymon could even shout out, the blast hit him…freezing him solid. Danny laughed manically, as Lillymon raced to her friend's side. She ran her hand over the frozen mask that always covered his face. Then her eyes turned to the wolf that floated above her. Hatred blazed in them.

"Have you no heart?" She spat. The then digimon stood tall and shouted out,

"Flower cannon!"

The blast tore through the air, but it never made to its target. The attack, and the attacker were frozen solid before it even got close. A group of Geckomon gasped from their hiding places. Shadowmetalgarurumon X turned to face them. They screamed in fright, and ran in different directions. But none of them got far…

* * *

From the sidelines, Wisemon watched, his eyes glowing with pleasure. 

This was going good.

Soon he was aware that a figure was standing behind him.

"Sangloupmon." He said. "What are you doing here? You're alone right?"

"Lillithmon says that you have to let the boy go right now. Tonight's the wolf moon. He will lose total control. Even you won't be able to stop him. He was not meant to serve someone. His one and only goal is to freeze the digital world. You need to—"

"Go away!" Wisemon snapped. "I am tired of you. Tell your mistress that I don't care what she says anymore. Go, or I'll kill you on the spot."

The wolf snarled, and backed away.

* * *


	18. Hope is the thing with feathers

**Spy Guy: Ok. I know that it's been a while, but...ahd to get it right. You know...me being a nit picker and all. There's still two chapters left. The next one will be up today, so...yeah. **

**I know that I want to use Danielle in the sequal, but I'm not sure if her partner should be Gaomon or Dobermon. With Dobermon, we can have an interetsing little plot arc about Danny's distrust of Danielle's partner. While with Gaomon...I'll think of somthing. I need some in ptu here. **

**Review...**

**Leo the white ranger, you're pen name sounds spiffy. I don't know why, but there's something about it. Thanks for the review. And why the cliff hanger? Because if I dind't then the story would go on ana on ana on, and stuff. Cliff hangers make up for stuff...yeah...**

**Ghostboy814, yay! Good chapters! **

**S2Teennovelist, Nope! I'm still here! Jazz's key was easy to figure out. Reality trip was awsome. I can;t wait for urban jungle! I heard this rumor that it was like, October 7th or something like that. If it is, they'll most likely show a commercial during the Avatar movie, and I think that I can live through that for Danny. I'll explain the whole spirit evolution thing in this chapter. There's a little section where Beowulfmon is thinking. Glad you like how the seasons are tied together. And they siad it couldn't be done. In some ways Ophanimon would have been easier, but...Dragon's are cool. Danny doesn't get saved in this chapter, but the next, wich shold be up right after this one. I tried to have both Tucker and Sam biomerge, but Warriorreppamon stills needs some fine tuning. Like wether to refer to it as a girl or a guy...hmmmm...contrversial topic here. it? I don't know. And thanks for the outfit ideas. Like it! I promise to credit you when I use them, but I will. Promise. And you helped me figure out the symbol for Danny's key. Thanks. but it's in the next shapter. I'll credit you. yay! **

**Horseluvr4evr, I think I spelled that wrong. Yes. There's a sequal. this is my escape from the depression of freedom's curse. **

**Cold-heart-angel-23, I liked that you were reviewing for the others, just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I've had some pretty weird annonymous reviews. I kept one of them. It's for you promised me you'd stay for the sunset. Really, it makes no sense! **

**passing4inane, I like that song too. NEw person! **

**This line thing is annoying! AUUUGGGGHHH!#$$$$&$# **

Danny floated above the valley, smiling at what lay below him. The entire area was covered in black ice. Various frozen digimon could be seen.

_"Are you happy now?"_ Blackgabumon asked. _"Are you proud of what you've done?"_

"More…" Danny whispered. "I need more…" Then he whipped around and saw an approaching group. His smiled grew.

"Dark ice!" The wolf snarled. The blast flew forward and hit the ground…

**Insert Line here**

"Now Guardromon!" Tucker shouted.

"Guardromon digivolve to…Andromon!"

The tall digimon leapt off the ground, and growled.

"I'm uploading the lightning blaster…now!" The boy cried.

A large gun appeared on Andromon's wrist. He smiled, and charged it up.

"Lightning fire!" He shouted. The attack hit Shadometalgarurumon X right in the chest.

"Right on!" Stingmon shouted.

"Watch out!" Pegasusmon cried.

"Dark ice!" Danny screamed. The blast flew out, straight at Tucker. Guilmon acted in a moment. His eyes spotted his friend in trouble, and his legs tensed, sending him into the air…

And right in the path of the attack.

"Guilmon!" Tucker shouted, as the red dinosaur hit the ground…frozen. The boy stood there for a moment, looking at it…but then something burned inside of him.

"I understand that you're my friend Danny!" He shouted. "But I also understand that you can't control what you're doing…so I'm going to stop you!"

Red flames engulfed the boy, spreading to Andromon in the process. In a second, Tucker was floating in a void, in an outfit that looked like it was straight from Tron. Hagurumon was floating toward him. Next thing he knew, it was like they were the same. The fire cleared, and a tall black android was left in their place.

"Hiandromon!" He shouted. The digimon ran at Danny, and fired a blast from the cannon on his wrist. The wolf used as shield and deflected it back. He then laughed insanely.

"Oooh…the little robot thinks that he can beat me. Poor little robot thinking such an impossible thing can come true! Dark ice!"

The blast flew out, and Hiandromon stood his ground.

"Digital shield!" He cried, taking out a large metal slat. The blast hit it, pushing the robot back a few feet. Instead of dissipating, the attack continued to push forward. Tucker concentrated on keeping it up.

"Someone attack him!" The robot groaned. Stingmon nodded, and took off into the air.

"Spiking strike!" He shouted. The spike on his wrist glowed pink as he flew toward Danny. The attack caught the digimon by surprise, and it dug through his armor into his side. The wolf gave a howl of agony and took Stingmon by his wrist, flinging him into the ground, and causing the bug digimon to dedigivolve to Wormon.

"Dark ice!" Danny shouted. In an instant, the worm was frozen…

"You monster!" Highandromon snarled, as he strained to keep the blast back. Danny turned his attention to him, and smiled dementedly. The wolf's hands glowed green, and he readied to fire a barrage of ectoblasts at the robot. Tucker cried out as the shield broke, and a blast hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards. Digmon growled, and ran in front of the fallen digimon.

"Gold rush!" He shouted. The ground split apart, sending rocks into the air. One hit Danny, causing further damage to his armor. He landed, clutching his side. There was a flash of light as Hiandromon dedigivolved into Tucker and Hagurumon. Digmon stood before them, his drills pointed outward, ready to attack. The wolf snarled, and fired a ball of ice at the bug. He didn't have time to react, and was frozen…Hagurumon as well…

Tucker groaned as he tried to get up. He felt something cold next to him, and saw that it was his partner.

"No…" He whispered. There was a flash, and Pegasusmon glowed with a yellow light. Left in the horse's place, was a tall helmeted angel.

"Don't worry Tucker." He said. "I'll stop him."

Angemon flew forward and faced Danny, who just laughed.

"Hand of fate!" He shouted. His fist began to glow, and he hurled himself at the wolf, who just phased through it. Danny charged an ectoblast in his hands, and fired at the angel. It hit him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Angemon groaned, but forced himself to get up.

"So you're Lord Angemon." The wolf sneered, landing on the ground as well. "The world's most powerful champion? But that is still all you are…a champion. How can a digimon like you even hope to stand up to a mega?"

"That's just it…" The angel growled. "Hope…"

A great golden flash lit up the whole area. Shadowmetalgarurumon X shielded his eyes from the light.

"What is this!" He snarled.

"The thing with feathers…Magnangemon!" The great angel flew at Danny with newfound strength, hitting him head on. It knocked the wind out of the wolf. He gasped for breath.

"You're going to pay for that!" He growled. A glowing sword shot from his wrist as he charged at his foe. Magnangemon took out a large golden blade, and countered the attack. Danny snarled, and another blade shot from his other wrist.

"Spinning barrage!" He shouted. The wolf went into a twister, flying at Magnangemon. It hit him, breaking a large chunk off the helmet that he wore.

"Blade of truth!" The angel shouted, thrusting the blade into the middle of the twister. There was a great howl, and the winds stopped. Shadowmetalgarurumon X collapsed to the ground…the sword buried in his back.

Tucker had to turn away. The sight was too horrible. Magnangemon took his sword from the wolf's back, and dropped it. The green blood covered the ground below.

"So you beat…me." Danny rasped. "Sure…sure. The…thing with feathers…that's right. Lord Angemon. Strongest…champion…and ultimate…alive.

"I'm sorry Danny, but you left me no choice." The angel said, gravely.

"And you left me no choice as well!"

In an instant, the wolf leapt to his feet, the armor breaking away from his hands and arms, revealing large clawed paws, covered in black fur. The claws raked across the angel's chest. He cried out in pain.

Danny laughed dementedly as he stood back, admiring his work. Magnangemon grimaced as he looked at the wound. Shadometalgarurumon X showed his fangs, and ran for the angel. His claws shot out rapidly, hitting their target, and forcing him back. Magnangemon stumbled, and fell, deep scratches all over. Danny stood over him, his bloody claws hanging at his sides, a smile on his face.

"Just one more blow." He sneered.

"No!" Tucker screamed. Danny's attention turned to him, for just a second, before he looked once again at his prey.

"Leave him alone!" Elecmon shouted, as he ran up, landing on the wolf's back. Shadowmetalgarurumon X snarled, and yanked him off, throwing the small creature to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that…Dark oblivion!" A great blast grew in Danny's clawed hands, flying at Elecmon. Magnangemon saw what was happening, and with the last of his strength…

Jumped between his friend and the blast…

**-0-0-0-0-0- **

Magnadramon flew over the earth as fast as she could, the others holding onto her back.

"We should almost be there." Gargomon said. "Not too far now. You're going the right way."

Things were going smoothly, until suddenly a large pack of Bakemon flew out, and surrounded them.

"Foxtail inferno!" Kyubimon shouted, blasting a few to bits.

"There's too many!" Gaogamon snarled, shooting his whirlwind, and killing a few more. "We'll be overtaken in a heartbeat.

Below, Kudamon spotted Skullbaluchimon, laughing below.

"He controls them." The fox said. "If we get rid of Skullbaluchimon, then we'll get rid of the Bakemon."

"Good idea." Sam said.

"But someone has to get the digimon survivors out of the valley, and stop Danny." Gargomon said.

"I'll stop Skullbalucimon." Kyubimon said.

"And I will too." Kudamon added. Sam stared at her partner in worry.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You might still be too weak."

"I can do this Raven." The fox said, digivolving to Reppamon. "Come on."

The girl nodded, and jumped on her partners back. The two fox's leapt from the dragon, and landed in front of Skullbaluchimon. He laughed evilly.

"So…here to try and save your little friend? How noble."

"Whirling blade!" Reppamon shouted, flying at the digimon's legs. It hit, and there was a sickening snap, as the bone began to crack. The wolf snarled.

"If we hit him together, then it could break entirely!" Reppamon said. Kyubimon nodded.

"Dragon wheel!" She cried.

"Whirling blade!"

The two spun at Skullbaluchimon's injured leg. They hit at the same time, and the bone snapped in two. The wolf howled in agony, and collapsed.

Sam smiled triumphantly.

"You did it!" She shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Reppamon whispered panting slightly. There was s great flash, and all the Bakemon disappeared, their data flying into the remains of Skullbaluchimon. He rebuilt himself, growing taller. Then skin covered his bones. Muscle grew underneath it. Long shaggy fur covered his body.

"Dinotigemon!" He shouted.

"He's a mega!" Kyubimon cried. "How are we supposed to win against a mega!

"Let's just keep fighting!" Reppamon shouted. "We have to do this! Random claw!"

The fox ran forward, and raked his claws right over Dinotigemon's chest. The mega just shrugged it off. Reppamon landed, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Kyubimon asked. Reppamon said nothing, but just collapsed, dedigivolving.

"I'm tired." He groaned.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Kybubimon said. "Now what?"

"Take my earring." The small fox whispered. "It should have enough power to boost you to ultimate."

"But I can't get it off!"

"Just hold onto it with your teeth." Kudamon whispered. "That should work."

Kyubimon did, and felt a strange jolt of power rush through her. Kudamon yelped, and then went limp.

"Kyubimon digivolve too…Taomon!"

There standing was a tall fox like creature, on two legs, with a short squat snout, covered with yellow fur. She was wearing long elaborate robes. The sleeves hid her hands from view.

"Are you alright Kudamon?" She asked.

"Yes." The small fox whispered. "It'll just take some time to regenerate the power in the ring. I'll be fine."

Taomon nodded, and faced Dinotigemon.

"I'm going to beat you." She snarled.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Time seemed to stand still as Magnangemon fell backwards. Elecmon stared as the digimon's data came apart, and vanished.

"No…Lord Angemon…" He gasped.

Shadowmetalgarurumon X laughed as he faced Tucker, charging up a blast in his hands. But then he paused. Tucker glared at him, his eyes blazing with hate.

"Go ahead! What are you waiting for!"

Danny stared for a moment, and then shook his head to clear it. What was holding him back?

_"It's your conscious Danny. You can't hurt your friend."_ Blackgabumon said.

"Shut up!" Danny screamed pulling the chains again. There was a great clatter as they came loose from the walls, freeing their captive. Danny stared at them for a moment, and then smiled evilly.

"Dark ice!" He shouted. The blast hit Tucker head on, freezing him solid.

_"Danny!"_ Blackgabumon screamed. _"What did you do?" _

"More…" the boy hissed. Another blast shot out, freezing the area around the valley. Then another and another. Digimon ran in fear as Danny laughed manically though it all.

"That's enough!" Wisemon shouted, fear slowly creeping into his voice. Danny turned and looked at him for a moment, but then just looked away.

"Listen to me!" Wisemon shouted. "You are my servant and you listen to me!"

Once more Shadowmetalgarurumon X turned his gaze to his master. Instead of stopping, Danny simply charged up a ball of dark energy, and fired. Wisemon created a shield to deflect it, sending it into the woods.

"What do you think you're doing!" Wisemon cried.

"What he's supposed to be doing!" Snarled Sangloupmon. "I warned you again and again, but you wouldn't listen."

Wisemon glared at the wolf, as Danny turned his attention to another area.

"You knew this was going to happen all along." The evil digimon hissed.

"And I warned you quite a few times. It was just that you were too wrapped up in your conquest to listen. Now the whole digital world is going to be destroyed because of you!" Sangloupmon growled.

"Why should I believe you?" Wisemon laughed. "You_ are_ the blood wolf. The thing that stalks the night. You use lies and trickery to get what you want. That's the only reason you're working with Lillithmon. You want something don't you?"

"Don't you dare tell me that you can give it to me! Because I already know you can't!" The wolf snarled.

"Are you so sure about that?" Wisemon hissed. "Are you really so sure?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Danny stared at the area around him.

All covered in ice.

But even that wasn't enough.

"More…" He said softly.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"There he is!" Gaogamon shouted. "I can see him up ahead."

"What are all those statues?" Lobomon asked.

"Those aren't statues." Gargomon gasped. "Those are frozen digimon!"

"I can see Wargreymon. And Lillymon." Sorcermon said. "That is not good."

"I'll let you off here." Magnadramon added as he descended. "Stay out of the way. See if there are any survivors. Get them to safety."

"Do you need my help Jazz?" Kokomon asked.

"No." The dragon replied. "I think that Lobomon and I can handle it."

The small digimon nodded.

"Then go…"

Magnadramon smiled, and turned to Lobomon, who nodded, and digivolved to a larger form of himself, with shining armor, and twin blades for one hand.

"Beowulfmon…" He whispered. The wolf nodded at Magnadramon, and the two took off into the sky.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You'd better run, Wisemon." Sangloupmon snarled. "It's always a show when the slave over throws his master. But you've seen that before haven't you? You've experienced it first hand."

Wisemon turned to the wolf, his eyes red with anger.

"Don't' you dare speak of that! You made a fool of me, blood wolf—"

"And you made a monster out of me!" Sangloupmon snarled. "I hide my eyes so I don't have to see what I have become. Lillithmon is the only one who will accept me for the beast I am. And when the digital world is hers, I'll make sure she punishes you for all the digimon you've hurt."

"You think that Lillithmon would do that for you?" Wisemon laughed. "She will do no such thing. I know it. You were such a good leader of the Stars. Much stronger than Skullbalichimon, even as a champion. You threw that all away."

The wolf glared at his former master for a moment, and then turned to the moon, high in the sky.

"The wolf moon may make Danny out of control, but it makes me stronger." He smiled. "Now I can digivolve without your 'help'"

Sangloupmon began to glow, an eerie purple light. When it faded, Wisemon backed away. There stood a strange floral digimon, with long saber claws. His yellow eyes gazed from underneath a golden helmet. A red sash billowed around him.

"Matadormon." He smiled. "I'm strong enough to beat you."

"Do what you wish." The evil digimon sneered. "This plan has already failed. But listen to this. Every one hundred years, the dark area's ruler dies, leaving the position open. Lillithmon might rule up here, but he who rules the dark area, will soon rule everything. Think of that."

There was a puff of smoke, and Wisemon disappeared. Matadormon growled, but then turned around when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Are you a good digimon?" Gargomon asked.

"This is Matadormon." Sorcermon said. "He is the evolved form of Sangloupmon."

"Really?" Gaogamon asked. "They look nothing alike."

"This is my true ultimate form." The digimon said. "My years of serving Wisemon corrupted my champion and rookie forms, resulting in what you've seen. Matadormon was untouched by the evil, and so remained as it always had been. Alas, it will not last long. We don't have much time. Have the two pointes of light found Danny yet?"

"They just set out." Sorcermon replied. "We have no way of contacting them."

"And where did the two foxes go? And the girl?"

"They're fighting Skullbaluchimon, trying to get rid of the Bakemon." Kokomon piped up.

"That is my fight." The digimon grumbled, walked past the others. "Skullbaluchimon is my enemy, and I'm going to beat him myself."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_"Koji?" Koichi asked his brother. The now old man lay helplessly in his hospital bed . _

_"What is it?" Koji asked, trying to hold back his tears, _

_The brothers had grown old over the years, and their faces showed it. Now Koichi was sick and dying. He shuddered, and took a few ragged breaths. _

_"I keep seeing the digital world." Koichi said quietly. "Takuya, and J.P are there, waiting for us. A lot of others are there too. It looks like a great place…I think I'm going there soon." _

_"No!" Koji burst out. "You're going to get better again! Stop talking nonsense! Takuya was killed in a car accident ten years ago. J.P died last month! They're not in the digital world! They're dead! But you're not going to die…" At that moment, the man began to cry softly. _

_"Please Koji." Koichi begged. "This is happening, and you have to accept it. I can see Lowemon. We're becoming one again...Takuya misses you, and Zoë's just arrived. I'm going now…" His voice began to get softer. "I'll be waiting for you. Please hurry…" _

_"No!" Koji shouted. "Come on! You're not dying! You're not going to the digital world!" _

_His tears began flowing even more as his brother's eyes closed. He felt weak and helpless. The man stepped back as the hospital staff surrounded Koichi, trying to bring him back, but it had already happened. _

_"I never want to go there." Koji snarled under his breath. "I want to stay here forever. I don't care how, but I'm never going back…" _

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Beowulfmon cringed as the memory of his brother's death came back to him. He had been so determined not to do the same, that he ended up trapping himself as Strabimon. He had been stuck like that for years. The wolf remembered sitting by, as Tommy, the last of the digidestined alive, muttered to his family the same things that Koichi had. Maybe there was a place like that where he could rest.

Strabimon headed into the digital world, and began his search for the place that Koichi had spoken about…but he never found it. Soon he began to forget why he was in the digital world in the first place. He became a thief, just to stay alive. But most times, the larger digimon got the better of him, thus creating his obsession to be strong. Strabimon then met Salamon. He remembered thinking that she was pretty. She told the wolf about a partner she once had. Strabimon decided that they could be partners in crime, their main goal: To digivolve. Salamon had accomplished that first. She was even prettier then.

But Beowulfmoin then remembered Jazz. The human part of him really liked her. She had saved his life, and saw past the hatred and darkness to what was inside. Inside was Koji…the boy.

Now they were flying into battle again.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Shadowmetalgarurumon X floated in the sky, his arms crossed. Everything within his sight was held still by ice. He had accomplished his goal…

Or had he?

"There's more to the digital world." The wolf mumbled. "I can't see it now, but it's there, above the walls of this valley." With that, he soared up higher, until he was level with the clouds.

"I can see everything…" He hissed. Before his eyes, there were forests, lakes, oceans, deserts, plains, and much more. A wind blew past and ruffled the leaves on some of the trees.

"They won't be moving for long." The wolf snarled. His large claws glowed and a ball of black energy grew between them.

"Dark ice!" Danny screamed, raising the ball over his head, and letting it fly. It hit the forest, causing branches to splinter before they were frozen solid. Icy leaves fell to the ground, making sharp noises as they hit the cold ground.

Danny stared at his work, a wicked smile on his face.

Then he began to laugh dementedly, staring at the shocked faces of some Woodmon. One ran his branch-like arm over what had looked like a tree. The wolf now saw that it had eyes.

"Why are you doing this!" The Woodmon demanded. "We're peaceful digimon! What have we done to you!"

Danny knew that they could barely see him, so he began to descend, his laughter still echoing through the sky.

"What is it?" Asked a Bearmon breathlessly.

"It's a demon!" Cried one of the Woodmon in panic.

"No." Said another. This one looked old and gnarled. He was none other than the elder.

"It is the ghost boy. He is here to freeze the entire digital world. It does not look like the two points of light have been found."

The Bearmon stared at the elder fearfully, and then took off into the woods.

"Shouldn't we run too?" Asked another Woodmon.

"No." The elder replied. "Our demise is certain. All we can do is try to hold him, until the points of light get here. Only they can stop this threat."

"We can't fight!" One shouted.

"No. But we can speak. And speak we must, until we are frozen in place."

Danny landed on the ground, his arms crossed regally.

"What have you done to me?" He hissed. The Woodmon cringed.

"Well…Nothing except be major annoyances to my mission! Why do little pests like you have to run and hide? That just makes me want to freeze you more. It's your own faults. Running only delays the inevitable." He whipped out one arm, and froze a stray Woodmon. The others screamed in fear.

Danny laughed.

"I saw that Bearmon run. You can be sure that I'm going to go looking for him. I like the thrill of the hunt."

"Leave them alone Danny." Demanded a voice. The wolf spun around, only to be greeted by Beowulfmon lunging at him, blades outstretched. Danny blocked the attack using the remaining armor on his arms. The shadow wolf snarled at the other digimon's presence.

"So you want you fight do you?" Danny snarled, a demented smile crossing his face. His eyes switched from red, to a haunting yellow, specks of gold hidden in them. He licked his lips, and flexed his claws. He then gave an ear splitting howl. Beowulfmon grimaced as he noticed blood on the wolf's paws.

"Moonlight claw!" Shadowmetalgarurumon X screamed. His hands shot out, the claws raking across Beowulfmon's armor, leaving deep scratches. The good digimon stumbled backwards, his eyes focused on his opponent.

"Frozen hunter!" He cried. The large icy dragon formed above him, and flew at Danny. The wolf was ready.

"Dark ice!" He shouted. The two attacks hit, causing shards of ice to fly in all directions.

"That the best you got?" Shadowmetalgarurumon X sneered, his eyes widened insanely. "You're supposed to be the…what? Spirit of light or something! Do you think that scares me?"

"Never underestimate the power of light…" Beowulfmon snarled.

Danny threw back his head, and started laughing insanely. Then his yellow eyes shot open.

"Berserk killer!" Danny raced at Beowulfmon, who managed to dodge just in time. The evil wolf's claws continued forward, breaking a tree in half.

"See that!" He shouted dementedly. "I'm going to do that to your head! AARRAGGG!" Danny lashed out again. Beowulfmon ducked just in time, and didn't even have time to catch his breath before another punch was thrown...

**(Line)**


	19. Two points of light

**Spy Guy: Yeah...**

Danny laughed in triumph, as Beowulfmon fell to his knees, the armor on his chest ripped away, along with some of the flesh. Once again, the shadow wolf's claws rested at his side, the blood of another victim dripping from them.

"Did you really think that you could beat me? You're only one point of light. There has to be two!"

"Danny…" Whimpered a soft voice. Shadowmetalgarurumon X turned around to see the figure of Magnadramon.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed. "You're my brother!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny snarled. "I have no family. My only mission is to freeze the digital world until nothing moves!"

"Then what will you do after that! Huh?" The dragon demanded. "What about that?"

"What comes after does not matter! Only my mission! Moonlight claw!" The shadow wolf lunged forward, but Jazz flew gracefully away, and fired a teal blast. It hit Danny straight in the back. He let out a howl of pain.

Jazz heard it and stopped for a moment. "I can't do this!" She cried as she floated in the teal void. "I can't hurt him!"

_"Please Jazz…"_ Salamon begged. _"We don't have much choice. Maybe we can still save him. But we can't do that if we're dead!"_

Beowulfmon cringed as Jazz's eyes wandered to him.

"Beowulfmon!" She cried. "Oh my gosh."

"Found him." The wolf smiled weakly.

"You're really hurt." The dragon said. Danny snarled as he tried to get his claws unlodged from the ground.

"Just get him." Beowulfmon whispered. "I'll be fine. Get him good."

_"Come on Jazz. We have to. Think of who we'd be letting down if we didn't. Come on!" _

The dragon nodded, and turned to her brother.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Dragon light!" A teal blast formed in her mouth, and flew at the other wolf. It hit, causing him to fly across the ground. Danny snarled and charged up a blast in his hands.

"Dark Oblivion!" He screamed. The blast shot forward, hitting Magnadramon in the chest, and pushing her back. Danny laughed. Jazz struggled to move, but found that a icy tree had fallen on top of her. Shadowmetalgarurumon X looked over her, his yellow eyes glowing maliciously.

"Oh poor little dragon. Once the points of light are gone, I'll only have to deal with weaklings. Not that you were much stronger. Say good night."

Beowulfmon panicked as he saw the large claws raised over Magnadramon. He leapt to his feet, forgetting his pain. He ran over to the shadow wolf, his blades in front of him. Danny spotted the wolf out of the corner of his eye, and blocked the attack, throwing the good digimon aside.

"He's next." Shadowmetalgarurumon X sneered.

"No!" Magnadramon screamed, jumping to her feet, and ramming her brother in the chest. Danny stumbled backwards, gasping for breath. Then his eyes narrowed, and he ran forward, claws outstretched. The dragon ducked, and wound herself around the wolf. Danny gagged, as air escaped his lungs. He struggled desperately against the other digimon's hold, and finally managed to get a paw free. The large claws dug into Magnadramon's scaly hide, causing her to let go, and growl with pain. Danny bared his fangs and charged at the dragon. She flew above him, and fired a teal blast. Danny created a shield, and deflected it back. It hit dangerously close to Beowulfmon.

_"We have to get the battle away from him."_ Salamon said.

"But where?" Jazz asked. "It's hard to fly through the trees, and there's too many places for Danny to hide. He could sneak up on me."

_"Then go into the sky."_ The pup suggested. Magnadramon nodded, and flew straight up.

"No one runs from me!" Shadowmetalgaurrumon X snarled, as he followed suite.

"Jazz no!" Beowulfmon cried. He growled as the dragon ignored him. Danny's power's were weaker in the forest because the trees hid the moon from view. Up in the sky…his powers would be tripled. The wolf cursed himself for being too weak to fight. He tried to get up, but stumbled.

"I'll never find that place now…" He groaned. "Koichi…I'll never find you…"

_"That's why I found you…" _

Beowulfmon looked up, into the eyes of Lowemon. The black lion reached out his hand. The wolf took it and slowly got to his feet.

"I can't fight anymore." Beowulfmon said. "I know I have to, but I'm too weak."

_"Not anymore."_ He then took out a D-tector.

"It's my old one." Beowulfmon whispered.

_"Yep."_ Lowemon replied, handing it to his brother. _"And it has all the spirits you need, but one, and when I go, you'll have that one as well."_

"No. Don't…" Beowulfmon begged. "Tell me where the place is!"

"You'll know when it's time…" Lowemon said, fading away.

"Don't go yet!" The wolf begged. There was a flash and Beowulfmon was gone, leaving behind a surprised boy. His black hair was hidden by a bandana, and he had on a blue jacket. He paused for a moment, and looked at his hands, flexing them in surprise.

"Koji." He rasped, his own name sounding foreign to him.

"I'm Koji!" He laughed, getting up slowly. "Koichi! Look! I'm a boy again!" The smile on the boy's face faded when he saw that his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Koichi! Where are you? Look! I'm a kid again! Not a digimon! Not an old man! Where'd you go!"

Koji looked around, and spotted the D-dector in his hand.

_"…it has all the spirits you need, but one, and when I go, you'll have that one as well." _

The boy held back his tears as he realized that his brother was gone again. Then above him there was a large explosion, and a dark blast flew down into the trees, freezing the area next to where the boy stood. He looked at it in surprise for a moment before he glared at the ice and then at the device he held.

"Koichi will have to wait." He snarled. "I have a fight to finish."

The boy then turned back to the woods.

There, frozen in place was a Bokomon and a Neemon.

"I know what I have to do…"

**(line)**

"Stop it!" Magnadramon demanded, as her brother hurled a dark blast at the area where Beowulfmon lay.

Danny just laughed in reply and fired again.

Jazz snarled and flew forward. The evil wolf teleported out of the way, and grabbed the dragon by the tail, swinging her around, and letting go. Jazz flew through the air struggling to get control. Before she could, Danny fired an ecto blast at her, and flew at the dragon. He raked his claws along her side, causing her to cry out in pain. Magnadramon fired a blast, but Danny deflected it back at her. She didn't see it coming and was hit head on. The evil wolf laughed, and howled.

"Spinning barrage!"

Magnadramon couldn't move as Shadowmetalgarurumon X's claws slashed her body repeatedly. She floated in the sky numbly as she struggled to stay together. Then…she fell through the sky. There was a flash and Jazz and Salamon were left in the dragon's place.

"Danny..." She cried. "Oh my gosh…What's going to happen now?…oh please...someone help." Jazz felt a whoosh, and then two strong arms stopped her fall. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a blue metal wolf, heavily armed. He was floating using jets mounted to his body.

"Hey." He said.

"Beowulfmon?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Magnagarurumon." The wolf corrected.

"You…" Danny hissed, floating nearer. "I should've known that you would come back. You're like a pain that won't go away.

"Leave the girl and her digimon alone, and fight me like a mon!" Magnagarurumon demanded.

"One on one?" The shadow wolf asked.

"Yes. Just you and me, fighting it out like honest mon."

Danny paused for a moment, and then replied.

"Yes. Like honest mon. We fight."

Magnagarurumon nodded, and floated to the ground, setting Jazz and Salamon down safely.

"I'll be back." He whispered, before he took off into the sky. Danny's yellow eyes glowed sinisterly.

"Are you sure about this?" He hissed.

Magnagarurumon nodded.

"Fine…Dark oblivion!" The blast flew at the other wolf, who dodged.

"Feral fire!" Missiles shot from the armor that he wore, and flew at Danny. They hit him in the chest ruining what was left of _his_ armor. Black fur was visible now.

_"That's his weak spot ."_ Magnagarurumon told himself. _"Just another blow, and he should be done for."_

"Spinning Barrage!" Danny screamed. The good wolf saw his opponent coming at him, but had no time to react. The claws hit his weapons ripping them off. Magnagarrurumon cried out as he fell through the sky. Shadowmetalgarurumon X laughed manically.

_"I have to do something."_ The good wolf told himself. Then he turned to his wrist. A sword shot out, and into his hand.

_"I have one shot. Make it count!" _

Magnagarurumon aimed…

And threw the blade through the air.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Taomon?" Dinotigemon snarled. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you should be afraid of me." Said a voice. The yellow fox turned and looked at the face of Matadormon.

"I know you wish to help." He said. "But the way you can help the best, is by getting your friends to safety. I began this battle years ago, and I believe that both me and Dinotigemon can agree that this is our fight. Now go."

Taomon stared in awe for a moment, and then looked over at Sam, who was holding a fainted Kudamon.

_"I have to protect them at all cost. Lord Angemon put me in charge of them." _

"Alright." She said. "Come on."

Once they were gone, Matadormon turned his gaze to the large tiger that stood before him.

"This is our last battle. Make it count…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shadowmetalgarurumon X's eyes widened as he stared at the sword protruding from his chest. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell…fast. He was falling at a rate much faster than the other wolf. As the two passed each other, Danny swung his claws out, and grabbed Magnagarurumon's arm. The good digimon cried out in pain as he was dragged through the sky.

"I'm…takin'…you…with me!" Danny rasped. Magnagarurumon panicked and tried to get away. Before they hit the ground, the shadow wolf managed to float once more. He swung the other digimon around, and threw him into the trees. Then he fired a dark blast at the area. It caught the clearing on fire. Shadowmetalgarurumon X landed, and began laughing insanely, shaking violently. The laughter soon turned to coughing. A little ways off, Jazz heard him, and struggled to her feet.

"Danny?" She whispered, walking to the sound. Her eyes opened wide, as she saw a great flash, and her brother appeared…human again. He was still in ghost mode... but there he was.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted. She ran over to him. The boy snarled.

"I can still fight you!" He shouted, his breathing raspy, green blood coming from a wound in his chest. Jazz looked at the key around his neck, and saw that it was glowing a deep purple.

"I want to help you." She cried. "Just let me help you."

"No!" Danny shouted. "I can still fight you! Watch me! Come on! I dare you!"

The girl took a step forward. Danny stood his ground, panting heavily.

"I'm gonna freeze the whole digital world…" He snarled between clenched teeth. "Watch me."

Jazz took a deep breath and ran at her brother. Her arms wrapped around him, and she embraced him. Danny cried out in pain, as Jazz glowed teal. The purple flames shot up, trying to beat the light back.

"It's ok Danny." Jazz whispered to him. She saw a tear course down the boy's cheek as he tried desperately to pull away. "You don't have to do that anymore. It's over. Come on."

"Let me go!" He snarled. Jazz felt a searing pain shoot through her, as the purple flames grew larger.

"Danny! I'm your sister. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm here for you. I know this isn't your fault. But you just have to fight it. ...I love you."

"Love…" Danny whispered, before he began struggling, harder than ever.

"I'm not letting go!" The girl screamed as the pain intensified. "You're my brother, and I love you!"

There was a bright flash, and the teal grew brighter, blocking out the purple flames. Danny shouted out, a blue tinge surrounding him. A large black shadow flew out, its red eyes glaring. Slowly it took the shape of Danny. Jazz gasped, but still held on. It made a growling noise, and slithered away through the trees. Jazz felt the pain subsiding as Danny stopped his struggle.

"Jazz?" He whispered softly.

"It's ok Danny." The girl replied, choking back her tears. "You're going to be ok now."

The boy smiled weakly, before he went limp, changing back to human. Jazz set him gently on the ground. A blue mist slowly settled down on the area. It surrounded the unconscious Blackgabumon, hiding him from view. When it faded away, Blackgabumon had been replaced by a creature with yellow skin and a light blue pelt. The mist headed over to Danny next, his key to glowing the same color. Jazz blinked her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, her brother's black key had been replaced by a gold one, like her own, a light blue crescent moon in the center, on a black background.

"Your key." Jazz smiled. "It's your true key…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sangloupmon stood above the fallen Dinotigemon.

"Good bye." He spat as the digimon disappeared into data. The wolf did not take it. He stood in a patch of ice that Danny had caused. He could feel the cold beneath his feet. He stared in wonder as the ice began to metl away, freeing the grass that it trapped.

"Danny." He whispered.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Sam, riding of Taomon's shoulders, and holding Kudamon, soon noticed that water was splashing up from puddles that were collecting on the ground. She chanced a look down, and saw that only thin sheets of ice remained.

"Taomon." She gasped. "The ice."

"I know." The fox replied. "It appears that the two points of light have been succesful. Things are returning to normal."

A smile crossed the girl's face, as she saw the sun peeking over the horizon. Soon Sangloupmon was running beside them, a smile on his face as well.

"The valley is going to be a beautiful place again." He said. "I only regret that I cannot see it."

"Why not?" Taomon asked.

"I'm the blood wolf. The things I've done would only taint the place. I belong with Lillithmon."

The wolf turned his head to Sam for a long while.

"You really do look like her." And with that, he turned another way, soon dissapearing.

Sam was slighty puzzled by that comment, but her attention was drawn back reality by Tucker shouting,

"Hey Sam!"

"Tucker!" She cried, junping off of Taomon's shoulders. She ran up and gave him a hug, soon regretting it, dure to the fact that the boy was soaked.

"Did you fall in a lake?" She asked, still smiling, but it faded when she saw Tucker's expression.

"No. Danny froze me. And all the other digimon I was with too. I was with Lord Angemon."

"Yes? Where is he?" Taomon asked gravely.

"Well..." Tucker began to feel uncomfortable as the other digimon gathered around. It seemed like everyone in the valley was there. Wargreymon, Sorcermon, Lillymon, Gaogamon, and many more, were smiling, hoping that their leader had gotten out ok. The boy faltered as he tried to say it...and then...

"He's gone." Elecmon said in his gruff voice. "Danny killed him."

There was silence.

"He'll come back right?" Sam asked. "Like Kokomon, and Demiveemon? He'll come back?"

Wargreymon and Sorcermon shook their heads.

"He has used up all the chances he had." The wizard said. "I'm afiraid that Lord Angemon is not coming back."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jazz kneeled beside her brother as he slept. He noted with concern that his breathing was raspy. She had to get him help. But she couldn't leave him. She began to cry. Salamon sat beside her the whole time.

After a while there was a rustleing sound. The girl looked over at the bushes, and saw the figure of a boy emerge. He was wearing a black Bandana that covered his black hair.

"Here." He said, bending down, and picking Danny up, carefully. "I'll help."

Jazz nodded, wiping away her tears.

"He's my brother." She sniffed. "He needs a doctor."

"I know who he is. It's me, Lobomon. But my real name is Koji."

Jazz stood still for a moment, looking the boy over. How could he be a digimon and a human. Maybe he biomerged, but that didn't make any sense.

"Don't try to figure it out." Koji smiled. "Danny doen't have much time. Can you carry Gabumon?"

The girl nodded, and picked the digimon up with great dificulty, but was determined to make it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


	20. Saving Danny

**Spy guy: Well...A lot of crap has been goign on. A lot of crappy crap. I'm having issues getting a boyfriend (I am a girl by the way...just want to clarify that.) I'm having major issues with Freedom's curse, my computer got a virus and well...there's this stupid little kid in 8th grade who thinks he doesn't have to respect me, just becuase I'm only an honorary section leader. And I'm failing math...where's the surprise in that? **

**In other news, I've been watching digimon savers and I have to say...**

**Wow. **

**You havn't seen anything until you've seen Agumon kick a guy in the balls. That is definatly getting cut out when it makes the move to America, because I know, as well as you, that it's goign to be on Toon disney, along with that stupid new show that took Steve Marmel away from Danny Phantom. Grrr...**

**So here is the last chapter of True key. I've already started writing the sequal. Hope you like this. **

**Passing4insane, I luver that song too! It's called Promise...well the english version is anyways, but the japneese one is called promise to the setting sun, but it's not as nice. Totally different song. I'll have to put it in here later. **

**S2teennovelist, don't ever watch Tron. Never...it is the worsest movie you ever will see, yet it is a technological marvel of its time. Matrix would've been better. Just stick with that...****And I never noticed that Magna thing. you're right. ****I really appriciate this review, but I'm supposed to be doing my math homework, so , gotta work fast. **

**Leo the White Ranger, Yay! You love my writing! I'm so happy! Thanks! **

**Horselvr4evr, You love it too! **

**Cold-Heart-Angel23, I think that Danny's key will be revealed in this chapter. I think...yeah...i think...**

**Shadow Guardian of the Gate, I had a realy problem with those chapters. GLad they turned out ok. **

**spdgirl, you're alive!**

**icefox35, thanks!**

**Ghostboy814, ****You were the first person to review the 19th chapter. You get a 2 dollar candy bar that I got from a fundrasier. That'll be two bucks please...I can't reach through the screen of my computer! Darn the laws of common sense! **

**And here it is...the last chapter of the True Key: Saving Danny**

**And the lines work again! We need a light switch rave!...or not...\**

**And I don't own this and S2teennovelist came up with the idea for Danny's ley symbol. Thanks!**

* * *

It was later that night, when the two sat around a camp fire, Danny's breathing still labored.

"I'm sorry I couldn't carry him anymore." Koji said sadly. Jazz nodded, and looked blankly into the flames.

"Danny looks rough." He continued. "We have to get him to a doctor soon."

Jazz still said nothing.

"I'm sore all over." He groaned. "Gosh I took a beating. How do you feel?" He directed the question at Jazz. She didn't respond. He turned to Salamon instead.

"I feel fine." She smiled. "A few bruises, but you did most of the fighting. You've probably done it a lot before. I wasn't really good at it."

"You did great." Koji smiled. "And you had Jazz to help you. She's a great fighter."

He turned to the girl again, who shot him a fleeting glance.

At that moment, Danny began to stir, breaking the tension. His eyes fluttered open, but he quickly shut them again.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?"

Jazz paused and said,

"Don't you remember?"

The boy slowly shook his head, opening his eyes.

"No." He whispered.

"Wisemon got you." Jazz replied softly, gently pushing the hair out of her brother's weary eyes. "But it's ok. Really. It is."

"I don't remember that." Danny said. "The last thing I remember is…Blackgarurumon digivoled. And it hurt. A lot. Blackgabumon's alright, isn't he?"

"Yes." The girl smiled. "The virus is gone. He's back to normal."

Danny grinned weakly.

"That's good."

"Nice to see _you _back to normal. I'm Koji." The boy said, getting up, and kneeling next to Danny. He put out his hand. Danny reached his out, unsteadily, and shook it.

"Hello." He rasped.

"We can't stay out of the valley for too long." Koji continued. "It might be dangerous. There's bound to be more than one digimon looking for revenge. Not to mention Wisemon's henchmen."

Jazz nodded.

"Can you walk Danny?" She asked her brother. The boy tried to sit up, but only collapsed. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"No." He groaned.

"I think I can carry him again." Koji said. He went to pick Danny up, when his hands withdrew, covered in red.

"He's bleeding." He gasped. "He wasn't bleeding before."

"We can't move him like this!" Jazz sobbed. "He needs a doctor!"

"There hasn't been a human doctor in the digital world since Joe." Salamon said. "We'd have to find a healing digimon, like Lillymon, but the valley's too far away. We'd never get there and back in time."

"We were so close!" Jazz bawled, wrapping her arms around her brother, ignoring the blood that came from a wound on his back. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"Please stand back." Said a calm voice. Jazz looked up, into the face of what looked like a tall fairy like creature. She had plant-like green hair, and had a light pink flower over her head. Her hands and legs were hidden by her pink outfit, their sleeves designed to look like flowing flowers. She held a bag in her hand.

"I need to get closer." She said. Koji took Jazz gently by the shoulder and pulled her back. The digimon pulled the torn remains of Danny's torn shirt from his body, and examined the wound on his chest.

"This one's not too bad. There's one on his back though. That one's really bad."

"Who are you?" Koji asked.

"Silly of me." The digimon giggled. "I'm Lilamon. I go around the digital world looking for injured digimon who need my help. You don't know how lucky it was, that I was here. I try to avoid the valley. The digimon farther away need my help more. It's very rare that I come here."

Lilamon reached into her bad, and took out a bowl, and some green plants. She placed them inside and used a thin blunt rock to smash them into a liquid.

"This'll put him to sleep so I can clean the wounds and seal them up. He doesn't need to be awake for that."

The digimon poured the bowls contents down Danny's throat, with no opposition. His face screwed up in disgust before relaxing. Lilamon took a jar from her bag, and a canteen. She poured water onto the wound on Danny's chest, washing the blood away. She then opened the jar, and removed some of its green paste-like contents, slathering it on the wound. Then the digimon took a roll of gauze, and carefully wrapped the gash up, tying it when she was done.

"That one didn't need stitches, but the next one will. Who knows how long he could take to heal." Lilamon then gently rolled Danny onto his stomach. Jazz had to look away, burying herself in Koji's arms.

Even he blanched.

Lilamon repeated the process from before, but instead of bandaging it up, she washed the green paste away, and proceeded to stitch the wound up, before putting a bandage over it. It took a while longer to fix up the small cuts and scrapes, but when she was done, Lilamon gently placed the boy in a makeshift hammock.

"That should be better than the ground." She smiled. "I think he'll be fine. The wounds weren't too bad."

* * *

Wargreymon ran his metal covered claw over Lord Angemon's former throne. 

It was his now.

It wasn't very fancy, but it served its purpose.

After much debate, it was decided that Wargreymon take over the valley, with Flamedramon as his second in command. Much had been destroyed in Danny's attack, including most of the buildings. Lillymon was swamped with patients, including the injured Kudamon.

Sam stood by, gently stroking her partner as he lay on the bed, his breathing labored.

"He's just trying to rebuild his strength." Renamon pointed out. "Digivolving is not an easy thing to do. It's very difficult. And it wasn't even him digivolving."

"I know he'll get better." Sam said softly. "But what about Danny? Where is he, and Jazz, and Lobomon? What happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine as well." Renamon replied, looking at the small fox on the bed.

"They're fine."

* * *

Gaomon walked through the halls of the main building, pulling a chart of spirt keys behind him. His brother had made it, in case he ever forgot what one key meant. Gaomon knew that he would never be as good as his brother. He'd had years of experience, serving under Wisemon. Gaomon would never be able to fill the paw prints that his brother's had left. There would always be a hole there…a large painful hole…

* * *

_Danny could feel himself running through the woods. A great pain inside him. He could hear people shouting behind him. Blasts flew past his body, hitting the trees around him. Suddenly the ground beneath him dropped away, showing a deep valley ahead. His feet hit the ground with a thud as he continued on. An armored lizard ran up beside him, aiming a blaster at his head. Danny rammed into the creature causing him to roll along the ground. He pressed on, running through the valley and into a cave nearby. There was a shining light in the center. He ran directly into it._

_Danny then found himself in an alley. He noted that it was somewhere in Amity Park and continued on. Something was drawing him in. Something, somewhere needed his help…and ultimately he needed theirs._

_In a few moments, Danny found himself at the Amity Park hospital, padding through the halls, searching for the thing that was calling for him. He sensed it was behind the door in front of him, and walked inside._

_What he saw was anything but pleasant._

_He saw himself, as a little boy of about two, lying on the hospital bed, his breathing raspy, various tubes attached to his body. Danny looked at the reflective surface of a metal machine, gasping at what he saw. _

_He wasn't really him. He was a wolf-like creature, with light purple fur. Thick metal guards covered his shins. Large metal spikes jutted from his back. A scar shaped like and X graced his forehead._

_He was jerked out of his shock by another sharp pain. Danny then turned to his younger self. His mother had told him, that he had been sickly when he was younger, but this bad? He never thought it had been this bad. The wolf padded closer to the bed, ignoring the pain inside him._

_"I have to help you." He whispered. The wolf touched his nose to the small boy's cheek. He glowed with a bright green light. The X shaped scar lit up, and spread to young Danny's body. Slowly the wolf began to disintegrate, and the light dimmed, leaving young Danny to fidget around slightly at the new power he had been given...a green X fading on his chest...

* * *

_

Danny's eyes opened wide.

Was that how he got the X antibody? The Garurumon came to him, in a desperate attempt to keep it away from evil, and ended up saving his life? What if he hadn't given him the antibody?

Would he have died?

Slowly the boy sat up, barely managing to keep his balance in the hammock he found himself placed in. Danny looked for Jazz and found her sitting around the newly relit fire, sipping something from a clay mug. Koji sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders, Salamon in his lap.

A figure came up beside him, and held a similar cup out to him.

"You need to drink this." Said a flowerlike digimon. "It'll help you heel."

Danny tried to take the mug in his hands, but found that his grip was too shaky. The digimon steadied it for him as he drank. The liquid was warm and soothing. It seemed to radiate through his body, making his muscles relax. Danny finally couldn't keep his feeble grip on the mug anymore, and left it in the hold of Lilamon, as his arms went limp. It was just like he was two again, trapped in that hospital, too weak to move.

"Jazz." Lilamon whispered softly. "Your brother's awake."

The girl looked up, and smiled. Danny noticed that her face was tearstained.

"Danny." She said, walking over to the hammock, Koji and Salamon on her heels. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up. I haven't been this scared in years."

"Yeah." Danny nodded weakly. He closed his eyes, exhaustion creeping up on him. One eye peeked open, as a hand touched his own. Danny smiled when he saw Gabumon, a bandage around his head, smiling back.

"Hey buddy." The boy smiled feebly. "Looks like you faired better than me."

"I'm a digimon. You're human." Gabumon replied, wiping away his own tears with the claws on his pelt.

"You'll get better."

"Yeah…Again…" With that, Danny's eyes fluttered shut, and didn't open again.

"He's ok right?" Jazz asked, trying to hold back her sobs. Koji held her close.

"He'd just tired." Lilamon replied. "He needs his rest so his body can heal. It'd be best if you left him alone for a while. It's getting dark. You all need rest."

* * *

Sam examined the medal around her neck once more. It was a leather strap, with a piece of tarnished metal on the end. Wargreymon said that they were from the early years of the digital world, and had important meaning to the resistance. There were ones waiting for Jazz and Lobomon when they returned. 

But poor Danny had been left out.

Sam sighed as she sat on the bed in the room she had been given. The night was getting cold. She so wished that Kudamon was better. At least she wouldn't feel so lonely, thoughts of Danny tugging at the back of her mind.

Where was he?

Had he been killed? Or was he ok? She knew that he had done many terrible things that couldn't be taken back, but…It wasn't his fault. The girl sighed, and got up. She needed to see Kudamon again. She walked through the stone halls of the resistance, her footsteps echoing in the darkness. Ahead she spotted a figure, sitting against the damp wall, reading a piece of paper by the light of a dim flame.

"Gaomon?" Sam asked, kneeling beside the pup. "What'cha looking at?"

"Oh." Gaomon said in surprise. "I'm just looking at my brother's chart of spirit keys. I want to…take his position. He kept this around to help him. I want to remember it."

"So all the spirit symbols are there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." The pup replied. "There's a list of all the known keys, and their corrupted states. Like you have the key of balance. Well, it's obvious that the opposite of balance is imbalance. There is no symbol for it. Only gray."

"What would Danny's true key be?" Sam asked.

Gaomon looked at the chart and replied,

"Spirit. The moon is its symbol. It means that his will is strong."

"That's Danny." The girl chuckled softly. "He never gives up. Even when Wisemon wouldn't stop chasing him he never gave up. He has more spirit than most."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Gaomon spoke up.

"My brother had a partner once." He said abruptly. "My really old brother. You haven't even met him. He had a partner named Tohma. He seemed to really like it. Is it really as good as everyone says?"

"I wouldn't know." Sam said softly. "I'm not the digimon. But they all look back fondly on their partners. If you were made to have a partner, then you would, but right now you just have to help the resistance get back on its feet."

"Yeah." The pup nodded. "And I can help by finding your friends."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Sam and Gaomon looked up into the imposing face of Flamedramon. Then his features softened.

"I can't let you do that alone. I will be coming with you."

"Really?" Sam asked. The lizard nodded.

"Yes." He said. "I will help you. It was very noble of you to offer your help Gaomon. You're going to fill your brother's paw prints in no time."

Gaomon beamed, getting to his feet, and giving a salute.

"Thank you general Flamedramon!" He said.

"Well come on then…let's get them."

* * *

Jazz huddled by the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She wiped away the tears from her face, staring blankly into the flames. Koji took an apple from the spit, and handed it to the girl. She refused. 

"You have to eat Jazz." He said. "Starving yourself won't make Danny get better."

"I know." The girl sniffed, taking the hot apple delicately in her hands. "But I hate feeling so helpless. My parents said that he was sickly when he was a child. What if it came back? What if he won't get better?"

"He will." Koji said firmly. "He's going to get better, I know it."

"How?" Jazz asked. Koji faltered, causing the girl to break into fresh tears.

"He used to be so sick all the time!" She bawled. "He would rarely come home from the hospital! I never got to see him ever. Mom and Dad were always afraid that I would make him get even sicker! I want him to get better so much!"

Koji looked to Salamon for help. The pup went and sat in the girl's lap.

"I'll go look for more fire wood." Koji said nervously. He got up, and digivolved to Lobomon, taking off into the woods. He knew what he had to do. Koichi was waiting for him. He had to go to him. And all the others…

But…

The wolf looked back for a moment. Jazz was crying again, Salamon desperately trying to calm her down.

"What about Jazz…" He whispered. "What about her?"

Lobomon felt torn between two worlds. Jazz was on one end, his brother on the other. What should he do?

"Jazz!" Called a voice.

"Lobomon!" Cried another.

The wolf jumped slightly in surprise and then shouted,

"Over here!"

Sam, Gaomon and Flamedramon emerged from the bushes.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked.

"He's right over there." The wolf replied, pointing in the direction. "Come on."

Lobomon traced his path back to the camp, where he tapped Jazz on the shoulder.

"Hey. Someone's here." He smiled. The girl looked over, and spotted the small party, and smiled weakly.

"Hi."

"You're from the valley right?" Lilamon asked, walking over.

"Yes." Flamedramon replied. "General Flamedramon, at your service."

"General? Last time I was there, you were a guardian."

"Things change. Now where's the boy?"

The other digimon pointed to the hammock.

"He's there. Has some pretty bad wounds, but is slowly healing. Say hi to Lillymon for me. If you'll be taking him, I must be off."

Flamedramon nodded, and walked over to the hammock, picking the boy up.

"Well, I'll guess that we'll be going. Thank you Lilamon for taking care of him and the others. Your services are greatly appreciated."

"You can stop acting." The flower digimon. "I know that you're not that proper."

"Whatever." Flamedramon smirked, walking into the woods. Lobomon took Jazz by the hand, and helped her up.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the valley. There's gotta be a way to get you and your friends home. Then Danny can go to a real hospital and get better even faster."

"There _is_ a way back." Flamedramon said. "There's a cave just a little ways away from the base. Inside the cave is a digital void. One that leads straight to Amity Park. How do you think we always got there so fast?"

"According to records," Gaomon continued. "It should be near the hospital. Danny will be there in no time."

"See?" Lobomon smiled. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Jazz whispered. "He'll be fine…"

* * *

Danielle walked slowly through the streets, holding her injured arm tenderly. 

"Stupid ghost." She groaned, sitting beside a dumpster, looking at the gash through her ripped blue sweatshirt.

"How am I supposed to get a new one?" He grumbled. Then not too far away, she heard a loud whimpering sound. The girl looked around the dumpster cautiously and gasped at what she saw.

There was a large Doberman laying on his side, his paws twitching like he was in pain. Dani noticed that there seemed to be metal spikes jutting out from the back of his paws.

"You poor thing." She whispered, getting up, and slowly walking over to it. "Did someone stab you?"

The dog opened red eyes and stared at her. Dani could've sworn that he muttered what sounded like ' Alice' under his breath, but shoved it off as juts a hallucination. She approached, against her instincts, and began reaching for the dog's head. She touched it and began to rub him behind the ears. He then pulled back as she saw that the dog's ears were just tattered strips…not the kind of ears that normal dogs had.

"Please…don't stop Alice." The dog grunted, speaking more clearly. "I used to love it when you…did that."

It couldn't be ignored this time.

The dog talked.

"What?" Dani asked, backing up slightly. "My name's Danielle. Not Alice. And you just talked…dogs aren't supposed to talk!"

The dog's head shot up, and he stared at the girl for a moment, his red eyes unmoving.

"Oh…" He said, giving one more shudder, and getting to his feet, wobbling slightly.

"Sorry. Must be moving on then…"

The Doberman stood much taller than the girl. She had to look up to see him. He took long graceful strides out of the alley, his large claws clacking against the pavement.

"Wait!" Dani called as he disappeared around the corner. She ran into the street, only find the dog was gone.

"What was he?" She asked herself. The girl looked in the other direction and screamed. Coming at he was what looked like a giant bee, with red wings. It shot its stinger at her. The girl barely managed to dodge.

"Help!" She screamed.

* * *

Dobermon watched from the rooftops, cringing as another bought of pain struck him. The call tore through his ears. 

"The virus is killing me, and I want to save this girl?" He asked himself. "How stupid am I?"

Danielle cried out again. Dobermon suddenly found himself leaping off the building, and landing right between the girl, and Flymon.

"Get back!" He snarled.

"Make me, pet." The other digimon snarled with contempt.

"Fine! Emerald flame!"

A bright green blast shot from his mouth and hit the bee square in the chest. Flymon shook it off, and shot another stinger. Dobermon gave a howl as it hit him in the side. The dog collapsed, the poison and the virus getting the best of him.

"Leave him alone!" Dani screamed. Dobermon's eyes widened as her hand glowed green. She shot Flymon straight on, causing him to break up into digital fragments.

"You're like the ghost boy!" Dobermon growled in pain. "Just like him…"

"You're hurt." Dani said, kneeling beside the dog. "I don't know what just happened, but you saved me."

"And you me." The dog groaned.

"Isn't there something I can do?"

The girl ran her hand over Dobermon's rough fur. As she did, it began to glow. A multi colored star appeared before her, a silver key around her neck.

"What the—" She was broken off as a great shadow shot from Dobermon's body, and growled at her, before disappearing.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

Dobermon sat up, and looked down at the girl, his red eyes not so fierce anymore.

"My name is Dobermon…and I am your partner..."

* * *

**Spy Guy: And so...it ends...but I have a bunch of ideas for the next one. Tell me wich ones you like best...you can pick more than one. **

**Danny is caputred once again by Wisemon, who forces the memories of his time as Shadowmetalgarurumon X upon him. Horrified by what he's done, Danny willingly joins with Lillithmon, who can now put her plans into action.**

**Lillithmon believes that the only way she can achieve true strenth, is by getting a partner. Sangloupmon chooses Sam , because of their simalarities. Danny tries to save her, but it turned into an X Garurumon and sold to Astamon. Now he must escape from his slavery to save his friend. **

**Renamon is captured by a team of scientists, and in order to save her, Kudamon must become a human, and break her out from the inside. **

**Danny does not approve of Dannielle's partner, but when she runs away, Dobermon comes to him, and tells him that Wisemon had corrupted her key and that he needs to help him stop her.**

**Dany does not approve of Dannielle's partner, so she and dobermon run away, to join a gang of theving digimon who see her as just a weapon. **

**A team of scientists, who** **have been tracking digimon (Not hypnos) tracks them right to Amity park. Now they're chasing not only the digimon, but Danny!**

**Yet another team of scientists discovers the X antibody and seeks to destroy it, almost destroying Danny and Sangloupmon in the process. **

**Strikedramon returns, but something's changed about him...**

**Tucker forgets to do a robotics assignment, bringing Guardromon in instead. This sparks the intrest of a strange man, who goes to great lenths to capture the mechanical marvel. Now the have to keep him safe. **

**Well there you go. Some of the ideas for...I really want to call this season two...so I will! Season two! Pcik your faves, They're all brilliant! I love all of you not in that way and all that happy crap! Has anyone ever realized that breathmints actually make your breath smell worse? That's weird isn't it? **


End file.
